Follow That Rainbow
by Zaran Heart
Summary: Kurt file le parfait amour avec Blaine. Jusqu'à ce soir, où tout va changer pour lui et Puck. Une nouvelle idylle entraîne de nouveaux ennemis, et tout le monde n'y est pas favorable. M à venir.
1. Chapter 1 : A Kiss

**Auteur :** Zaran, Zaza :). Mais appelez-moi Kurt !  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, mais aussi Friendship :).  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Au début, quelque chose d'assez chaste, mais tout ça pourra changer, donc Rating M.  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Puckurt, Purt. Du Klaine, un peu, au début. Du Brittana.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> L'histoire de Glee ne m'appartient pas et tous les personnages compris non plus. Mais l'histoire est entièrement de moi.

**Résumé : **La dernière année de certains élèves de McKinley commence. Pour fêter ça, Rachel invite ses amis à une nouvelle soirée. Blaine est malade, et l'alcool va permettre à certains sentiments de s'exprimer. Comment va réagir Kurt ? Et qu'est-ce que cela va entraîner ?**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : A Kiss.<strong>

**- Il m'a embrassé. Il m'a embrassé, et ensuite il a souri. Blaine va être fou de rage. Comment ose-t-il ? Je…**

Il ne bougeait plus d'un pouce. Tout son corps était à l'image de ses cheveux : Gelé. La bouche entre-ouverte, c'était un cauchemar. Les lumières rouges dansaient tout autour de lui, se mêlant aux rayons bleus, verts et blancs qui éclairaient ces démons se déhanchant sur le rythme d'une musique démoniaque et sans aucun sens. C'était l'enfer. Kurt le voyait, et Kurt le touchait. Sa main était serrée sur ce verre en plastique qui ne tarda pas à être écrasé sous la pression qu'il y mettait. Sa gorge était serrée, à l'instar de son poing. Ses yeux bleus, enfoncés dans ses orbites, ne savaient plus exprimer la bonne émotion. Peur ? Dégoût ? Incompréhension ? Peut-être même un peu de satisfaction ? Non. Non ! Ca ne pouvait pas être, tout simplement pas ! Comment… Comment osait-il ! Et puis, lui ! Il était l'hétérosexuel de base ! S'il on faisait trois pas dans l'imaginaire de la tolérance, on tombait sur l'homophobie ! C'était juste impossible ! Ses lèvres avaient touché les siennes, et pas par accident ! Il lui avait saisi la tête et il l'avait embrassé ! Il avait fait ça en tout état de cause ! C'était lui qui l'avait voulu, et Kurt avait subi ce baiser ! Sous le choc, il n'avait absolument pas pu trouver une quelconque parade. Il s'était laissé faire, ne pensant au début pas à mal, et surtout ne reconnaissant pas la personne, n'avait pas fait le rapprochement avec un baiser volé ! C'était… Oh, mon dieu…

**- Oh, sir Hummel, vous êtes pâââles !**

Ledit sir Hummel ne réagit pas à l'appel de la jeune femme qui rigolait actuellement toute seule, aussi sobre que tous les autres de la soirée, c'est-à-dire, complètement torchée. S'approchant d'un pas extrêmement gracieux et tout en finesse, la petite alcoolique vint s'écraser sur Kurt, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Elle rit toute seule tandis que le jeune homme encore sous le choc réalisa qu'il était par terre et que miss Berry était allongée sur lui. Elle souriait bêtement et avec les lumières rapides, il n'aurait su dire si c'était de l'eau, de l'alcool ou de la bave qui coulait du bord de la joue de la jeune femme. Tout de suite après qu'il ait remarqué ce détail, elle approcha rapidement son doigt de son nez et le tapota plusieurs fois, comme s'il s'agissait du premier qu'elle voyait de sa vie entière.

**- J'aime tellement ton nez !**

**- Rachel, relève-toi…**

Elle essaya. Elle essaya, mais ce fut le jeune homme qui fut obligé de l'aider à se redresser. Lorsqu'il la regarda, l'air consterné, celle-ci rit comme une petite fille prise en flagrant délit, baissa la tête mais conserva son sourire, se mordillant les lèvres basses. Il était clair qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Rachel Berry, mais d'une toute autre entité… Une entité complètement hystérique. Kurt ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. La jeune fille à qui appartenait la maison où ils étaient était déjà repartie vers la petite troupe qui dansait frénétiquement. Le garçon était redescendu sur Terre, et il ne savait honnêtement pas vers qui se tourner. Un garçon ? Certainement pas ! Une fille ? Mais elles avaient toutes bu ! Que faire ? Que faire ? Kurt posa son verre vide, et ne remarqua que maintenant qu'il avait un peu de ponch sur les doigts. Cela collait. Mais peu importait. Jetant un regard autour de lui, il chercha longuement la sortie. Il devait sortir. C'était une priorité. Se faisant tout petit pour qu'on ne le remarque pas, le jeune Hummel remonta les escaliers aussi vite que possible, le bruit de ses pas étant étouffé par la musique ambiante. De l'électro.

Une fois remonté, Kurt se dirigea vers la cuisine de la maison Berry et il s'approcha de l'évier vide, se regardant plus ou moins dans ce reflet flou et déformé qui apparaissait à ses yeux. D'abord, il ne bougea pas, il fixa juste ces couleurs qui reflétaient sa chemise blanche aux manches courtes, parsemées de petits dessins bleus. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Evidemment, il pourrait simplement oublier. Oublier qu'on l'avait embrassé. Oublié de le dire à Blaine. Oublié de qui il s'agissait. Mais c'était dur. Tellement dur. Kurt n'était pas de ce genre de garçons insouciant. C'était un éternel tourmenté. Parfois, sinon souvent, on pouvait même dire qu'il était pire qu'une fille. Certains disent qu'être homo, c'est avoir tous les avantages des filles, sans les inconvénients. La vérité ne se trouve pas loin de ça. Mais les déceptions amoureuses sont doubles. Mais Kurt avait trouvé l'amour auprès de Blaine. C'était l'homme de sa vie ! Son prince charmant ! Il avait toutes les qualités du monde ! Il aimait la mode, les classiques musicaux, il était gentil, beau, adorable, et il était à lui ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que le destin bousille sa relation ? Kurt ne pouvait même pas s'en prendre à Dieu, il n'y croyait pas ! Ou s'il existait, il lui ferait encore une fois une crasse parce qu'il était homosexuel. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà eu assez jusque là !

Kurt retint difficilement ses larmes, elles étaient aux limites de ses yeux, mais il refusait de pleurer. Il refusait de se laisser submerger par ces émotions qui l'habitaient. Ouvrant le robinet d'eau froide de l'évier, Kurt se pencha et s'aspergea le visage longuement de l'eau qui coulait. Cependant, tandis qu'il faisait ça, il ne put réprimer un sanglot. Puis un autre. Et finalement, à l'eau propre du robinet se rajouta l'eau salée des larmes. Pendant environ deux minutes Kurt continua de se mouiller le visage et de pleurer. Après cela, le garçon referma le robinet. Tête baissée, se tenant penché sur l'évier grâce à ses deux mains, le visage dégoulinant d'eau, le garçon fixa l'angle que le mur et le meuble formait, pensif et triste. Que faire et que dire… Ses yeux étaient rouges et encore humides des larmes. Il avait besoin d'air. Se redressant au bout d'un certain temps, Kurt se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d'entrée et sortit de la maison, sans se rendre compte qu'on l'avait vu pendant qu'il passait la porte. S'avançant vers le bord de la route, le garçon s'installa sur le rebord, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le visage plongé dans ses genoux qu'il serrait avec forces avec ses bras contre son torse. En y repensant, les lèvres qui l'avaient embrassé étaient douces et expérimentées, sans aucun doute. Elles étaient plus épaisses que les siennes, mais moins allongées. Kurt repensait encore à ce léger suçotement qu'il avait subi. Sa lèvre inférieure en tremblait encore légèrement. Blaine ne lui avait jamais fait ça, lui. Il était doux et amoureux, mais ce baiser-là était plus sauvage et fougueux, et il avait bien instauré la dominance de ce garçon sur Kurt. Et il ne savait pas comment il devait prendre ça. Blaine et lui ne s'étaient jamais posés la question de qui avait un rôle plus dominant que l'autre, car la sexualité, car il s'agit bien là de sexualité, n'avait pas été abordée plus que ça. Kurt ne supportait pas parler de ça. Par conséquent, même si Blaine était plus jeune que lui, il ne savait pas qui aurait le rôle de… Enfin, vous voyez. Tandis que dans ce baiser, aussi furtif fut-il, la dominance fut tout de suite imposée par celui qui l'avait pris par surprise. Et si Kurt s'en voulait tant, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait été embrassé, car il avait déjà subi ce genre de choses, de la part de Dave Karofsky, non… Mais…

**- Hey, Kurt, ça va ?**

Sursautant, celui qui avait été interpellé se retourna et il vit, grâce aux lampadaires de la rue de qui il s'agissait. C'était ce grand garçon dont il avait été autrefois amoureux, et qui était désormais son demi-frère. Ne sachant que dire, Kurt resta immobile tandis qu'il vit Finn s'installer à côté de lui, posé plus nonchalamment, allongeant ses jambes sur la route et tenant le haut de son corps sur ses bras qu'il appuyait sur l'herbe coupée derrière eux. Kurt ne le regarda plus à partir du moment où il s'était installé à côté de lui. Finn souriait et un petit sourire satisfait était dessiné sur son visage. Kurt se doutait bien qu'il devait s'amuser en bas. Mais était-il saoul, lui aussi ? A en voir son air serein, ce n'était pas sûr. Peut-être était-ce comme la dernière fois, lors de leur première fête, qui les avait menés à donner une représentation désastreuse et dégoûtante de Tik Tok de Ke$ha. Puisque son frère ne parlait pas, Finn essaya de meubler un peu la conversation.

**- Il fait beau ce soir, hein ? C'est dommage que Blaine soit malade, en rentrant, vous auriez pu être en amoureux, et tout ça…**

**- Peut-être…**

**- Tu te sentais pas bien, c'est pour ça que t'es sorti ?**

**- J'ai… J'ai juste eu chaud.**

**- Je t'ai vu sortir quand j'allais aux toilettes, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être venir te voir !**

Kurt se décida enfin à regarder son frère, l'air un peu suspicieux. Finn, qui ne comprenait pas ce regard lui en jetant un autre, rempli d'incompréhension.

**- Tu t'es lavé les mains au moins ?**

**- Euh…**

Le grand dadais se redressa et regarda ses mains, puis Kurt et d'un sourire gêné, les essuya dans l'herbe légèrement humide à cause de la fraicheur du soir. Cela fit sourire le jeune Hummel, d'un sourire triste et pourtant sincère. La bêtise de Finn, à l'époque, était la raison pour laquelle il était tombé amoureux de lui. C'en était touchant. Mais maintenant, même s'ils étaient frères, cela n'empêchait pas Kurt de le trouver attachant à cause de sa maladresse. Après que Finn tente désespérément de se laver plus ou moins les mains grâce à la rosée, il regarda Kurt et ils rirent tous deux en se repositionnant normalement. Si Finn n'avait pas les qualités ni la jugeote pour régler les problèmes de son frère, il avait au moins l'humour pour lui faire un peu oublier ses soucis et le faire rire. En sachant qu'il n'était pas Einstein, Kurt se demanda s'il pouvait lui demander son avis à propos de ce qu'il venait de se passer…

**- Finn…**

**- Oui ?**

**- Imagine que… Tu as deux gâteaux devant toi. Le premier est à toi, mais on te propose de manger le deuxième, mais si tu le manges, on t'en voudra beaucoup et que tu ne peux en manger qu'un seul. Tu choisirais lequel ?**

**- Euh… Ils ont quel goût ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, on va dire fraise pour celui qui est à toi, et chocolat pour l'autre. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.**

**- Bah, il ne faut pas voler le gâteau des autres, mais si tu n'aimes pas celui que tu as, tu peux toujours demander à changer !**

**- Je vois…**

**- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

**- En fait, je… Pour rien. L'autre jour j'ai hésité à manger un gâteau qui n'était pas à moi…**

**- Ah, d'accord. Bon, tu veux retourner en bas avec moi ?**

**- Je vais rester encore un peu, mais merci d'être venu, Finn.**

**- C'est normal, on est potes ! Enfin, je veux dire… On est frères !**

Le jeune homme donna un petit coup amical à l'épaule de Kurt, suffisamment fort pour qu'il le sente, suffisamment faible pour qu'il n'ait pas mal. Il savait que ce n'était pas un dur comme les joueurs de l'équipe de football même s'il avait déjà été dans l'équipe et qu'il les avait aidés à remporter un match. Kurt se retrouva donc seul sur le trottoir, un peu réconforté mais pas plus rassuré quant à ce qu'il devait faire. Kurt soupira. Il devrait sûrement laisser passer pour ce soir. Pensant à Blaine, il ouvrit son portable et composa rapidement un message qu'il envoya à son petit ami. Il ne se passa pas deux minutes avant que la réponse se fasse savoir.

**« Je t'aime aussi. »**

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ! :) La suite, c'est par là~<strong><br>**


	2. Chapter 2 : When Sunday Becomes Rainday

Si Kurt n'avait plus dansé ni fait quoique ce soit lors de la soirée mis à part tenir compagnie à son petit ami par messages, le lendemain ne fut pas aussi calme, s'il on pouvait employer ce terme. C'était le dimanche matin, et le soleil n'était même pas levé. Pourtant, l'été n'avait pas encore dit adieu au charmant pays des héros de notre histoire. Quelle heure était-il ? 4h ? 5h ? Peu importait, finalement. Le jeune Hummel avait passé une bonne partie de son temps, dès son réveil, à arranger sa chambre. Le lit avait changé de place, son miroir de même, même ses armoires étaient disposées différemment. Il aurait pu simplement faire le ménage, mais non. Il avait voulu refaire tout l'agencement de sa chambre. Le trac ? La peur ? La nuit dernière était affreuse. Avait-il dormi ? Oui, peut-être. C'était un cauchemar. Il espérait que tout ait été un cauchemar jusque là. Depuis le baiser, jusqu'à ce réveil affreux. Mais non, il était clair que ce n'était pas le cas. Effet psychologique ou non, à chaque fois que Kurt passait ses doigts sur sa lèvre inférieure, il sentait comme une petite pulsation en celle-ci qui semblait lui dire « J'ai aimé ». Et à chaque fois, il la mordillait nerveusement. Si bien qu'il dut passer du baume à lèvres plusieurs fois en une demi-heure. C'était affreux. Répugnant. Dégoûtant. Ca l'était d'autant plus que Blaine n'était pas au courant. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui dirait ? Comment lui dirait-il ? Se retiendrait-il de pleurer ? Kurt avait l'estomac noué. Sa chambre refaite, il pensait que l'eau d'une bonne douche ferait partir tout ses soucis… Il l'espérait. Finn n'était pas encore réveillé. Pour preuve, en passant devant sa chambre, il l'entendit ronfler, ce qui le fit sourire. De même que la porte de la chambre de son père était fermée, et ce, uniquement lorsqu'il y était en compagnie de sa belle-mère, Carole. La maison était encore endormie, et il pourrait profiter de la première douche de la matinée. Une fois sous l'eau chaude, le jeune homme se mit à penser. Longtemps. Longuement. Il pensait à Blaine, qu'il aimait. Il pensait à Finn, qui tentait de le réconforter. Il pensait à ce baiser, qui lui avait plu. Il soupira. Pourquoi nier ? Il avait aimé. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Rien. Il aimait Blaine, un point c'est tout. Tout était parfait entre eux, alors pourquoi se compliquer la vie avec ce genre de choses ? Ca n'arriverait plus, de toute façon. Kurt irait voir l'homme de sa vie dès que celui-ci lui aurait envoyé un message pour lui annoncer qu'il était réveillé, ils regarderaient un film tout en se câlinant, sans s'embrasser car Blaine était enrhumé, puis comme le temps passerait, Kurt descendrait à la cuisine pour préparer le repas, puisqu'ils ne seraient que tous les deux, les parents de Blaine étant parti rendre visite à ses grands-parents. Puis, après ça, c'est devant une série romantique et clichée qu'ils riraient et ensuite, ils se poseraient sur le lit de Blaine, ne se disant rien pendant de longues minutes, mais simplement se caressant la main. Oui, c'est comme ça que cela devait être. Et pas autrement. Le destin avait décidé qu'ils seraient ensemble peu importe les épreuves. Et il allait lui montrer qu'il ne se laisserait pas avoir par un simple baiser. Oui…

Sa douche terminée, notre jeune penseur s'habilla rapidement. Pour une fois qu'il faisait dans la sobriété. Sa devise était certes de s'habiller chic en permanence, mais… Là, tout de suite, ce n'était absolument pas sa priorité. Il mettrait sûrement une veste un peu plus assortie à son pantalon noir et à ses chaussures italiennes, classiques. Mais il savait que Blaine aimerait. Coiffé et habillé, Kurt descendit à la cuisine et il s'installa à une chaise, à la table ronde, dos au reste du salon, tandis qu'il fixait par la fenêtre les silhouettes des arbres commençant à s'illuminer par le lever du soleil. Pour une fois, depuis hier, il était détendu. Ou à quelque chose près. Ce n'était pas le vide complet dans sa tête, mais il n'y avait aucun sens, ni aucune vision qui pourrait lui faire penser à la veille. Entre ses mains qui se réchauffaient doucement, un chocolat au lait, fumant à quelques centimètres de la tasse, lui rappelant les mains chaudes de Blaine. Le fait que ce ne soit que les mains le fit frissonner, comme s'il avait froid. Le matin venait à peine de se lever après tout, alors il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne fasse pas encore très chaud. Mais l'idée d'être avec Blaine le réconfortait un peu. Peut-être parce qu'il était toujours dans ces pensées volages, il ne fit absolument pas attention à ce qui se profilait derrière lui. Et son cœur n'était sûrement pas prêt à ça.

**- T'as du café ?**

Il y eut à peine un instant avant que la voix ne commence à résonner dans la tête de Kurt. Celui-ci serra la tasse de chocolat qu'il avait entre les mains si fort qu'il la renversa et sur la nappe ainsi que sur son t-shirt, sans oublier son pantalon. La peur, mêlée à de la colère le firent se redresser en poussant un gémissement mécontent et de douleur. S'il n'avait pas bu son chocolat immédiatement, c'était bien qu'il était trop chaud. Et ses cuisses n'avaient vraiment, vraiment pas apprécié. Debout, les vêtements dégoulinants du liquide, Kurt serra les dents pour ne pas dire un seul mot, bien qu'il n'envoyait pas que des noms d'oiseaux dans sa tête à la figure de… de Puck. Ce dernier sursauta lorsqu'il le vit se dresser sur sa chaise, ainsi que le liquide foncé qui coulait depuis la table jusqu'au sol, en passant par les vêtements de Kurt. S'insultant lui-même, le fauteur de troubles se dirigea vers l'évier où il chercha, par un quelconque moyen, une éponge. Ou quelque chose pour essuyer. S'il n'était pas des plus futés, il était tout de même réactif et il savait ce qu'il devait faire quand il le devait. Respirant doucement, ou essayant du moins, Kurt tapota du pied le sol trempé d'un air plus énervé qu'exaspéré.

**- Quand c'est pas des slushies que tu m'envoies à la figure, c'est mon petit-déjeuner que tu renverses sur mes vêtements !**

**- Hey, je suis désolé ! C'était pas volontaire, hein…**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Finn ne t'a pas ramené ?**

**- Non.**

Kurt s'écarta, l'air désormais contrarié. Sa lèvre recommença à battre. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il détourna le regard. Puck, quant à lui, essayait tant bien que mal se récupérer son erreur, nettoyant la nappe qui de toute façon était fichue. Mais il pourrait toujours utiliser la serpillière, à peine eut-il eu l'idée que Kurt s'éloigna, le rouge aux joues, lui envoyant d'un ton sec et énervé.

**- Si tu dois nettoyer, c'est sous l'évier. Je vais me changer.**

**- Hm, d'accord.**

Puck connaissait bien Kurt. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait dans cette maison. Souvent, c'était pour passer la soirée avec Finn, à tuer des zombies sur des jeux, ou bien à parler des filles. C'était toujours sympa de venir, de discuter un peu de football avec le père de Finn, ou du moins, celui de Kurt. S'il ne voulait pas rentrer dans la conversation, peu importe ! Mais parfois, c'était le cas. Surtout quand Blaine était là. Même s'il était gay, ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'intéresser au sport, et donc ils pouvaient discuter. Pendant ces moments-là, Kurt restait pour être avec son copain, mais il était très utile pour ramener des cacahuètes, ou une bière. Cependant, et Puck ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, Kurt avait toujours été froid avec lui. Pas d'une froideur haineuse, non. Du moins, il ne pensait pas que cela soit ça. Mais juste qu'il ne voulait pas être ami avec lui. Pourtant, parfois ils parlaient. Très peu, certes, mais ils parlaient. Souvent parce que Puck était largué dans une conversation et que Kurt se dévouait pour lui expliquer. Kurt était un mec cool. Un peu coincé, mais cool. Et même s'il ne l'avouait pas, il aimait bien ses vêtements. De plus, il avait quelque chose, un je-ne-sais-quoi, qui l'empêchait de l'ignorer. Souvent, il l'avait regardé. Et quand il le regardait, Kurt l'ignorait. Cela le faisait sourire. Etait-ce un challenge ? Enfin, quoi ! Hummel était homo, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer de le faire tomber sous son charme ? Après tout, il avait bien réussi à faire céder toutes les filles du lycée, ou presque… Pourquoi ne pas essayer de faire craquer un garçon, juste pour voir jusqu'où son sex-appeal pourrait aller ? Mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'engager la conversation, Kurt le fuyait. C'était comme un automatisme. Et cela ne faisait qu'attiser encore plus le désir de le conquérir. Oh, bien sûr, Puck n'était pas homo. Il ne touchait pas à ces trucs-là ! Mais en temps que prédateur sexuel autoproclamé de McKinley, il se sentait obligé d'essayer toute sorte de choses pour se sentir encore plus beau. Orgueilleux et pervers auraient été les premiers mots qu'on aurait pu trouver pour le qualifier, mais derrière ces apparences, il y avait bien autre chose. Il n'aimerait jamais l'avouer. Il ne le dirait jamais. Jamais. Mais parfois, le jeu dangereux auquel il se prêtait le rendait confus.

C'était d'autant plus flagrant cette année. Revenu de vacances, Kurt était transformé. Il avait encore plus de peps qu'auparavant, et pour faire court : Il irradiait de bonheur. Cela avait quelque chose d'agaçant, car dès qu'il essayait de l'interpeller, le bonheur se figeait pour laisser place à un regard froid et animal, mais aussi quelque chose de touchant, le rendant plus beau, et s'il osait le dire, plus attirant. Mais à chaque fois que cette pensée venait heurter son esprit, Puck s'en voulait terriblement de penser à ça pour un garçon. Un garçon quoi ! Deux ans auparavant, il l'envoyait dans la poubelle, et maintenant, il souriait d'un air conquérant en le voyant. C'était trouble, d'autant plus qu'il n'était plus du tout sûr de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire la veille. Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'était que c'était sans doute une grosse erreur… Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Voyant Kurt sortir de la cuisine et remonter les escaliers pour retourner dans sa chambre, Puck sourit d'un air amusé tout en reprenant ce qu'il faisait pour s'excuser. Ce n'avait pas été malin de faire ça, mais que vouliez-vous ? Il était comme ça. Une fois qu'il eut épongé suffisamment la table pour qu'elle ne fasse plus couler le reste du chocolat sur le sol. Soupirant en se redressant, il se dirigea vers l'évier et s'accroupit afin de voir ce que le placard contenait. Un autre sourire se dessina sur son visage. Si, chez lui, les produits ménagers étaient « rangés » dans un capharnaüm le plus total, ici, les gants étaient avec les gants, le seau au fond, et tout à sa place. Cependant, Puck mit un certain temps avant de trouver la serpillière, s'il on lui avait dit que c'était blanc, et que cela se rangeait dans un petit sac plastique, il n'y aura certainement pas cru. Mais si c'était Kurt qui s'occupait du ménage, alors tout s'expliquait. Une fois la frange installée sur le balai qu'il avait trouvé… En fait, il ne savait plus où il l'avait trouvé, mais il avait monté les deux choses ensemble et il se mettait désormais à éponger le sol. Une fois chose faite, Puck croisa les bras et regarda les escaliers, l'air soucieux. Ce n'était certes pas un prince charmant, et encore moins le prince de Kurt, mais il pourrait bien faire autre chose pour lui. Il voyait bien qu'il était énervé. Peut-être qu'il avait mal dormi, ce n'était pas une option réfutable. Mais peut-être que cela avait un rapport avec hier soir ? A l'instant présent, il n'aurait pas su dire. Mais s'il voulait continuer son petit jeu, il devrait commencer par amadouer le jeune Hummel. C'est donc après quelques minutes seul dans la cuisine que Puck remonta les escaliers. Pour faire simple, il n'était pas particulièrement bien habillé, du moins, comme à son habitude. Il ne portait qu'une veste sans t-shirt, laissant apparaître son torse commençant à se recouvrir d'une légère pilosité, le faisant passer à l'âge adulte, tandis qu'il portait un bas de pyjama que Finn lui avait prêté cette nuit. En somme, c'était assez confortable. Remonté en haut, il entendit toujours Finn ronfler, mais comme il avait un sommeil lourd, il arrivait à dormir à côté de lui sans pour autant être gêné par ses bruits.

Arrivé en haut, l'adolescent à la crête s'avança vers la chambre de Kurt d'un pas lent et concentré, pour ne pas renverser ce qu'il avait dans la main. S'il était parfois bien intentionné, la politesse n'était pas une des premières qualités de Noah Puckerman, et il ouvrit la porte du jeune homme pour entrer dedans.

**- Hey, Kurt, je t'ai…**

**- Sors d'ici !**

Puck leva la tête dès qu'il entendit la voix aiguë de Kurt lui hurler de s'en aller, et il le vit à moitié nu, un nouveau t-shirt enfilé, mais les jambes encore libres. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, mais cette seconde parut durer une éternité, car il admira ses longues jambes fines, lui rappelant étrangement d'autres qu'il connaissait. Fermant la porte en lui disant qu'il était désolé, l'adolescent baissa la tête, la main toujours sur la poignée, les joues rougies et un air gêné sur le visage. Se retournant, il vit apparaître un garçon beaucoup plus grand que lui, du même âge.

**- Pourquoi Kurt a hurlé ?**

**- J'ai ouvert la porte alors qu'il était à poil.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?**

**- Je lui apportais un autre chocolat.**

Après sa phrase, Finn baissa la tête et leva les yeux, l'air de dire « Tu te fous de moi ? », mais avant qu'il ait pu dire autre chose, Puck commença à bafouiller et à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, expliquant qu'il voulait juste se faire pardonner pour ce qu'il avait fait. Pour Finn, les choses ne se passaient clairement pas comme d'habitude. La veille, c'était Kurt qui était triste, ce matin, c'était Puck qui était étrange. S'il y avait un rapport, Finn ne le voyait pas. En fait, il n'y avait même pas pensé. Mais bon, il était habitué à voir agir bizarrement son ami, alors que ça soit pour Kurt ou pour quelqu'un d'autre…

En parlant de ce dernier, il réapparut quelques secondes après, fulminant plus que jamais, assassinant Puck du regard, n'accordant même pas un œil à la présence de Finn.

**- Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à toquer avant…**

**- Tiens.**

Coupé dans sa phrase de reproche, Kurt vit le bras tendu de Puck, une tasse à la main. La surprise fut telle qu'il en perdit d'un coup toute sa colère, faisant place à une expression bouche-bée. Mais il était malade ce type ? Relevant la tête vers les deux garçons qui le regardaient, Kurt ne sut que dire, et pourtant sa bouche était ouverte, prête à parler. Ses bras se levèrent et il prit la tasse, les sourcils froncés, sans dire un mot. Puis, une porte s'ouvrit et une voix féminine se fit entendre, ou du moins, une vraie voix de femme.

**- Vous connaissez le principe du dimanche, les garçons ?**

Finn fut le premier à se retourner, tandis que Kurt pencha juste la tête sur le côté, toujours décontenancé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Puck, gentil avec lui. On aura tout vu. Tandis que le fils biologique de Carole s'excusait auprès de sa mère, Kurt leva les yeux vers Puck qui se retourna vers lui et, fuyant son regard, annonça à voix basse quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « Merci ». Puck aurait voulu lui faire un sourire, mais le garçon se retourna trop vite et s'enferma à clefs dans sa chambre avant même que leurs regards ne se croisent à nouveau. Kurt s'installa devant son bureau, posant la tasse devant lui, et la fixant. Il déglutit. Relevant la tête, il regarda une photo de Blaine, accrochée au miroir dressé devant lui, et il soupira. Puck n'était pas le même qu'avant. Se souvenait-il ? Peut-être que non, sinon il n'aurait pas été comme ça avec lui. Pourtant, la nuit dernière, il l'avait embrassé.

Peut-être une heure plus tard, on entendit le talon de chaussures dans les escaliers. C'était Kurt qui les descendait. Changé, il resta silencieux et ne fit que saluer rapidement son père, puisqu'il avait déjà vu les autres personnes réveillées plus tôt. L'air morose, il s'installa sur un des sièges du salon, tandis que sur le canapé étaient affalés Finn et Puck. Ils regardaient la télévision, les dessins animés pour être précis. Kurt ne cautionnait pas particulièrement leur apathie, mais ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient après tout. Son frère n'avait pas besoin de lui pour faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire, et Puck. Bah, il s'en fichait de Puck. Pourtant, il le regarda un instant, et il remarqua qu'il le fixait. La seconde d'après, leurs deux regards se fuirent comme s'ils avaient peur d'attraper la peste rien qu'en se lorgnant. Kurt tourna la tête et regarda la télévision, ou du moins, dans la direction de la télévision. Juste au-dessus d'elle se trouvait une horloge, et elle indiquait qu'il était neuf heures moins le quart. Et son téléphone n'avait pas encore sonné pour indiquer que Blaine était réveillé. L'amoureux soupira. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, être dans les bras de son aimé et ne plus penser à rien qu'à lui. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, l'air triste désormais. Personne ne le remarqua. Sauf peut-être…

**- Finn, j'aurais besoin de ton aide, la voiture de monsieur Thomas est sacrément amochée, et je vais pas y arriver tout seul. Ca te dérangerait de m'aider aujourd'hui ?**

**- Non, y'a pas de soucis, Rachel ne viendra pas de toute façon. Il ajouta, à voix basse, cette fois. Avec ce qu'elle a bu hier…**

Puck rit à ses côtés, comme s'il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait vu la veille. Mais il avait tellement bu, lui aussi, qu'il ne se souvenait pas exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Un truc grave, peut-être. Mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Quand Finn se leva, il ne bougea pas, les yeux en direction de la télé, sans la regarder. Ses pensées étaient vers Kurt. Il le voyait encore jouer avec sa lèvre basse. Encore une fois, il lui rappelait incroyablement quelqu'un. Ces jambes, ces lèvres, cette froideur. C'était Quinn tout craché. Voilà d'où venait cette attention toute particulière. Et pourtant, Puck n'était plus si amoureux que cela de la belle blonde. Ils avaient partagé de nombreuses choses. Dont leur fille. Beth… Récemment, il avait contacté la mère adoptive de leur enfant, pour avoir des nouvelles d'elle. Il avait aussi eu quelques photos de la petite. Elle ressemblait tant à sa mère… Puck sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque fois qu'il la voyait en fond d'écran de son portable pendant les cours. S'il n'était pas un jeune homme parfaitement responsable, cet amour qu'il avait pour Beth était là. Ancré dans son cœur comme la bêtise dans sa tête. Peut-être ce qu'on appelle l'instinct paternel. Il ne savait pas. Il sentait qu'il pouvait changer du tout au tout pour cette petite fille. Il se sentait redevable. Il lui avait donnée la vie, tout de même ! Si un jour, il devait la revoir, il ne voulait pas être l'imbécile qu'il était à l'époque, mais il voulait être un homme respectable. Mais qui pouvait le savoir ? Même lui, parfois, pensait que cette idée était stupide. Puck ? Un père aimant ? Un adulte responsable et respectable ? Cette blague n'était même pas drôle… Combien de fois lui était-il arrivé de pleurnicher sans pleurer, la tête dans son oreiller, s'imaginant caressant la peau de sa fille qui rirait de bonheur dans ses bras ? Combien de fois avait-il imaginé Quinn et lui comme une famille heureuse ? Mais personne ne pouvait savoir ça. Puck ne pouvait pas être comme ça. C'était une brute stupide, juste bon à créer des problèmes à lui et aux autres. Dans un sens, on le respectait déjà. Mais c'était de la crainte. Et même. Depuis l'histoire avec Lauren, il avait perdu sa popularité. Il fallait croire que même être dans l'équipe de football n'était plus un signe de distinction. Puck devait l'avouer, en ce moment, il ne savait plus où il en était. Amour, futur, popularité… Il était complètement perdu. Alors il se laissait porter par ses envies, et il faisait ce qu'il voulait, sans réellement changer.

**- Tu pars bientôt ?**

Sa rêverie s'arrêta ici, sa bulle de pensée fut éclatée par la pointe aiguë de la voix de Kurt. Il le regarda quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il n'aimait pas le regarder en face. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que Hummel pouvait voir dans ses yeux ses intentions, et pourtant…

**- Je sais pas. Et toi ?**

Puck sourit à sa blague. Mais Kurt ne la comprit pas. Il la prit au premier degré. C'est-à-dire, à l'exact opposé de son intérêt. Puck sous-entendait que Kurt rentrerait chez lui bientôt, alors qu'il était déjà chez lui… Enfin, l'humour de Puck lui était propre, alors… L'adolescent devant lui leva juste un sourcil en le voyant sourire de cette manière si… Si sûr de lui, alors qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de drôle là-dedans. Il soupira et donna un petit coup sur ses cuisses du plat de ses mains.

**- Blaine ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Donc oui.**

**- Non mais…**

**- C'était une blague. Je sais Puck, merci.**

**- Pourquoi t'es comme ça avec moi ? Je t'ai rien fait !**

**- Eh bien, continue sur cette lancée. Moins on se parle, mieux c'est.**

Puck se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Et surtout pour ne pas rougir. Non pas de colère, mais il était encore une fois étonné de voir à quel point Kurt ressemblait à Quinn ! Quand ils étaient énervés, ils retroussaient un peu leur nez, leur donnant un air hautain tout à fait charmant. L'adolescent à la crête déglutit en voyant cela et il ne sut trouver quoi répondre. S'il avait été en face de Quinn, il aurait baissé la tête, sourit, et lui aurait demandé pardon. Mais là… Non. Il était devant Kurt, l'homosexuel qu'il essayait de faire craquer pour lui, mais qui ne le supportait pas. D'habitude, il aurait trouvé quelque chose à répliquer, mais il était estomaqué par ce visage et cette expression. Sa main, posée sur sa cuisse, se serra et il continua de regarder Kurt, l'air complètement ébahi et la bouche ouverte.

Ce dernier le regarda avec un air plus exaspéré que jamais. Puis, il sentit son portable vibrer deux secondes avant de le sortir de sa poche, voyant le message s'afficher. Il aurait voulu sourire, mais il n'était absolument pas heureux actuellement. Il avait envie de faire une crise. De pleurer, de se rouler par terre, de hurler, de tout casser, de s'endormir après s'être cassé la voix. Il ne supportait plus Puck. Sa vision le répugnait et lui donnait toujours encore plus envie de pleurer. Il voulait se lever, lui mettre une claque, lui hurler à la figure qu'à cause de ce qu'il lui avait fait, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil pour lui, rien qu'avec Blaine. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas.

Se levant immédiatement, Kurt se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, et il l'ouvrit, pour découvrir qu'il pleuvait. Il la referma en jurant, la claquant aussi fort que possible. Finn, derrière lui, qui riait avec son père, le regarda s'habiller avec rage. Il s'approcha et tenta d'engager la conversation avec lui.

**- Kurt, ça…**

**- Oui ! Ca va ! Laissez-moi tranquille !**

L'énervé enfila son vêtement de pluie et se mit à courir en direction de la voiture pour s'y enfermer, à la place du conducteur. Démarrant, il roula jusqu'au bout du quartier et il s'arrêta à un panneau stop. Il craqua. Il s'écroula sur le volant, les bras croisés. Son corps fut parcouru de spasmes des sanglots qui le traversaient. Pour n'importe qui, ça aurait pu être ridicule, mais non, Kurt se sentait tellement coupable. Tellement coupable d'avoir été embrassé, d'avoir aimé, d'avoir pensé à mentir, d'avoir fait ça à Blaine. Ses sanglots redoublèrent quand il reçut un nouveau message de Blaine « Vivement que mon prince arrive pour me soigner :) ». Comment osait-il lui faire ça ? Il était tout pour lui, et maintenant, il violait leur amour pour un baiser ! Il se répugnait, il s'était toujours répugné. Il avait envie de vomir. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer devant Blaine. Il ne pouvait plus rien se permettre. Il était pris entre deux feux. Non, il devait raconter à Blaine ce qu'il se passait. Il ne pouvait faire autrement. Composant son numéro sur son téléphone, il hésita longuement avant d'appuyer sur la touche verte pour confirmer l'appel. Prenant une longue inspiration, il appuya. Après deux petites sonneries, l'on décrocha.

**- Ici Blaine ?**

**- Blaine, je… C'est moi…**

**- Kurt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu pleures ?**

_L'auteur vous épargnera les fautes dues au rhume de ce cher Blaine._

**- Blaine, je t'aime, je te jure, je t'aime.**

**- Kurt, que se passe-t-il ? Où es-tu ?**

**- Dans la voiture, je suis sur le chemin.**

**- Calme-toi, arrête de sangloter. Je suis là.**

**- Tu ne partiras pas ? Tu me le jures ?**

**- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive enfin ? Je serai toujours là pour toi, Kurt ! Viens vite, fais attention. Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime aussi, Blaine…**

**- Je sais, Kurt. Je sais.**

Puis le jeune Hummel raccrocha. Il tremblait doucement. Il s'allongea dans son siège et il passa ses mains sur son visage, essayant de se calmer. Cela lui prit plusieurs minutes. Des minutes longues et pesantes. Mais la pluie l'aida à se calmer. Cela le reposait. Il manquait de sommeil. Plongeant la main dans la boite à gants, Kurt chercha un disque qu'il mit dans son autoradio, enclenchant de la musique. Speechless, de Lady Gaga. Génial. C'était parfait. Kurt soupira et roula. Il mit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de changer de musique, optant pour Monster. Ses yeux se mouillèrent encore, mais il se concentra sur la route, pour ne pas avoir d'accidents. Sa journée était déjà tellement déprimante, pourquoi ne pas rajouter un accident en plus. Arrivé à la maison de Blaine, Kurt se précipita vers la porte et sonna d'un air impatient. Ses yeux étaient déjà redevenus larmoyants, et il avait déjà retiré sa veste trempée pour se précipiter dans les bras de son petit ami. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait faire maintenant. Rien d'autre. Quand Blaine ouvrit la porte, Kurt se jeta sur lui. Il lui agrippa le cou avec une telle force que le jeune homme toussa, le serrant contre lui, pour le réconforter. Il passa ses bras dans son dos, le lui frottant. Kurt pleura.

Après quelques secondes à se câliner, les deux amoureux se séparèrent, et Blaine fixa son aimé d'un air désolé et triste. Il passa ses mains sur le visage de Kurt et lui retira les larmes.

**- Kurt, raconte-moi.**

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Raconte-moi.**

**- Je t'aime.**

Il était impossible d'en tirer quelque chose d'autre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer et de répéter qu'il aimait Blaine. Ce dernier le conduisit à l'étage, dans sa chambre et il l'allongea sur son lit défait, se plaçant sous les draps à ses côtés, le serrant contre lui, leurs fronts collés. Il ne parla pas, Kurt non plus. Blaine essuya à l'aide d'un mouchoir propre les larmes du garçon qui partageait son lit au sens propre. Il en prit un autre pour se moucher, toujours enrhumé. Il l'incita à poser son visage dans son cou pour se calmer, ce qu'il fit au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Ils n'avaient rien dit d'entre temps, ils s'étaient juste tus, et ils s'étaient étreints. Au bout de ce temps, ils se redressèrent et Kurt posa sa tête contre le mur, les mains dans celles de Blaine.

**- Raconte-moi, Kurt.**

**- J'ai été embrassé.**

Cela avait pris une éternité à Kurt avant de l'avouer. Il avait mis tellement de force à fermer ses yeux qu'il en eut mal, et il sentit les mains de Blaine se serrer sur les siennes, pas comme pour du réconfort, non. C'était de la colère, il le sentait. Kurt refoula encore un sanglot, mais les larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux, son ami prit immédiatement l'initiative de les essuyer.

**- Par qui ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Il faisait sombre. Une fille ou un garçon, je ne saurais pas dire…**

**- A la soirée ?**

**- Oui…**

Kurt leva les yeux vers Blaine. Il lui mentait. Il lui mentait honteusement. Mais cela, Blaine ne le voyait pas. Il était bien trop concentré sur la peine de Kurt pour savoir s'il mentait ou pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'avait pas inventé cette histoire de baiser. Mais, relativisant, le Warbler respira et le regarda avec un sourire tendre.

**- Il ou elle devait être complètement saoul. Ne t'en fais pas, Kurt. Je ne t'en veux pas.**

Kurt reprit Blaine dans ses bras, le serra plus fort que jamais, et il effaça ses larmes. Il tenta de sourire, Blaine le fit mieux que lui. Il lui redonna du courage. Il s'approcha de lui, approcha son visage du sien, Blaine l'arrêta.

**- Kurt, je suis malade… Je ne veux pas te contaminer…**

**- Je m'en fiche…**

Il l'embrassa. Saisissant l'arrière de la tête de son aimé, Blaine lui saisit les cheveux, se collant à lui. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel là-dedans, juste une profonde attirance l'un pour l'autre. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent, respirèrent le même air, puis s'embrasèrent à nouveau. Quelque chose dérangeait Kurt. Une chose affreuse. Il sentait cette douceur, comme s'il buvait du lait, il sentait cet amour, il sentait cette alchimie… Il sentait l'égalité dans ce baiser, il sentait tout ce qu'il avait toujours senti en embrassant Blaine, mais… Il repensa à Puck. Il repensa au baiser épicé qu'ils avaient partagé, la manière dont il lui avait suçoté la lèvre basse, dont il avait imposé sa supériorité, tout en étant complètement saoul. Il se souvint de cette force qui avait brisée toutes ses défenses sans les abîmer… Et en y repensant, Kurt mordit les lèvres de Blaine, leurs visages se séparèrent.

**- Blaine ! Je suis désolé !**

**- Kurt, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

**- Je… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…**

Les mains de Kurt se rejoignirent sur la bouche de Blaine, le regardant dans les yeux d'un air inquiet, les yeux rouges et enflés indiquant son regret d'avoir fait ça. Il saignait. Non, non, non ! Pourquoi faisait-il toujours tout de travers, même avec Blaine ! Pourquoi était-il à cette maudite soirée ! Pourquoi Puck l'avait-il embrassé ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sentait-il désormais dans le baiser de Blaine le goût d'une fleur fanée ? Ce n'était pas juste…

Blaine se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour passer de l'eau sur la blessure, afin qu'elle ne s'infecte pas. Kurt se recroquevilla et serra ses genoux contre son visage, comme la veille. Il regarda par la fenêtre, la pluie continuait de s'abattre sur Lima. Blaine revint vers son petit ami, s'installant à ses côtés, le regardant d'un air détendu, bien que toujours malade. Il lui caressa le visage.

**- Tu veux quelque chose ?**

**- Non… Non, je veux juste être avec toi.**

**- Tu veux regarder un film ? Singing in the Rain se prête bien à la situation, non ?**

Blaine rit, Kurt sourit puis poussa un soupir de joie. Il était le premier à le faire vraiment sourire ce matin. Oui, ils allaient regarder un film comme à chaque fois, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, ils chanteraient lors des chansons, puis ils riraient, et il serait l'heure de manger… Mais cette journée n'était pas comme les autres, et Kurt savait que tout ne se passerait parfaitement bien. Installant le film, les deux amoureux se replacèrent dans le lit après que Blaine, en temps que prince charmant, même malade, avait pris la peine de refaire pour qu'ils soient agréablement posés dedans. Ils se regardèrent longuement, Kurt sourit. Blaine aussi. Ils s'embrassèrent du bout des lèvres, et ils en rirent doucement, tandis qu'ils commençaient à regarder le début du film. Mais… Kurt était fatigué. Il était bien au chaud, dans les bras de Blaine, devant un bon film, dans un lit spacieux, là où plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre mis à part le bonheur… Et le sommeil.

Quand Kurt se réveilla, sa main qui plus tôt tenait celle de Blaine se referma sur l'oreiller vide à côté de lui. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et il mit quelques secondes avant de se souvenir où il était, et ce qu'il avait fait. Il se redressa d'un coup, renversant les couvertures sur le sol. Il fixa ses jambes, ne bougeant plus. Soudain, il entendit une voix de l'autre côté.

**- Tu es tellement mignon quand tu dors…**

Sursautant, Kurt regarda Puck. Puck ? Que faisait-il là ? Toujours souriant de cette façon qu'il détestait car il ne savait pas comment y réagir. Cette confiance, ce sentiment de fierté. Cela le dégoûtait. Une envie de vomir le reprit quand il ferma les yeux et qu'il secoua la tête, regardant de nouveau en direction de Blaine. Ce dernier fit un petit mouvement de la tête, souriant.

**- Tu as bien dormi ?**

Kurt regarda son petit ami. Un instant, il l'avait confondu avec Puckerman. Il serra les draps entre ses doigts, déglutissant d'un air contrarié. Il se contenta d'essayer de sourire, regardant Blaine de cet air entre la fatigue et la tristesse. L'un entrainait l'autre, de toute manière. Cependant, il ne répondit pas, et se contenta d'attendre que Blaine revienne se poser à côté de lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit simplement « Oui ». Kurt regarda la table de chevet de son petit ami, regardant l'heure, et il soupira de rire.

**- Quelle marmotte…**

**- Mon copain est une jolie marmotte, c'est ça ?**

Ils rirent, après tout, Kurt avait dormi jusqu'à quinze heures. Qu'avait fait Blaine jusque là ? Il avait préparé le repas, et laissé dormir Kurt. Il avait dû faire des choses aussi, mais il ne s'étendit pas là-dessus, et son ami ne lui avait même pas demandé. En fait, Kurt resta silencieux pour un certain temps. Il n'avait pas faim. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Blaine ne savait décidemment pas quoi faire pour que son petit ami se sente mieux. Il restait juste là, à ses côtés, attendant qu'il se décide à parler si tel était son souhait. Mais il ne chercherait pas à le pousser à s'expliquer. Kurt aurait eu besoin de parler. D'être réconforté. Il voulait dire à Blaine toute la haine qu'il portait à l'égard de Noah Puckerman. Il voulait lui avouer à quel point il se dégoûtait d'avoir aimé le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé, et que désormais, plus rien ne serait pareil parce qu'il rêvait de recevoir cette force, cette confiance dans son baiser qu'il trouvait désormais aussi fade que possible. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Et cela lui pourrissait l'existence. Si Blaine savait ça, il s'éloignerait, finirait par le quitter. Kurt serait dévasté. Alors voilà. Il devait être triste, et cela ne changerait pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie.

Non. Kurt se battrait, avouerait à Blaine et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, parce qu'il comprendrait. Il n'était pas stupide ! Et ils s'aimaient ! Cette histoire devait se finir maintenant. Mais comment ? Kurt ne pouvait pas simplement dire à Blaine « Hey ! C'est Puck qui m'a embrassé, j'ai tellement aimé que quand je t'embrasse, c'est naze ! Tu me pardonnes ? ». C'était stupide. Si seulement il pouvait penser à autre chose, parler à quelqu'un qui ne dirait rien. Absolument rien. Rachel, peut-être… Ou Mercedes… Peut-être même que Santana serait de bons conseils… Mais il les connaissait, même si elles étaient de très bonnes amies, elles étaient bavardes. Alors Kurt devrait le garder pour lui le temps de trouver une solution, et faire tout pour ne pas penser à Puck, ni à Blaine. S'il pensait à Puck, il pensait à Blaine. S'il pensait à Blaine, il pensait à Puck. C'était aussi simple que ça. Et c'était très compliqué à la fois.

**- Blaine, je ne me sens pas bien.**

**- Je comprends, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir été embrassé. Ce n'est pas grave.**

**- Mais si, c'est grave ! Tu ne te rends pas compte !**

**- Qu'est-ce qui est si grave alors ?**

**- J'ai aimé ça !**

Kurt s'était levé, Blaine le regardait depuis le lit où il était posé. Celui qui était debout menaçait de pleurer. Encore. Blaine baissa les yeux, et il chercha quelque chose à répondre. Mais que vouliez-vous répondre à ça ? Quelqu'un d'autre a embrassé votre petit ami, et ce dernier a aimé. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait pour Kurt ? Est-ce que Blaine n'était pas assez bien pour lui ? Ou bien était-ce juste un baiser innocent que Kurt était troublé d'apprécier ? Blaine ne savait pas. Il était blessé, en tout cas. Il se sentait trompé, trahi. Mais Kurt n'y était pour rien. Autant qu'on pouvait l'en qualifier ainsi, il était une victime, tout comme Blaine. Pour ce dernier, victime d'un inconnu, pour Kurt, victime de Puckerman.

Le jeune homme de McKinley se frotta le visage de ses deux mains, tournant le dos à son petit ami. Il respira longuement, et se retournant, il vit le visage neutre et pensif de Blaine. Il détestait ces moments où une dispute risquait d'éclater dès que l'un ou l'autre prononcerait le premier mot. C'est pourquoi Kurt fit ce qu'il faisait le mieux après pleurer : fuir.

**- Il vaut mieux que je rentre…**

**- Kurt. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais, tu as été la victime de ce qu'il s'est passé, tout comme moi. Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'assure. Je t'aime toujours autant. Tu… Tu es fatigué, rentre chez toi, et repose-toi. Je vais en faire de même.**

**- Blaine… Je suis désolé…**

Ce dernier se leva, prit les mains de Kurt dans les siennes et lui sourit d'un air triste. Ils s'enlacèrent, leurs têtes sur une épaule de l'autre. Ils restèrent comme ça une petite minute, peut-être un peu plus, peut-être un peu moins, mais Blaine brisa cette étreinte, chuchotant à l'oreille de Kurt « Rentre ». S'éloignant, Kurt quitta la maison du Warbler. Il le savait. Plus rien ne serait comme avant.


	3. Chapter 3 : There We Are

Kurt s'était refermé sur lui-même. Il était rentré, n'avait parlé à personne, était monté dans sa chambre et s'était allongé sur son lit, fixant la pluie qui tombait. Fatigué, triste, épuisé, abattu, il finit par s'endormir, habillé. Il ne se réveilla qu'une seule fois pendant la nuit, retrouvant une couverture posée sur lui. Sûrement Carol, qui, même si elle n'était pas sa mère biologique, était très attentionnée. En ce sens, il était heureux d'avoir recrée une famille avec les Hudson. Se relevant, Kurt essaya de ne pas penser à ce qui lui était arrivé, et il se contenta de se déshabiller pour enfiler un pyjama avant de se remettre dans ses draps, soupirant pour finalement se rendormir.

Lorsque son réveil sonna, le garçon ne montra aucun enthousiasme à se lever, même s'il appréciait le fait d'aller au lycée en général. Pas pour se faire agresser, mais il était plutôt bon en cours, apprécié des professeurs, et il y avait le Glee Club pendant les récréations, à midi, et le soir. Ca lui permettait de décompresser. Globalement, Kurt n'était pas à plaindre. Il avait des soucis, certes, mais à son âge, qui n'en avait pas ? Il pleurait beaucoup trop, il le savait. Personne n'avait encore réussi à le faire arrêter de sangloter pour un oui ou pour un non, mis à part Blaine, mais était-il encore utile de parler de lui ? Il l'avait fait pleurer. D'ailleurs, si Kurt était déprimé, c'était bien à cause des fondations de sa relation qui se retrouvaient branlantes à cause de Puckerman.

Le jeune Hummel ne voulait pas qu'on voit qu'il n'allait pas bien, pourtant, c'était un affreux menteur et sans doute qu'on découvrirait qu'il sombrait peu à peu dans une dépression rapidement. Ils essaieraient de l'aider, il les repousserait, il se retrouverait seul, et là, aucun Blaine ne serait là pour le sortir du gouffre dans lequel il se serait lui-même enfoncé. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi asocial, dès qu'il s'agissait de sa tristesse. Il se demandait même comment certains pouvaient le supporter. Si Rachel était énervante à force de parler d'elle, de son couple, de son talent, lui n'était pas mieux et faisait une tête de mort-vivant en permanence. Il comprenait l'énervement qu'on pouvait avoir contre lui, mais il ne le cautionnait absolument pas. Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

S'habillant plus ou moins simplement, Kurt enfila un jean noir, accompagné d'une chemise à manche longue. Par-dessus celle-ci, il enfila un gilet noir et une écharpe rouge, le tout couvert d'un bonnet sur sa coiffure travaillée. Cette tenue, si elle n'était pas extravagante, avait le mérite d'être belle, et de ne pas casser avec son habitude. Au moins, cela ne changeait pas. Les autres ne verraient donc pas la différence avec d'habitude. Après un petit-déjeuner rapide, Finn et lui prirent la voiture en direction de McKinley. Ils discutèrent un peu, même si Kurt n'était absolument pas bavard ce matin. S'ils étaient frères, ils n'étaient pas pour autant plus bavard qu'à l'accoutumée. Finn parla un peu de Rachel, qui avait passée sa journée de dimanche allongée dans son lit, à ne rien faire à cause de la gueule de bois que la fête avait provoquée. Kurt eut du mal à sourire, mais il fit semblant, pour ne pas mettre mal à l'aise Finn, qui ne savait pas vraiment comment s'occuper de lui pour le moment, puisqu'il ne savait absolument pas de quoi Kurt était triste… Ou énervé… Ou les deux.

Une fois arrivés au lycée, les deux frères se séparèrent, l'un allant chacun dans sa classe. Nous n'en dirons que peu de choses, mais Kurt ne suivit pas assidument les cours de mathématiques et de français, préférant fixer sa feuille de cours avec un air préoccupé. Il ne savait pas exactement à quoi penser, à qui penser. Peut-être devrait-il s'éloigner de Blaine pour l'instant… Pourtant, ça le tuerait d'être éloigné de son petit ami…

**_- Monsieur Hummel, êtes-vous intéressé par ce que je vous dis ?_**

**_- Oh euh… Je suis très intéressé par ce que vous dire._**

**_- Vous dites. Bon._**

Kurt soupira. Les cours de français étaient compliqués, mais s'il voulait voir des chefs d'œuvre venant tout droit de France, il serait bien obligé d'apprendre la langue ! Paris était une ville magnifique, et il rêvait d'y aller ! Rachel et lui avaient déjà fait des plans pour y aller, peut-être pour Noël… Rien que d'imaginer être sous la Tour Eiffel tandis que la neige tombait, ah ! Peut-être qu'il pourrait emmener Blaine avec eux ! Ca serait tellement beau ! Aller dans un petit café parisien, comme dans les films… Broadway n'était pas la seule scène qu'ils voulaient faire briller par leur talent ! Mais pendant que l'esprit de Kurt divaguait, imaginant sous ses pieds la Seine briller, la cloche sonna et indiqua la pause des élèves de McKinley. Rangeant ses affaires dans son sac à bandoulière, Kurt se dirigea d'un pas un peu plus léger vers son casier afin de remettre de la laque sur ses cheveux. Il savait où il devait maintenant se diriger, mais en avait-il vraiment envie ? Après tout, il verrait ses amis, certes, mais il verrait également la personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir…

Passant la porte, Kurt força son regard à rester droit, tandis que Puck était en train de jouer de la guitare, assis au piano, il ne voulait pas le regarder, il voulait faire semblant de ne pas l'entendre, de ne pas tendre l'oreille pour écouter les beaux accords qu'il arrivait à faire sortir en posant ses doigts sur les cordes tendues de l'instrument… Il s'installa auprès de Mercedes, et ils commencèrent à discuter, tandis que Tina rentrait dans la conversation, il n'était pas très bavard, se sentant un peu barbouillé et extrêmement tendu de la présence de Puckerman. Après tout, M. Schuester n'était pas encore arrivé, mais cela ne tarderait pas. Finn arriva. Kurt se donna quelques petites claques pour se ressaisir, Mercedes le regarda.

**- Ca va, Kurt ?**

**- Oui, oui, j'ai un peu mal à la tête, c'est tout.**

**- J'ai un cachet si tu veux ?**

**- Non, ça va passer, merci Mercedes.**

La jeune femme acquiesça et reprit la conversation, s'inquiétant tout de même pour son ami qui semblait extrêmement pâle. Quelques minutes suffirent pour que le directeur de la chorale arrive et fasse réunir tous les membres du Glee Club pour échauffer leurs voix pendant cinq ou dix minutes, avant de les faire s'assoir sur l'estrade. Mal à l'aise, Kurt eut du mal à rester naturel en ayant Puck se plaçant sur la même marche sur lui, même s'il était éloigné. Le professeur d'espagnol enchaîna, mais…

**- Bon, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end, et je vais maintenant vous poser le thème de la semaine, il s'agit de…**

**- Mr. Schue, j'ai préparé un truc, je peux le faire ?**

**- Ah… Oui, fais-le maintenant, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire, alors… A toi, Puck.**

Kurt crut rêver. C'était hallucinant ce qu'il se permettait de faire ! Alors que les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui, lui ne regardait que Kurt. Même Quinn n'avait pas le droit à son sourire cette fois. Descendant devant tout le monde, il regarda les musiciens se positionner et empoigna une guitare électrique cette fois. On ferma les portes pour ne pas faire trop de bruits, car il semblait que cette chanson n'était pas la plus douce qui soit. S'éclaircissant la gorge, Puck jeta un dernier regard à Kurt pour voir sa réaction, et ainsi pour lui faire comprendre plus subtilement qu'elle lui était décerné.

_« Hey, slow it down, what do you want from me ?_

_What do you want from me ?_

_Yeah… I'm afraid… what do you want from me ?_

_What do you want from me ?_

_There might have been a time_

_When I would give myself away_

_Oh, once upon a time I didn't give a damn_

_But now, here we are. So what do you want from me ?_

_What do you want from me ?_

_Just don't give up I'm workin' it out_

_Please don't give… »_

Alors que Puck avait commencé le refrain, Kurt se leva et se précipita vers la sortie, retenant son envie de vomir. Il était répugnant. Comment osait-il ? C'était une nouvelle attaque ? Il entendait, depuis le couloir, qu'il s'était arrêté de jouer et de chanter, et tandis qu'il marchait vers les toilettes des filles, la main plaquée sur la bouche, il entendait Mercedes crier son prénom. Le garçon avait choisi d'aller dans des toilettes moins fréquentées que les toilettes principales, le bâtiment en possédant plusieurs. S'effondrant dans une cabine, Kurt se mit à rendre son petit-déjeuner, tandis que derrière lui se dessinait la silhouette de Mercedes, qui lui tapota dans le dos tandis que notre jeune homme se remettait de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Bon, en détail, voilà comment il avait pris les choses.

Puck s'était mis à chanter, et bien que Kurt fût assez sensible à sa voix qui pouvait monter avec un peu d'entraînement, malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas du tout du niveau de la sienne ou celle de Rachel, il devait avouer qu'il ne chantait pas trop mal. Mais le fait qu'il chante n'était pas dérangeant, le fait était qu'il s'était mis à chanter cette chanson. _What do you want from me_. Kurt le savait, il n'avait pas fait ça par hasard. Cette chanson était chantée par Adam Lambert, et si c'était si spécial, c'était qu'il était homosexuel. Kurt savait qu'il y avait des coïncidences, mais si Puck s'était renseigné, il aurait facilement su que ce chanteur était gay. Ce n'était pas par hasard. Et… Le fait était que Kurt se sentait encore plus mal. Si Puck l'avait embrassé à la soirée sans le vouloir, sur le coup parce qu'il était complètement saoul, oui ! Pourquoi pas ! Il aurait fini par oublier ! Mais non ! Puck cherchait volontairement à briser son couple, à l'attirer ! C'était par pure méchanceté ! Kurt considérait le Glee Club comme une véritable famille, et après deux ans d'entraide dans le rejet des autres, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Kurt pensait que les seules attaques qu'il pouvait craindre étaient extérieures. Mais lorsque la blessure se trouve sous l'armure, c'est bien plus douloureux. Certes, il n'avait jamais porté Noah Puckerman dans son cœur, mais tout de même ! Il le savait casse-cou, il le savait bête. Mais il ne le savait pas aussi méchant et cruel à tel point de briser un couple, de briser quelqu'un comme lui qui en avait déjà tant souffert. Cette bassesse avait dégoûté Kurt, et il avait fini par en vomir.

**- Kurt, viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.**

Ayant fini de rendre, le garçon se posa contre le lavabo et avec l'aide de Mercedes, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau pour reprendre un peu des couleurs, car on aurait pu le confondre avec un cachet d'aspirine tant il était pâle. Il avait froid. Puis chaud. Puis il avait mal à la tête. Peut-être que Mercedes avait raison, et qu'il vaudrait mieux lui donner un cachet pour qu'il se sente mieux. S'installant d'abord sur le sol, la main dans celles de son amie, qui avait été sa meilleure amie. Blaine les avait un peu séparés, et elle s'était sentie très mal car elle se retrouvait de nouveau sans personne. Kurt s'en voulait, comme pour beaucoup de choses. Les yeux fermés, la tête collée contre le mur relativement propre, il entendit son amie pousser un petit soupir, semblant rire. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda d'un air interrogateur. Elle lui sourit.

**- C'est drôle, on aurait dit que c'était Puck chantant qui te dégoûtait !**

**- C'est pas loin de la vérité…**

Mercedes aurait pu voir la vraie explication, mais elle ne resta que sur le plan de l'ironie, et ils rirent tous deux quelque peu. La jeune afro-américaine faisait beaucoup de bien à Kurt, elle était sa confidente lorsqu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, et ils pouvaient se parler de tout et de rien. Cette petite blague redonna un peu de force à Kurt, le temps qu'il aille à l'infirmerie en tout cas. Kurt demanda à Mercedes si cela la gênait de ne pas aller au Glee Club pendant la pause du matin, mais celle-ci préférait s'occuper de son ami plutôt que de l'abandonner, et c'était compréhensible. Il aurait fait la même chose pour elle. Ils discutèrent un peu, laissant à Mercedes l'occasion de parler de son copain, qui lui disait qu'elle devait se mettre en avant, parce qu'elle était belle et talentueuse. Kurt rajouta une petite phrase toute faite.

**- Ce qu'il dit est vrai, mais ne deviens pas une Aretha version Rachel. Bonjour les dégâts !**

Rachel était une fille très gentille, très douée et pas trop laide, mais la liste des choses qu'elle avait à son avantage était gâchée par celle de ses défauts. Arrogante, aucun sens de la mode, envahissante… Elle s'était adoucie, mais Dieu seul savait à quel point elle avait été dure à supporter lors de leur première année au lycée ! Ils s'en étaient plutôt bien tirés, malgré leurs nombreuses disputes. Rachel était désormais amie avec presque tout le Glee Club.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Mercedes resta avec Kurt le temps que l'infirmière lui donne son cachet et lui indique de rester là pour une petite heure. Cependant, elle congédia la jeune fille et ils se séparèrent, elle retournant en cours, lui restant allongé sur son lit de fortune, fixant le plafond. Il revint à ses démons. Puckerman… Maintenant qu'il était un peu plus posé, il se demandait comment ce dernier s'était-il débrouillé pour essayer de l'attirer. Pari ? Peut-être… Sans doute se moquait-il de lui. Mais le jeune Hummel se demandait toujours pourquoi il s'en prenait à lui, alors que leur relation s'était plus ou moins arrangée ? Puck le défendait l'année passée contre David Karofsky qui l'avait maltraité. Il l'avait soutenu lorsque son père était malade… Alors pourquoi ? Kurt ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'improviser psychologue ou psychiatre. Mais il savait que ce comportement n'était pas normal. Quelque chose avait du pousser Puck à se comporter comme ça avec lui… Mais quoi… Cette réflexion plongea Kurt dans une phase entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Il ne savait pas bien où il se trouvait. Dormait-il ou bien était-il simplement tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne répondait à rien ? Nul n'aurait su le dire. Toujours était-il qu'il était là, à penser. L'heure du déjeuner arriverait bientôt, et entre losers du Glee Club, ils se retrouveraient, même si Kurt n'avait pas réellement faim.

Installé entre Brittany et Mercedes, Kurt fit rouler avec sa fourchette les légumes qui trainaient dans son assiette. Sa voisine le regardant faire, l'air triste, il se tourna vers elle.

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Brit-Brit ?**

**- Est-ce que les carottes sont comme des chiots ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Quand les chiens ont des bébés, on revend les chiots aux gens, est-ce qu'on vend les bébés carotte pour les manger ?**

**- Euh, oui, je suppose ?**

**- Mais alors on mange les bébés chien aussi ? C'est affreux !**

Les coudes sur la table, Brittany se mit à sangloter sous le regard effaré de Kurt qui n'avait jamais voulu que tout cela arrive, Santana, devant lui, soupira et le regarda d'un air réprobateur, mais pas méchant.

**- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Hummel.**

**- Brittany, on mange pas les chiots ! Ils sont dans des familles et on les aime !**

**- Alors pourquoi on mange les carottes ? On devrait les aimer aussi ! Comme les chiots !**

Lançant un regard désespéré à Santana qui saurait résoudre la situation cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel tandis que certains se retournaient pour voir Brittany les yeux plein de larmes. Cette fille était d'une gentillesse extrême… Mais il lui arrivait de ne pas être très… Fut-fut, disons. Si elle était une experte en ce qui concernait les chats, elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la vie, et elle croyait encore au Père Noël. Kurt appréciait beaucoup Brittany, elle était drôle et en un sens, même si ses réponses étaient aussi obscures que les énigmes que se posaient Kurt, elle arrivait tout de même à l'aider. Cependant, il arrivait parfois qu'il fasse une bêtise et qu'il dise quelque chose de travers. A ce moment-là, Santana débarquait pour sauver la mise. Se levant, elle dégagea Kurt de sa place plus ou moins gentiment… Disons, à sa façon, à la Santana. Elle prit Brittany dans ses bras et elle commença à lui expliquer la différence entre les carottes et les chiots, tandis que Kurt reprenait son plateau pour se mettre à une autre place. Mais rapidement, il se rendit compte qu'il n'arriverait pas à manger d'avantage et il prévint ses camarades qu'ils pourraient se retrouver à la salle de la chorale. Ensuite, il s'en alla. Mais évidemment, il n'allait pas partir seul.

Sorti de la cafeteria, le jeune homme se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles qu'il avait fréquenté tout à l'heure. Elles étaient aussi vides qu'à leur habitude, c'était assez déprimant quand on y repensait. Laque à la main, le garçon s'aspergea les cheveux de la chose avant de sursauter, faisant tomber la bombe dans l'évier devant lui. Sa respiration se coupa. Lui, et lui. Ils étaient deux, isolés. Son reflet apparaissait dans le miroir, et ils se regardèrent un instant. Un instant qui fut tellement long, tellement insupportable pour Kurt. Ce dernier n'arriva pas à parler.

**- T'as pas beaucoup mangé ce midi.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?**

**- Les toilettes des filles sont plus propres… Et celles-ci moins peuplées… Et toi alors ?**

**- Je, j'ai… Je n'ai pas à me justifier !**

Kurt s'était retourné et fixait Puck de l'œil de la proie accablée par le chasseur. Il se sentait agressé, et oppressé. Les mains serrées sur le rebord du lavabo des toilettes, ses jointures blanchirent, mais il essaya de se détendre, après tout, que voulait-il lui faire ? Kurt déglutit et il baissa le regard.

**- J'ai reçu une autorisation spéciale de Coach Sylvester à l'époque où elle était directrice. C'est marqué. « Porcelaine a accès aux toilettes pour filles ». Je suis en mon droit.**

**- T'es vachement stressé depuis ce week-end. Y'a un problème ?**

Puck se tut à la fin de cette phrase, et Kurt ne répondit pas, si le jeune homme à la crête osait le regard, la victime n'avait même pas l'idée de le regarder en face. Il avait trop peur du dégoût que cela entrainerait, ou bien de n'importe quel sentiment qu'il ne devrait pas avoir.

**- T'as besoin d'en parler ?**

**- Non. Oui. Peut-être. Peut-être, oui, mais pas avec toi !**

**- Kurt, y'a vraiment un truc qui tourne pas rond chez toi !**

**- Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis !**

**- Suffisamment pour savoir que t'es pas normal !**

**- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?**

**- C'est pas à moi de subir tes conneries !**

**- C'est TOI qui m'as embrassé !**

Kurt eut un hoquet de surprise et amena ses deux mains à sa bouche, l'air terrorisé, tout tremblant. C'était sorti plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il n'avait jamais eu l'idée de l'avouer, mais… Mais la colère qu'il avait en lui n'avait su retenir ses mots. Et maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Puck le regarda d'un air ahuri. Quoi ? Il l'avait embrassé ? Mais quand ? C'était une blague ? Est-ce qu'il se moquait de lui ? C'était ça la raison pour laquelle il était si agressif avec lui ? Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse le lien concret avec la soirée. S'il ne se souvenait de rien, Kurt venait à peine de lui rappeler ce qu'il avait fait. L'inquiétude se lit sur son visage un instant, tandis qu'il se souvenait des lèvres de Kurt. Si douces, si raffinées, si pures. Il n'avait pas hésité à lancer sa bestialité dans un baiser passionné, malheureusement le jeune Hummel n'avait absolument pas été réceptif, et ils étaient désormais dans la situation la plus embarrassante de toute leur vie. Puck avait déjà embrassé des tas de filles en étant complètement bourré, mais un garçon ? Jamais ! Même s'il avait l'intention de jouer avec Kurt, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de jouer aussi loin ! Comment pourrait-il se rattraper maintenant ? Avait-il perdu toute chance de se rapprocher de Kurt ? Quoi ? Non, non ! Il n'avait jamais voulu se rapprocher d'Hummel ! Il voulait juste jouer avec lui, depuis le début ! Le fait qu'il ressemble à Quinn l'aurait aidé à savoir comment réagir à ses crises, mais il n'avait jamais voulu quelque chose de sérieux avec lui. C'était un garçon ! N'était-ce pas évident qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire ? Mais en attendant, Puck était le genre à faire ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire lorsqu'il était bourré… Alors pourquoi s'était-il précipité sur Kurt pour l'embrasser ? Croisant les bras, Puck se colla à la porte des toilettes, les forçant à rester tous les deux dans la salle, le temps de trouver quelque chose à cette affaire…

**- J'ai bien aimé t'embrasser, moi.**

**- Ferme-la Puckerman ! Ferme-la ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as fait ! Tu n'es que… Que…**

Kurt tomba au sol, le dos contre le mur de carrelage. Puck le regarda faire et se retint d'aller le voir. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas pourquoi il se mettait dans tous ces états. Ce n'était qu'un baiser, et puis ce n'était pas volontaire. Ils n'étaient que deux à le savoir… Enfin, à sa connaissance. Le jeune homme s'éclaircit la gorge.

**- Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ?**

**- Blaine… Mais il ne sait pas que c'est toi.**

Le ton de Kurt s'était adouci, comme s'il avait résigné à se battre contre Puck. Sur les coins de ses yeux perlaient quelques larmes, et Puck s'approcha en lui tendant un mouchoir de son paquet qu'il avait dans la poche. Kurt hésita, mais finalement, il le prit. A quoi bon refuser un simple mouchoir. Il ne murmura qu'un « merci », qui se perdit dans un sanglot. Après une petite réflexion, le garçon à la crête décida de s'asseoir par terre, face à l'autre. Il n'avait pas l'air si gêné que ça de la situation, mais il fallait avouer que tout cela le perturbait. Peut-être ne réalisait-il pas encore. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi Kurt ne s'était pas encore enfui en courant.

**- Pourquoi tu réagis si mal ? C'était rien, hein…**

**- Pour moi, ça signifie beaucoup !**

Dit comme ça, cela ressemblait à une déclaration, et Puck ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête et de sourire, levant juste le regard vers Kurt, ce sourire vainqueur et dominant sur le visage qui le fit tressaillir.

**- Je dois prendre ça comment ?**

**- Ferme-la, sale pervers.**

La voix de Kurt se voulait dure, mais tout ce que cela renforça, c'était le rire de Puck. Ce garçon était tellement sûr de lui, intouchable, il semblait qu'une montagne pourrait s'effondrer qu'il garderait son calme. Pourquoi est-ce que cette force qu'il dégageait attirait Kurt ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Attendez. Non ! Cela ne l'attirait pas. Kurt n'était pas attiré par Puckerman ! Jamais de la vie !

**- Tu devrais pas te laisser emporter comme ça.**

**- Je fais encore ce que je veux.**

**- T'as l'air d'un gamin.**

**- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ?**

**- Moi au moins, j'assume d'avoir aimé.**

**- J'ai pas aimé.**

**- Je crois que si.**

Mon Dieu, mais dans quoi s'embarquaient-ils ? Les réponses de Puck allaient plus vite que sa pensée, encore une fois, et il se retrouvait encore avec l'impression d'être avec Quinn. Ses réponses étaient adaptées à la jolie blonde, alors qu'il était en face de Kurt. Kurt. Un garçon. Quelle ironie. Il se moquait de lui pour son homosexualité, et le voilà à lui faire du charme. C'était pitoyable. Il trouvait cela proprement minable.

Kurt était partagé entre la colère qu'il avait contre Puckerman et la joie qu'il avait d'enfin relâcher toute cette haine. Il vidait son sac. Et avec celui qui provoquait sa colère. C'était tellement… Bon. Kurt ne montrait plus de la colère, mais ses sourcils étaient froncés Puck n'était pas heureux, mais il souriait. Ils étaient comme ça, Kurt, les jambes croisées, dos au mur Puck, les genoux pliés, face au jeune homosexuel. La situation était plus qu'ambiguë. Kurt voulut se risquer à une question, Puck l'encouragea du regard, Kurt ne parla plus. Il détourna le regard, rougit, baissa la tête. L'autre jeune homme perdit doucement son sourire et le regarda faire. Il n'était clairement pas aussi intelligent que Kurt, sûrement qu'il ne ferait pas autant d'études que lui, mais il voyait bien qu'il bataillait. Pourquoi ?

**- Qu'est-ce qui est important dans ce truc qui est arrivé ?**

**- Je ne peux pas te le dire.**

**- T'en as déjà trop dit.**

**- J'ai embrassé Blaine.**

**- Quel scoop ! Et ensuite ?**

**- C'était trop…**

Kurt se recroquevilla, les genoux ramenés contre son visage, les bras serrés autour, le mouchoir dans sa main, il fuyait encore le regard de Puck, et il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avouait tout ça. Cela ne le regardait pas, et ça lui faisait du mal de l'avouer. Soudain, il sentit sur sa main un contact chaud qui le fit frissonner, le temps qu'il se rende compte que c'était celle de Puck, il s'écarta de lui en lui criant « Ne me touche pas ! ». Ils se relevèrent tous les deux, et les sourcils du garçon à la crête se froncèrent également. Il s'approcha de Kurt, sans être menaçant, mais son regard était plus que dominant.

**- Dis la vérité !**

**- C'était différent !**

**- Comment, différent ?**

**- A force d'embrasser des filles, elles doivent te le dire, je suppose.**

**- Ne fuis pas la vérité ! Réponds-moi !**

**- Le baiser de Blaine était moins bien que le tien !**

**- Je…**

**- Tu es content, maintenant ? Tu vas me laisser partir ?**

**- C'est ça qui te met dans cet état-là…?**

Pendant un instant, peut-être le temps d'un battement de cils, Kurt crut voir les joues de Puck rougir. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il essaya de chercher dans ses yeux ambrés la réponse à ses questions, mais… Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le trouble équivalent de ses propres pupilles. Pendant cet instant, Kurt eut l'impression de tomber de haut, de découvrir la réalité. Noah était peut-être plus humain qu'il n'en avait l'air… Il n'était pas une figure parfaite de la confiance, ni même de la méchanceté. Depuis ce week-end, il avait découvert tellement de choses sur lui. Peut-être même était-il gentil et pas si bête ? Comment le savoir ? Se retournant, Kurt récupéra la bombe de laque dans le lavabo et la remit dans son sac, puis il soupira. Puck n'avait pas bougé, et toute la colère était redescendue, maintenant, peut-être qu'il fallait dire la vérité. Kurt sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il se sentirait beaucoup mieux sans ce fardeau sur les épaules.

**- Quand j'ai embrassé Blaine, ce n'était pas aussi bien que d'habitude… Tu as été mieux que lui et je… Je n'arrive plus à profiter de ses baisers depuis le tien. J'ai l'impression qu'il le sait, et qu'il m'en veut, qu'il va me quitter et que je…**

**- Il ne te quittera pas. C'est pas ça qui va briser votre couple.**

**- Es-tu seulement conscient de ce que je ressens ? Je cours droit dans le mur…**

**- Je suis désolé.**

Kurt faillit tomber à cette phrase, il se retourna et regarda Puck dans les yeux. Il était désolé ? Ca aurait pu être un mensonge, une parade, une manipulation, mais non… Il semblait vraiment demander pardon. Kurt le regarda et ses yeux s'adoucirent aux siens. Il voyait comme un petit chiot dans les yeux de Puck, comme s'il perçait une armure plus solide que le diamant. La question qui lui brûlait les lèvres revint.

**- Puck, j'ai besoin de savoir… Cette situation est tellement embarrassante… Tu es amoureux de moi ou t'es gay ou je ne sais pas ?**

**- J'en sais rien. T'es le premier gars que j'embrasse. Et je m'en souviens même pas bien.**

**Leurs regards se croisèrent, les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent tandis que ceux de Puck se plissèrent. Ils s'étaient compris.**

**- Non. Non. Je refuse. J'en ai déjà trop souffert.**

**- Je suis pas homo. Si t'étais une fille, ça poserait pas de problèmes qu'on soit ensemble.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi à la fin ?**

**- J'en sais rien, pour l'instant. On peut essayer et voir ce que ça donne, non ?**

**- J'ai Blaine. Tu as… Tu as tout un tas de filles. Quinn est là, Beth est de retour parmi vous, vous allez vous en occuper, et vous vous mettrez ensemble. C'est tout, c'est comme ça.**

**- Tout de suite, c'est pas Quinn que je veux.**

**- Puck, s'il te plait… Je t'en prie…**

D'un coup, il se rapprocha de lui, leurs regards se croisèrent. Kurt était désemparé, il aurait pu être nu qu'il sentirait la même chose. Puck n'était pas plus rassuré que lui. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait était juste. Embrasser un garçon une fois, par accident, c'était une chose. Embrasser un garçon deux fois, volontairement, c'en était une autre. En temps normal, il aurait voulu passer sa main derrière la tête de Kurt et l'approcher de la sienne, mais il avait l'impression que le simple contact pourrait les éloigner. Il pensait que toucher Kurt, c'était le libérer de sa paralysie. Leurs yeux tremblaient, suivant les mouvements de l'autre. Puck, si grand, si confiant, si puissant était là, devant le jeune gay, sans savoir quoi faire. Kurt, si petit, si timide, si faible, le contemplait comme une statue magnifique. Son regard oscilla entre ses yeux et ses lèvres, elles tremblaient. Que faire ? Kurt tenta de respirer, il n'y arriva pas. L'air ne venait pas naturellement. Il avait l'impression que c'était Puck qui lui soufflait l'air dont il avait besoin. Depuis longtemps Blaine n'était plus un obstacle. C'était devenu une ligne à franchir. Un baiser, et tout serait fini. Blaine, les Warblers, Dalton, tout. Quelques mots parvinrent à sa conscience miraculeusement.

**- Aie confiance…**

Quelle ironie, quand on savait que même lui n'avait pas confiance en ce qu'il faisait. Kurt s'apprêtait à répondre, sur ses lèvres se formaient le début du nom de Puck, mais il l'en empêcha. D'abord, ce fut ce souffle chaud qui lui caressa les lèvres, puis il sentit un petit courant électrique le parcourir. Enfin. Enfin, ils s'embrassèrent. Juste du bout des lèvres pendant une seconde. Puis Puck se rapprocha, colla Kurt contre le lavabo, leurs jambes se touchant à travers leurs pantalons, leurs torses l'un contre l'autre… Puck tourna doucement la tête, ferma les yeux, descendit son baiser et pinça la lèvre basse de Kurt. Il gémit. C'était ça. Cette sensation. Il en rêvait depuis deux nuits déjà. Il se sentit défaillir. Il tombait. Mais les bras de Noah étaient là. Il lui lécha doucement mais intensément la lèvre douce et entretenue, la mordilla tendrement, la baisa amoureusement, tandis que notre jeune transi de passion cherchait à se redresser, à lui rendre quelque chose de similaire. Quelque chose de doux, de duveteux. Il sentit le parfum de Noah, à cet instant. Puissant. Bestial. Masculin. Ce n'était pas cette douce odeur de rose. C'était le musc particulier d'un homme. Il n'avait jamais recherché cette virilité chez un garçon. Finn était charmant, Blaine également… Mais là où ces deux jeunes hommes étaient mignons et paraissaient tendres, Noah était à des kilomètres de cela. Il était d'une beauté pénétrante, d'un charme incroyable. L'alchimie était parfaite. Ils étaient les composants d'un mélange qui ne pouvaient pas rater. En cet instant, c'était la seule, et l'unique vision du monde qu'avait Kurt.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Ce n'était pas la déchirure affreuse des couples, ce n'était pas la douleur insoutenable des amants. Ils se séparèrent en douceur, et ils se regardèrent. Noah ne disait rien, Kurt non plus. Il était difficile de savoir si c'était un sourire qui se dessinait sur leurs visages. Ils étaient tellement proches à ce moment-là. Peu importait les vêtements, la peau, et d'une manière peut-être totalement folle, leurs cœurs étaient devenus une entité propre, battant aux rythmes des tambours de leurs âmes. Le grand mâle tenta une approche, il prit le poignet de Kurt, il ne se débattit pas. Il glissa ses doigts entre les siens, ils allèrent parfaitement. Ils regardèrent leurs mains, puis ils sourirent. Le plus petit déposa sa tête sur l'épaule du grand.

**- Ce n'est pas bien.**

**- Et alors ? C'est un peu comme les histoires des chevaliers, non ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Bah, la princesse est prisonnière du dragon, le chevalier arrive et l'épouse.**

**- Je ne suis pas une princesse ! Et puis c'est toi le dragon.**

**- On parie ?**

Puck rit doucement, puis il saisit la cuisse de Kurt pour le soulever. Soudain, l'aversion du sexe revint immédiatement et le prit à la gorge. Il redescendit de son nuage. Il était tellement proche de Puck, ils s'étaient embrassés encore. Quelle heure était-il ? Combien de temps étaient-ils restés ici ? Kurt se dégagea de l'emprise du jeune homme, qui le regarda d'un air perdu. Perdu et amoureux.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On s'amusait bien !**

**- Je… Je ne peux pas faire ça, Noah. T'es très bien, mais j'ai Blaine, je… Ce n'est pas bien.**

**- On s'est embrassé et t'as aimé ça ! Te fous pas de ma gueule, Kurt !**

**- C'était… C'était génial, mais je ne peux pas…**

**- Je t'en prie…**

Puck se dirigea de nouveau vers Kurt et tenta de l'apprivoiser pour un nouveau baiser. Il se déroba, et s'enfuit. Puck se retrouva seul dans les toilettes des filles. La bouche encore entrouvertes, le souvenir des lèvres de Kurt apposé sur les siennes. Il sembla perdu pendant quelques secondes, figé telle une statue. Il ne savait pas quoi ressentir. Etait-il vraiment amoureux de Kurt ? D'un garçon ? Etait-ce possible ? Visiblement, oui. Il ne servait à rien de le démentir. Depuis longtemps, il n'avait ressenti une telle excitation, un tel plaisir. Il dut s'en cacher. Mais en même temps, la colère et la frustration que cette fuite avait entraînée le rendaient fou. Quand il réalisa enfin qu'il était seul, et que Kurt l'avait fui, ses sourcils se froncèrent et d'un coup de pied, il fit s'effondrer la porte d'une des cabines. Il ramassa ses affaires avec violence et sortit de la pièce. La chute était brutale.


	4. Chapter 4 : A Long Week

**« - Groaaar ! : D**

**- C'est qui ?**

**- Ton dragon !**

**- Laisse-moi tranquille, Noah.**

**- Oh allez, princesse ! Fais un effort !**

**- Et arrête avec ça !**

**- Ok : ( T'es libre vendredi soir ?**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Shelby sort et je vais m'occuper de Beth, mais je veux pas être tout seul.**

**- Demande à Quinn.**

**- Peut pas.**

**- Pourquoi moi ?**

**- Parce que : D**

**- Bon, d'accord.**

**- Merci princesse !**

**- Arrête ça ! »**

Kurt avait tenu cette conversation avec Noah sur son téléphone. C'était un échange de messages qui l'avait assez troublé. Comment avait-il obtenu son numéro ? A qui aurait-il pu demander ? La question n'était pas très importante, après tout, tout le monde dans le Glee Club devait l'avoir, alors il lui suffisait de le demander à Mercedes, ou Tina… Et de commencer à lui envoyer ces messages. Dès qu'il avait reçu le premier message, Kurt se doutait de quelque chose, mais c'est quand il lut le terme « dragon » qu'il comprit à qui il avait à faire. Cela l'avait fait sourire, il fallait l'avouer. Ce garçon n'était pas sérieux, tout de même ? Mais le fait était là, il l'invitait à garder sa petite fille à la fin de la semaine. Quand Kurt vérifia le jour, il se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était que mardi… Le garçon s'en voulut un peu de sentir l'impatience germer dans sa poitrine. A dire vrai, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Puck fasse preuve d'une pléthore d'arguments plus convaincants les uns que les autres, mais il fallait avouer que sa demande était mignonne. Il avait pris longtemps à Kurt avant d'accepter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais d'une part, il voulait déjà se jeter sur Puck, qui lui faisait vivre d'un seul regard plus que Blaine lui faisait ressentir depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, mais d'un autre côté… Blaine était là. Si Finn lui avait fait comprendre que s'il n'était pas heureux avec Blaine, il ne devait pas rester avec lui. C'est ce que Kurt avait compris de l'explication de Finn, lors de la soirée. Son esprit était chamboulé. D'un côté, la bête qui le faisait frissonner, de l'autre, le prince qui le faisait sourire. Ce n'était pas le même sentiment… Mais après tout, ce n'était pas un vrai rencard, non ? C'était… C'était juste du baby-sitting, n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'allaient rien faire d'interdit. Kurt aurait très bien pu faire ça avec n'importe qui. Alors, en tapant fébrilement, il avait envoyé à Puck qu'il acceptait. Pour ce simple message, il se mit à rougir. Allongé sur son lit, Kurt ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait. Plusieurs sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui. Excitation, peur, joie, culpabilité… Il refusait d'admettre qu'il était en train de tromper Blaine. Blaine. Depuis dimanche, il ne lui avait plus parlé. Le jeune garçon lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages, auxquels Kurt n'avait pas répondu. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. C'était triste à dire pour le Warbler, mais l'esprit de Kurt n'était pas occupé par des bouclettes fixées par du gel, mais par une crête iroquoise du plus bel effet.

Vendredi… C'était tellement loin. Et en même temps ça arriverait tellement vite que Kurt ne pourrait pas s'en rendre compte. Le garçon sautilla dans son lit d'impatience. C'était décidé, cette relation (s'il on pouvait déjà appeler ça une relation) le mettait en joie ! Se retournant dans son lit, il mit sa tête dans son oreiller et se mit à rire pour lui-même. Ca ne lui était pas arrivé de rire comme ça depuis ce week-end. Ca faisait du bien. Cependant, si son histoire était en train de remonter, ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde. Chacun avait ses problèmes, et si le destin le voulait, ils finiraient tous par se regrouper.

Depuis ce week-end, et puis d'ailleurs, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Blaine n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Kurt. Il était nerveux. Il ne le montrait pas, comme à son habitude, mais il espérait que celui ou celle qui avait embrassé son petit ami ne recommencerait pas. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Kurt, mais il savait qu'il était bien trop sensible pour endurer la chose seul. Si Blaine semblait parfaitement propre sur lui, cette situation le rendait un peu plus agressif vis-à-vis des autres. Il ne se mettait pas à crier contre tout le monde, certes non, mais il était vite agacé contre quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Contrairement à d'habitude, où il aurait essayé de trouver un terrain d'entente, et où tout aurait fini par revenir à son avantage. C'était une de ses qualités, la diplomatie. Mais là, il ne se sentait pas comme ça. En ce mercredi, à Dalton, Blaine commençait réellement à s'inquiéter. Depuis dimanche, pas un message, pas un appel, pas une nouvelle. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait les cours, les autres Warblers, et ses parents n'étaient pas au courant pour Kurt, alors il ne pouvait pas juste se lever un matin et dire « Maman, papa, je vais chez mon petit ami, je m'inquiète ! », non, non, et non. Et puis de toute façon, que voulait-il y faire ? Peut-être que le téléphone du garçon n'avait plus de batterie, ou bien qu'il l'avait juste oublié chez lui. Rien d'important, vraiment. C'était ce qu'il se disait. Mais tout de même.

**- Qui est-ce ?**

Blaine sursauta. Il était assis sur un des canapés luxueux de Dalton, les jambes croisées, regardant le fond d'écran de son téléphone. Kurt, évidemment. Qui d'autre aurait-il pu avoir sur son portable ? Une star qu'il appréciait ? Mais Kurt était plus important qu'elles dans sa vie. Du moins, il pensait. Il ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question, ça lui paraissait évident. Mais tandis qu'il rêvassait en souriant béatement à ces photos sur son téléphone, il avait été surpris par une voix venant de derrière lui. C'était un garçon. Un garçon assez beau il fallait dire. Grand, bien fait, les épaules élargies par l'uniforme des étudiants de Dalton. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une houppette, dégageant son front, faisant apparaître ses yeux bleus. Etrangement, ces yeux lui faisaient penser à quelqu'un d'autre, sans qu'il sut dire pourquoi. Sûrement ceux de Kurt. Cependant, c'était différent. Si Kurt ressemblait à un adorable petit chiot, ce garçon avait des yeux plus profonds et le regard plus intense que son petit ami. L'année passée, Kurt avait tenté comme il pouvait de faire des têtes « sexys », sans succès. Il ressemblait plus à un garçon constipé qu'autre chose. Mais lui, il semblait que son regard était charmeur de base. Lorsqu'il s'était retourné, Blaine n'avait pas réagi pendant plusieurs secondes à cette déclaration. Il était juste resté comme ça, l'air surpris, la bouche entrouverte. L'autre sourit et lui tendit sa main.

**- Sebastian.**

**- Euh, je… Blaine.**

**- Je suis nouveau, mais j'ai tout de même entendu parler de tes exploits chez les Warblers. Je te félicite, les vidéos sur youtube sont unanimes, tu es le chef de la chorale.**

**- Oh, non, pas du tout, je… J'ai le lead, mais je ne suis pas le chef des Warblers, absolument pas. Ce sont mes potes, et on est tous égaux.**

**- C'est ce qu'on dit. Alors, qui est ce charmant petit agneau ?**

Blaine mit un certain temps à détacher son regard de celui de ce fameux Sebastian, puisque celui-ci lui indiqua son téléphone de la main qui avait serrée la sienne. Blaine rougit un peu à la question… De honte ? Sélectionnant une photo, le Warbler la montra au garçon qui sourit en voyant Kurt faire de même. Haussant les épaules, Sebastian prit un air assez hautain d'un coup, et il annonça doucement mais suffisamment fort pour que Blaine l'entende ce qu'il en pensait.

**- Kurt. C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle.**

**- Et c'est ton copain, j'imagine…**

**- C'est exact.**

**- Il est mignon, même puceau.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- T'as pas encore tapé dedans ?**

Les mots de Sebastian surprirent Blaine. Sous le choc, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Après l'incompréhension, puis l'indignation, ce fut la colère qui prit Blaine. Pas une colère dévastatrice, mais son regard se changea et l'on comprit facilement qu'il se mettait en position de défense. Le fait que Sebastian commence à parler de Kurt le rendait plus méfiant. Mais surtout, il était troublé, car il soulevait un point important dans leur relation qui… Avouons-le, gênait Blaine. Secouant la tête, il s'éclaircit la gorge et d'un coup sa voix fut beaucoup moins assurée.

**- Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde, Sebastian.**

**- Si tu veux je m'en charge !**

Le nouvel étudiant se mit à rire et fit une tape sur l'épaule de Blaine, qui restait toujours scotché par le franc parlé de Sebastian mais aussi par son audace, et surtout sa perversité. Evidemment, tous les garçons de leur âge pensaient à ce genre de choses, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour exposer sa vie sexuelle comme ça ! Mais Blaine mit un certain temps avant de bien comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Premièrement, Sebastian était gay, c'était maintenant clair. Ensuite, il proposait à Blaine de coucher à sa place avec Kurt ? De le tromper volontairement ? A cet instant, Blaine ne savait plus qui était le plus stupide dans la conversation, lui de ne pas avoir compris ses intentions tout de suite, ou bien Sebastian qui croyait pouvoir coucher avec SON petit-ami en toute impunité ? Cela resta en travers de la gorge du Warbler qui prit quelques autres secondes avant de trouver quelque chose à dire. Il n'était absolument pas habitué à ce genre de situations, et c'était… Etrange.

**- Je crois ne pas avoir tout saisi. Tu pourrais répéter ?**

Cette question était dite sur le ton du « Tu aurais l'audace de répéter ce que tu viens de me dire ? ». La voix de Blaine était légèrement tremblante à cause de la colère qui montait de plus en plus en lui.

**- Je te proposais juste de décoincer ton petit Kurt, ça te pose un problème ?**

**- Evidemment ! Pour qui tu te prends ?**

**- Oh, ça va, c'était juste pour rire, je vais pas y toucher à ton garçon, j'ai mieux sous les yeux.**

Sebastian tapota l'épaule de Blaine et s'en alla, quittant la pièce sans qu'il ait la chance de lui répondre. Blaine était soufflé. Comment osait-il ? Après avoir dit qu'il voudrait bien se faire Kurt, il le draguait lui ? Mais qui était ce type à la fin ? Comment se permettait-il ces familiarités ? Si Blaine le trouvait assez beau, s'il était gay, cela n'excusait en rien son comportement ignoble ! Il était déjà parti avant que Blaine ne puisse exploser. Il fronça les sourcils et s'enfonça de nouveau dans son canapé, l'air toujours perdu et énervé. Il n'avait pas aimé la façon dont Sebastian avait parlé de Kurt, vraiment, ça lui faisait mal pour lui. Et ensuite, il avait essayé de le séduire ? Ce sentiment avait longtemps manqué à Blaine, le jeu de la séduction… Mais Kurt ne devait pas subir ses écarts. Il l'aimait lui, et même s'ils n'étaient pas le couple aux rebondissements les plus intenses, il ne se laisserait pas avoir par le premier venu. Et il savait que Kurt lui était aussi fidèle qu'il ne lui était. Il en était sûr.

Les sonneries s'étaient enclenchées, les élèves s'étaient levés, les cours s'étaient achevés. Certains élèves traînèrent, d'autres se précipitèrent, et entre les deux, on trouvait deux jeunes filles aux tenues de cheerleaders. Dans le brouhaha ambiant, aucune n'osa prononcer un mot, s'il fallait hurler pour se faire entendre, autant rester silencieuses. Cependant, c'était des regards en coin, des sourires. Le jeudi soir, pas de chorale, tout le monde rentrait chez soi. Mais peut-être pas ce soir. Santana et Brittany sortirent finalement du bâtiment principal et elles s'installèrent sur un banc proche des arrêts de bus. De nombreux élèves étaient regroupés contre les vitres du seul car qui les ramènerait chez eux. Mais les deux cheerios étaient un peu plus intelligentes que cela, et elles savaient ce qu'elles avaient à faire pour être sûres d'être assises, sans avoir les fesses d'un garçon pour seule vision. Du moins, Santana savait. Brittany la suivait, sachant qu'en général les idées de sa complice étaient, soit géniales, soit incroyablement géniales. Les élèves étaient tellement pressés de rentrer chez eux qu'ils oubliaient parfois qu'il y avait plusieurs bus qui passaient, à un intervalle très court. Mais comme tous se précipitaient dans le premier, il restait aux autres toutes les places dans les suivants. Leur sac sur leur dos, les deux filles discutèrent. Evidemment, cela n'allait pas très haut, et il s'agissait surtout de raconter les potins, ou bien de parler du Glee Club. Bref, elles discutaient.

Lorsque le bus arriva, elles montèrent toutes deux avant tout le monde. Leur réputation était, après tout, la raison pour laquelle elles étaient si respectées. Et elles portaient leur uniforme de cheerleader, les rendant encore plus importante. S'installant dans le fond du bus, les deux filles commencèrent à regarder ailleurs lorsque le véhicule commença à rouler. Santana commença à penser aux sentiments qu'elle avait pour Brittany. Elle n'osait le révéler à personne, surtout depuis qu'elle s'était faite rejeter par la jeune blonde. Enfin, ce n'était pas réellement un rejet, mais elle lui avait qu'elle préférait ne pas briser le cœur d'Artie. Artie, cet handicapé. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce que Brittany lui avait trouvé. Oui, car ils avaient rompu, au plus grand plaisir de Santana. Elle se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit sa meilleure amie avec affinités lorsqu'elles en avaient discuté. S'il n'y avait pas eu Artie, elles se seraient mises ensemble… Et Artie n'était plus là. Il n'était plus dans la compétition, et Santana pouvait posséder Brittany comme il le fallait. Elle l'aimait. Elle était la seule à aimer, alors il ne pouvait y avoir d'autres garçons sur la liste ! Brittany se serait rendue compte rapidement que Santana était celle qu'il lui fallait si elle avait accepté. Mais elles n'étaient pas ensemble. Et tout l'été, Santana y avait pensé. Elle avait pensé à elle.

Toujours plongée dans sa réflexion, Santana sentit un petit mouvement de son épaule, et une main dessus. C'était celle de Brittany qui la regardait avec cet air doux et innocent qui la caractérisait si bien. Santana voulut craquer et sourire, mais elle se contenta de la regarder en lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait. La jeune blonde regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait à conserver un secret entre elle et Santana. Puis elle se lança.

**- Tu veux venir chez moi ? On pourrait continuer à parler, et réviser.**

**- Réviser ? Je veux bien venir, mais à condition qu'on fasse tout ce que tu voudras, sauf des révisions !**

**- Tant mieux, on en fera pas alors !**

Elles rirent. Et sans que Santana donne un avis final, elles savaient qu'elle viendrait. La jeune fille saisit son portable dans son sac et envoya un sms à sa mère la prévenant qu'elle rentrerait tard dans la soirée, puisqu'elle serait avec Brittany. Et si elle n'était pas d'accord, tant pis. Après tout, Santana était une grande fille, et moins elle était auprès de sa mère, mieux elle se portait. Sa famille n'était pas au courant pour elle, ça lui faisait du mal de savoir qu'elle leur mentait, et pour ne pas avoir à faire face à la vérité, elle fuyait. Depuis l'année dernière, elle s'était un peu renfermée sur elle-même chez elle. Peut-être parce que lorsque la télé passait un article sur deux homosexuelles, ses parents étaient dégoûtés et le faisaient savoir en les traitant de « dévergondées ignobles et contre nature ». Plus le temps passait, et plus elle s'éloignait de sa famille. C'était comme ça, et il fallait s'y faire, n'est-ce pas ? Un jour, elle avouerait à tout le monde, et elle quitterait sa maison, couperait les ponts et irait vivre ailleurs. Si seulement Brittany pouvait la suivre. Aux yeux de la latine, c'était une des filles les plus jolies qui puissent exister. Mais pas seulement. Elles se complétaient dans tous les aspects de leur personnalité. Santana était une garce, Brittany avait un cœur en or. Elles possédaient toutes deux un sens de la répartie accentué par une logique à faire taire leur opposant. Ainsi, si elles devaient s'énerver contre quelqu'un, elles parleraient, et cette personne devrait se taire, n'ayant plus rien à ajouter. Brittany était toujours considérée comme une imbécile, mais Santana voyait la vraie Brittany, la jeune fille pétillante et innocente, celle qui avait des idées géniales, même si elles étaient mal formulées. Cette jeune blonde ne se prenait pas la tête, et en disant ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, elle apaisait Santana. Elle, pensait tout le temps. A la peur qu'elle inspirait chez certains, à la peur qu'elle avait qu'on découvre sa sexualité. C'est pourquoi elle l'aimait. Evidemment, elle pourrait parler pendant des heures de ses sentiments, mais elle ne le faisait pas. Pourquoi faire, après tout ? Elle en avait honte. La seule personne à qui elle l'avait dit, c'était la seule intéressée, et elle l'avait rejetée. Certes, ce n'était pas un non définitif, mais Santana ne voyait que le refus dans cette histoire. Quelle triste histoire…

Arrivée chez Brittany, les jeunes filles montèrent à l'étage, après que Santana ait salué les parents de son amie. Elle venait ici tellement souvent que les parents de Brittany lui demandaient « Santana vient manger ce soir ? ». Quand c'était le cas, elle pensait qu'ils étaient magiques et devins, et qu'ils devaient aussi lire son journal, ce qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout. Mais quand ce n'était pas le cas, elle se disait que ses parents étaient tout simplement fous et qu'ils voyaient des fantômes dans toute la maison. Lorsque Brittany et Santana s'enfermèrent dans sa chambre, chacune trouva son aise, Santana sur le lit, Brittany sur une chaise. Si elles discutaient joyeusement jusque là, l'air de la jeune blonde n'échappa par à Santana. Elle voyait dans ses yeux bleus un peu d'inquiétude. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle l'interpella donc, en lui prenant la main.

**- Hey, Brit', qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

**- Tu te souviens que l'année dernière, je t'ai dit que si j'étais seule, et que si tu étais seule, on pourrait se mettre ensemble ? Ce moment est arrivé. J'avais peur de te le demander, depuis le début de l'année, parce que, tu sais, Quinn a rendu tout le monde fou, sauf moi, parce que je sais qu'elle est normale.**

**- Brittany, est-ce que tu peux le dire ?**

**- Dire quoi ?**

**- Ce que tu ressens ! Je veux t'entendre le dire !**

**- J'ai chaud, peut-être que je vais ouvrir la fenêtre.**

**- A propos de moi, à propos de… Nous. On s'embrasse, on prend des bains ensemble, mais on est pas ensemble, et ça me tue. J'ai juste l'impression qu'un mur nous sépare, et que tu es la seule à pouvoir le briser. Comprends-moi, Brittany ! J'ai besoin de t'entendre le dire, parce que…**

**- Je t'aime Santana.**

**- Parce que… Parce que… Quoi ?**

**- C'est ce que tu veux entendre, non ? Je te le dis honnêtement, je t'aime. Je veux qu'on soit ensemble, pas seulement parce que Artie n'est plus là, mais parce que tu es plus importante que n'importe qui pour moi.**

**- Tu le penses ?**

**- Lord Tubbington disait que c'était une mauvaise idée. J'ai arrêté de lui donner du fromage. Maintenant, il regrette.**

**- Je… Brittany, tu…**

**- Tais-toi, Santana. On est amies depuis qu'on est petites, et depuis l'année dernière, on passe notre temps à nous embrasser, comme si c'était interdit. Je ne veux pas me cacher de t'aimer Santana, parce que maintenant, c'est trop tard.**

**- Je n'ose pas ! Tu imagines ? Tout ce qu'ils diront ! Nous ne sommes pas supposées être ensemble ! Une réputation prend des années à se faire, mais juste une seconde à être détruite !**

**- C'est ça l'important pour toi, Santana, ta réputation ? Tu te fiches qu'on soit ensemble si ta réputation reste stable ? Personne n'en a rien à faire dans le Glee Club ! On s'aime comme on est !**

**- J'ai déjà une famille, et ce sera beaucoup plus difficile de s'en occuper avec eux qu'avec le Glee Club ! Kurt a été accepté par son père, mais le mien me tuerait s'il savait que j'aime les filles ! Je… Je ne peux pas, Brit'…**

**- Alors on ne peut pas être ensemble…**

**- Si, on peut parfaitement, si cela reste secret…**

**- Assez, Santana ! J'en ai assez des secrets ! J'en ai assez de devoir tout te céder ! Tu es peut-être plus intelligente que moi, mais je ne suis pas une idiote !**

**- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, je…**

**- Si tu veux vraiment qu'on soit ensemble, alors il va falloir faire des efforts, toi aussi !**

Santana ne put que se taire, les yeux pleins de larmes, tandis qu'elle fixait Brittany, debout et l'air plus sérieuse que jamais. Ses yeux bleus étaient plus brillants que jamais, la colère qui se dégageait était peut-être aussi grande que l'amour qui l'habitait. Santana avait toujours un rôle dominant dans leur couple, mais cette fois, c'était Brittany qui lui apprenait des choses. Le feu qui brûlait en elle s'était peut-être affaibli avec le temps, peut-être avait-elle commencé à enterrer ses émotions au profit de sa popularité, mais maintenant… Maintenant, elle saisissait à quel point elle aimait Brittany pour ce qu'elle lui apportait : De la modestie. Santana se leva, aussi silencieuse que possible, mais ses jambes ne pouvaient juste pas supporter sa joie et sa tristesse. Brittany s'approcha d'elle, et elle saisit ses mains, l'aidant à se reposer sur le lit. Elle voyait doucement les larmes couler sur le visage de son amie, et elle les essuya du bout de ses doigts. Elle s'installa ensuite à ses côtés, et elle la força à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Caressant les cheveux de la douce latine, Brittany perdit rapidement toute sa colère, respirant doucement.

**- Je ne voulais pas te blesser, San', je…**

**- Non, tu as raison. Je dois arrêter tout ça. Je dois faire des choix…**

**- Donc ?**

**- Je te veux, toi… Mais peut-être est-ce qu'on peut attendre un peu avant de l'avouer à tout le monde ? Je veux dire, je le ferai. Je te le promets !**

**- Ca peut attendre un peu.**

Les deux jeunes filles levèrent leurs regards l'une vers l'autre et elles se sourirent d'un air triste. Leur relation débutait réellement maintenant. Après la pluie vient le beau temps, et un arc-en-ciel venait d'apparaître au-dessus de leurs têtes.

La cloque qui sonne, le week-end qui démarre… et Kurt ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Se dépêcher et se jeter sur Noah pour qu'ils se retrouvent à deux ? Sûrement pas. Kurt n'était pas amoureux de lui. Certes, il embrassait très bien et il le troublait, mais il n'était certainement pas amoureux de lui, c'était… Une aventure, voilà. Mais il trompait tout de même Blaine avec lui… Non, il ne le trompait pas. Il mettait en pause sa relation avec Blaine. A cette pensée, le cœur de Kurt se serra. Que faisait-il ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Pourquoi Blaine devrait-il subir son envie d'aller voir ailleurs ? Kurt n'était pas honnête avec son petit ami. Même si être avec Noah le mettait en joie, savoir que Blaine était à côté le rendait nerveux. Parfois il se disait « Blaine n'a qu'à être un bon copain ! », et il n'avait aucun scrupule à sourire devant les messages de Puck, d'autres fois, il se disait « Il n'a rien fait pour mériter que je le trompe… » Et il s'arrêtait de répondre aux messages de Noah. Encore un dilemme, encore. Alors que toute la semaine, il avait été pressé d'accompagner le jeune homme, maintenant, il y allait à reculons. Il devait lui en parler. Affaires bouclées, Kurt prit son téléphone en main et envoya un message à Puck pour lui donner rendez-vous à l'auditorium. Il devait le voir avant tout de chose. Une fois qu'il eut envoyé le petit mot au jeune homme, il se précipita vers le lieu où ils devaient se retrouver, pour se préparer à parler. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il savait juste qu'il était stressé. Kurt jouait nerveusement avec ses mains, fixant ses pieds, alors qu'il était assis près de l'entrée de l'auditorium.

**- Ca va princesse ?**

Kurt releva la tête et il remarqua que Noah était installé devant lui, son sourire parfait et calme en sa direction. Le jeune Hummel se frotta le visage et le regarda, posant ses mains sur ses genoux, ne souriant pas, ne le regardant pas. Il le fuyait. Ce n'était pas de lui qu'il avait peur, mais il se sentait… Tellement coupable.

**- Puck…**

**- Oui, c'est moi.**

**- Je euh… Ce n'est pas bien ce qu'on fait, tu sais…**

**- Ne recommence pas, Kurt. Tu sais bien que Blaine et toi… Contre toi et moi, ça vaut pas grand-chose.**

**- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?**

**- Ca veut dire que moi, je peux te donner plus que lui.**

**- Tu plaisantes ? Si jamais on se mettait ensemble, ça serait uniquement pour agrandir ta liste de conquêtes, j'en suis sûr ! Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que t'irais pas me tromper ?**

**- Parce que je tiens à toi.**

Kurt leva une main vers Noah pour le faire taire, et ce dernier la lui saisit entre les deux siennes, le regardant d'un air sérieux et avec des yeux… Des yeux étranges, perturbants. Kurt essaya de retirer sa main de celles de Noah, sans succès. Celui-ci la caressa, la réchauffa, faisant frissonner le jeune garçon. Kurt se pinça les lèvres, regardant Puck qui continua de toucher sa main pour le rassurer, le réconforter. A ce moment précis, il était difficile de savoir ce que Noah ressentait, mais Kurt était triste.

**- Depuis combien de temps, hein ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? J'aime Blaine, je l'aime depuis plusieurs mois, et c'est maintenant que tu me dis que tu tiens à moi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas.**

**- Tu ne sais pas grand-chose.**

**- Peut-être, mais c'est pas ça l'important. Laisse-moi parler !**

**- Hm…**

**- Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je tiens à toi, d'accord ? Mais je suis am… Enfin, on est _amis_ depuis longtemps déjà. Deux ans, maintenant. Je… Enfin, on te protège, avec les gars du Glee Club. On doit le faire parce qu'on tient à toi, tous.**

**- Assez pour m'embrasser, peut-être ?**

**- Il faudra que tu arrêtes de penser qu'à toi, un jour.**

Puck avait désormais lâché la main de Kurt pour le regarder d'un air sérieux et légèrement énervé. Il avait certes des sentiments pour lui, peut-être des sentiments très forts, mais cela n'excusait pas tout. Certes, lui-même était rarement charitable aux autres, mais il commençait à en avoir assez de voir Kurt le fuir comme ça, et le prendre de haut. Il était maladroit, il faisait ce qu'il pouvait ! Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ça ? Son regard passa rapidement de la colère à de l'inquiétude, essayant de cacher ce voile de tristesse qui recouvrait son visage.

**- Merde, Kurt. Pour moi aussi c'est difficile.**

Ce dernier regarda le visage de Noah. Sa main se rapprocha de sa bouche et il commença à mordiller nerveusement son ongle, le regardant, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Toute la semaine, ce n'était que des messages qu'ils s'envoyaient, et là, ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, dans la plus stricte intimité qu'offrait l'auditorium. Kurt baissa la tête et ramena ses jambes sur le siège pour se recroqueviller, Puck se leva et vint s'installer à ses côtés, le regardant d'un air plus triste que jamais.

**- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Kurt…**

**- Tu m'en fais… Mais je… Moi non plus, je ne veux pas te blesser.**

**- Alors oublie Blaine. Pour moi.**

**- C'est facile pour toi. Tu es beau, tu es grand, tu es musclé, d'un seul regard tu peux te mettre en couple avec n'importe quelle fille, parce que tu sais les charmer. Mais moi… Sais-tu seulement ce que ça fait d'être gay ? De se sentir obligé de prendre ce qu'il y a ? Tu as le choix, moi non. Si tu me brises le cœur, qu'est-ce que j'aurais ? Rien. Comprends-moi, Noah…**

**- Quand je suis avec toi, je sais ce que ça fait, et je veux pas que tu te sentes seul.**

Ils se turent, Puck se mordit la lèvre basse, et il porta sa main au menton de Kurt pour le relever, un sourire triste et maladroit sur son visage. Ses yeux olive brillant doucement, comme pour montrer le fond d'une âme tourmentée et pourtant avançant avec sûreté.

**- Je ne sais pas comment je ferai, mais j'essaierai d'être assez beau, assez grand et assez musclé pour toi. Ce n'est ni Quinn, ni Santana, ni personne que je veux. Sauf…**

**- … Moi ?**

Puck ne répondit qu'en approchant son visage du sien. Kurt déglutit et décala sa tête sur le côté, le baiser échoua. Le garçon posa son front sur l'épaule de Puck qui hésita, mais qui finalement caressa lentement ses cheveux, d'une main tremblante et pas très habile. Son regard était perdu dans le fond de la salle. Il voulait faire le point sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait le dire à Kurt, le séduire, le faire sourire et rire, le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser. Il voulait l'emmener ailleurs, quelque part où il n'y aurait rien contre eux deux. Rien qu'eux deux. Mais Puck était réaliste. Il ne trouverait pas de lieu comme ça. Ca n'existait pas. Alors… Oui, dans ce cas, il voulait protéger Kurt de tout. C'était une beauté fragile, il ne voulait pas, il détestait l'idée de le voir souffrir à cause des autres. Lui, c'était un gars solide qui s'était endurci avec le temps. Il avait rapidement du devenir un homme, parce qu'il y avait sa mère et sa sœur, mais Kurt… Il avait tellement besoin d'être protégé, d'être serré dans des bras comme les siens, il le savait. C'est lorsqu'il sentit que la tête de ce dernier se retirait de son épaule, qu'il sortit de sa rêverie, le jeune Hummel avait les yeux humides, mais il souriait.

**- Je veux bien qu'on… Qu'on se voit, mais… J'ai besoin d'être sûr que tu seras là quand j'aurais besoin de toi…**

**- Toujours, je…**

**- Je te laisse jusqu'au premier décembre… Prouve-moi que ça peut marcher… Et je… Enfin, je verrais si on peut être ensemble…**

**- Donc tu me laisses ma chance ? C'est vrai ?**

Kurt rougit et rit lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Puck s'étendre d'une oreille à l'autre, ce dernier semblait vraiment heureux de ce que venait lui dire le jeune garçon. Il leva les yeux et acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, tandis que Puck la lui saisissait pour l'embrasser. Dans un petit cri qui ressemblait plus à un rire, il plaça sa main devant sa bouche, obligeant le jeune adulte à crête à se retirer.

**- Pas de baisers !**

**- Pas tout de suite ?**

**- Je ne sais pas… Si tu es sage.**

**- Tu ne peux pas contenir Puckzilla.**

**- L'espoir fait vivre.**

**- Allez princesse, viens te faire dévorer !**

**- Tu n'as pas un bébé dragon à t'occuper ?**

**- On a rendez-vous chez Shelby à 19h… Ca nous laisse du temps, non ?**

**- Du temps, pour ?**

**- Je sais pas… Suffisamment pour que je te déshabille, non ?**

L'expression de Kurt se refroidit d'un seul coup, et Puck lui caressa la joue du revers de la main, souriant d'un air rassurant, haussant les épaules.

**- Quand tu seras prêt, j'imagine.**

**- Je préfère ça.**

**- Tu veux aller boire un truc au Lima Bean ? Enfin, que j'aille commander, parce que je peux pas m'afficher avec toi, ça ferait bizarre.**

**- Hm… Tu sais ce que je prends ?**

**- Un chocolat chaud sur les cuisses ?**

Puck tira la langue à Kurt qui lui tapa sur l'épaule en riant doucement.

**- Imbécile !**

**- Je ne sais pas, tu peux me le dire ?**

**- Je ne sais pas.**

**- Si tu ne me le dis pas, je t'embrasse.**

**- Quel est le mieux selon toi ?**

**- Tu me le dis, et je t'embrasse.**

**- T'es pas possible…**

**- Kurt…**

**- Un grand mocha allégé.**

**- Rien que ça !**

**- On est princesse, ou on ne l'est pas.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Too perfect to be real

Ok ! Bon, je pense que je peux faire un point. J'apprécie vraiment vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir, et dès que j'en vois une, je suis toujours super excité de la lire ! En revanche, je m'attends à des critiques plus mitigées quant à ce chapitre. Je vous laisse le lire, mais... J'imagine que ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous vous attendez ^^. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Ils étaient tous deux assis aux places avant de la voiture de Noah, sirotant leur café, tout en restant silencieux. Le conducteur roulait doucement en direction d'une maison qu'il visitait souvent, peut-être une fois tous les trois jours. On pouvait être sûr qu'il venait pour voir sa petite fille, et quand Kurt l'avait entendu dire ça, il avait souri en baissant la tête, rougissant doucement. Pourquoi rougir ? Après tout, le plus gêné, ça aurait du être le bad boy de service se retrouvant aussi vulnérable qu'un ourson dès qu'il s'agissait de sa fille. Mais ce n'était pas de timidité. Kurt était agréablement surpris de ce comportement chez Noah, et il ne s'en cachait pas. A chaque fois qu'ils évoquaient le nom de sa petite fille, il voyait ses yeux briller, et il pouvait sentir, même de loin, que son cœur battait la chamade. C'est pourquoi, tout en chasteté, et en essayant d'être le plus naturel possible, sans déranger la conduite, Kurt caressa la main de Noah. Ce dernier fut d'abord surpris, lorsqu'il le fit. Il ne comprit pas, et son expression se figea dans un certain étonnement, mais lorsqu'il réalisa au bout de quelques secondes, il leva les yeux vers son… Camarade ? Il ne savait pas comment l'appeler. Mais il leva les yeux vers lui et il lui sourit, un sourire doux.<p>

Il devait avouer que les sentiments de Kurt lui étaient troubles. L'aimait-il ? Ou bien jouait-il ? On pouvait lui donner toutes les réputations de mauvais garçons, briseurs de cœurs et embrouilleurs, il n'en restait pas moins humain, et pour le coup, il ne savait pas qui jouait avec qui. Les choses s'étaient précipitées, et il ne savait plus lui-même où il en était. Il était presque sûr d'être sorti de la période « Je joue avec toi parce que je suis un méchant »… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ? Il s'était rendu compte que Kurt était un garçon très gentil, tout au long de la semaine. Leurs messages étaient niais, parfois plus chauds, mais Kurt le refroidissait. Ca, en revanche, il n'aimait pas. Il restait le Puckerman, et ce trait de sa personnalité n'était pas négligeable. C'était un adolescent, et ce qu'il aimait, c'était les femmes. Enfin, le sexe en général. Il avait l'impression de perdre du temps quand il n'était pas dans un lit, sur un canapé, ou sur une table pour coucher. Et Kurt repoussait toujours ce moment. C'était frustrant. Et pourtant. Ca faisait déjà une semaine qu'il s'était abstenu d'aller voir qui que ce soit. Et pourquoi ? Pour un garçon qui ne voulait pas l'embrasser ? C'était un peu fort tout de même ! Mais il devait faire avec. Pourquoi ne pas le forcer ? Après tout, il avait bien réussi à l'obliger à l'embrasser longuement et sensuellement, alors pourquoi ne pas passer à la prochaine étape grâce à ses muscles, à son regard et à sa persuasion nommée ivresse ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de blesser Kurt… C'était un garçon trop sensible pour qu'il ne lui fasse ça. Par ailleurs, le simple fait de le regarder avec ce petit sourire angélique faisait s'envoler toutes ces pensées noires et malsaines. Et tout ce dont il était capable de faire en le regardant, c'était de lui répondre par un autre sourire complètement niais et amoureux. Car oui, il avait décidé que finalement, il était amoureux. Et que ce n'était pas grave. Après tout, ils n'étaient que deux à lui avoir pris son cœur une fois. Quinn, et ils eurent un bébé. Kurt, et… Et pour l'instant, il ne savait pas. Mais en y repensant, il voulait quelque chose avec lui. Quelque chose qui ne se briserait pas. Il ne voulait pas accomplir les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Quinn. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le contenir, lui et ses envies, lui et sa folie. Il voulait le demander à Kurt, mais, maintenant ? En voiture ? Alors qu'il était encore en couple ? Non, non, il devait attendre. Il devait attendre avant plein de choses. Mais il se disait que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

**- Noah ?**

**- Hm ?**

**- Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment s'occuper de Beth, ou tu m'emmènes quelque part pour je ne sais quelle raison obscure ?**

**- Fais-moi confiance princesse, je ne t'ai pas déçu jusque là, si ?**

**- Non, bien sûr que non. Tu as brisé mon cœur, tu me forces à tromper mon copain, et tu me kidnappes pour t'occuper de ta fille.**

**- Arrête un peu tes sarcasmes, on dirait Quinn.**

Ils se regardèrent et sourirent. Kurt n'avait pas tort, au fond. Il lui avait vraiment brisé le cœur, mais… La seule question qu'il lui venait à l'esprit était : Et alors ? A ce moment précis, il se sentait bien. Pas totalement bien, mais bien quand même. Les mains autour de son café, Kurt le caressa en regardant la route devant eux. Perdu dans ses pensées, sûrement. La radio était coupée, et tout ce qu'il entendit, en dehors du ronronnement de la voiture, ce fut la voix de Puck. Il se retourna vers lui et il reconnut l'air de la chanson qu'il avait chanté le premier jour de la semaine. La question qu'il voulait poser était sur le bout de sa langue, et il n'osait pas la dire. Peut-être de peur de se retrouver dans une série de compliments de la part de Noah, et de ne plus savoir quoi dire.

**- Pourquoi cette chanson ?**

**- Je sais pas. Le chanteur est homo, non ? Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir que je m'intéresse à ce monde.**

**- Je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié, en fait… Je veux dire, tu chantes bien, même très bien, mais c'est que sur le moment, j'étais trop… Choqué disons, pour que tu me la chantes.**

**- Désolé princesse. Je ferai attention la prochaine fois. Mais ça t'a plus, quand même ?**

**- Tu as une belle voix, Noah. Vraiment.**

**- Tu aimes m'entendre chanter ?**

**- Tu te souviens de la chanson que tu as chantée à Quinn il y a deux ans ? _Beth_… Elle était magnifique.**

**- Tu trouves ?**

**- Oui. J'ai beaucoup aimé.**

**- Alors tu vas adorer cette soirée.**

Alors qu'ils regardaient tous deux la route, Noah s'arrêta au feu rouge et Kurt se tourna vers lui d'un air interrogateur. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de s'en rendre compte que ses lèvres étaient déjà contre celles du garçon à crêtes. Il le repoussa, tout en profitant de ce baiser volé.

**- J'ai dit non !**

**- Maaais ! S'il te plaît, princesse, embrasse-moi !**

**- … Un tout petit alors ?**

**- Yeah !**

**- Petit, on a dit ! Tu promets ?**

**- Je promets.**

Ils vérifièrent le feu de signalisation et ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, leurs respirations se mêlant l'une à l'autre. Kurt ne savait pas si ce qu'il faisait était bien. Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. Il était trop attiré par Noah pour se poser des questions. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, furent aspirées, elles se caressèrent d'abord, puis se serrèrent, se redécouvrant. Ce n'était pas encore habituel pour eux de s'embrasser. Mais Kurt avait l'impression qu'il ne se lasserait jamais du goût de cette bouche. Il sentit la langue de Noah s'introduire entre ses lèvres, et il ne sut comment réagir. Un « petit » baiser, hein… Il attrapa l'arrière de la tête du jeune homme à crêtes et lui rendit la même attention. Puck passa une main sur les hanches de Kurt, l'embrassant follement. Il l'avait, et il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir. Leurs fronts, leurs nez, leurs lèvres, tout de leur visage était collé. Ce sentiment qui prit Kurt l'effraya, et il mit fin au baiser d'un coup. Il regarda Puck qui lui sourit avec cette douceur mêlée de confiance et de reconnaissance. Un petit peu de luxure, peut-être…

**- Merci mon ange.**

**- Oh, arrête avec ça, on dirait un bisounours !**

**- J'ai tellement envie de toi, tu peux pas savoir…**

**- Noah, s'il te plaît, je…**

**- C'est bon, je sais.**

**- Noah…**

Le jeune adulte se redressa et il reprit la route, puisqu'on le klaxonnait derrière. Il se lécha doucement les lèvres, pendant que Kurt ne regardait pas. Il était déçu, il fallait le dire. Et un peu blessé, il fallait l'avouer. L'accomplissement final pour un couple, c'était de coucher ensemble ! Et de se marier, mais ça, c'était loin, et peut-être même qu'ils se sépareraient avant, mais peu importait. Il voulait coucher avec lui. Et pas seulement pour avoir son nom sur sa liste, non… Kurt ne savait pas, peut-être n'imaginait-il même pas les sentiments de Noah à son égard, mais il l'aimait, et il ne connaissait pas d'autres moyens pour lui prouver que de passer une nuit avec lui. C'était blessant. Un peu comme s'il refusait d'entendre quelque chose ressemblant à un « Je t'aime ». Pourtant, il voulait le lui dire. Il voulait le lui faire comprendre, mais Kurt restait sourd, et lui, il restait muet. C'était insupportable. Vraiment.

**- Noah…**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Est-ce que… Enfin… Est-ce qu'une fois, tu as aimé quand je chantais ?**

**- Oui. Plusieurs fois, même. Mais surtout une fois.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- C'était _Defying Gravity_, de _Wicked_. Tu l'as très bien faite, même si t'as chié ta note.**

**- C'était volontaire…**

**- Je sais. J'aurais aimé t'entendre l'atteindre.**

**- Tu connais Wicked ?**

**- … Oui.**

**- Je ne te savais pas fan des comédies musicales, toi qui ignorais l'existence de Lady Gaga.**

**- Ne confonds pas, c'est après t'avoir entendu chanter que j'ai regardé. Et puis Lady Gaga est… Bizarre.**

**- C'est mignon. Je veux dire, tu es mignon.**

Puck tourna la tête et il vit un sourire étendu sur le visage de Kurt, le faisant rougir et reprenant le contrôle du volant, fronçant les sourcils. C'était vrai. Il le trouvait adorable. Kurt sirota un peu de son café et s'éclaircit la gorge. Sa voix était chauffée, évidemment, mais cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il n'avait pas chanté quelque chose. Enfin… Il ne voulait pas vraiment chanter, mais tout du moins, faire sourire Noah, l'attirer… Il se mit à reproduire le rythme de _Defying Gravity_, bouche fermée. Il ne regarda pas le garçon à ses côtés, et il se contenta de sourire, mais il sentait ses yeux le caresser. Il continua avec un peu plus d'entrain, tandis qu'un instant plus tard, il remarqua qu'à sa voix s'ajoutait celle de Noah. Il s'arrêta un instant de chanter, trop étonné que le grand joueur de football connaisse le rythme d'une chanson pour fille. Mais quand celui-ci le regarda avec un sourire, il reprit, s'ajustant avec lui, rougissant peut-être un peu. Cette sensation était étrange et agréable. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il devait en penser. Pendant qu'ils continuaient de fredonner silencieusement l'air de la chanson, Kurt sentit le revers de la main de Puck lui caresser l'extérieur de la cuisse. Ce n'était pas ce genre de caresses qui promettaient du sexe ou quelque chose de salace, mais celles qui vous réchauffent le cœur, vous mettent en transe par leur douceur et leur amour. Il se raidit, et ils se regardèrent, tandis que l'autre main était posée nonchalamment sur le volant. Noah le regardait, mais… Il ne regardait pas la route ? Kurt sursauta.

**- Noah, la voiture !**

**- On est arrêtés, petite tête.**

**- Oh, je…**

Kurt regarda autour de lui. C'était un petit parking avec de l'herbe et quelques arbres autour. Comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient arrivés ? Ses yeux balayèrent autant que possible le décor, puis ils se posèrent sur le visage de Noah, qui semblait attendri. Certes, il était mignon, mais son côté mauvais garçon disparaissait un peu derrière ce sourire niais.

**- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là dans le pire des cas.**

**- T'es quand même plus canon quand tu joues le dur.**

**- Je suis un dur. Tiens, je vais te le prouver !**

Sortant de la voiture, et pendant que Kurt le regardait faire, il passa de l'autre côté et ouvrit la porte, attrapant le garçon par la taille pour le placer sur une de ses épaules, et ça, sans même lui demander son avis. Ils éclatèrent de rire, tandis que le jeune Hummel faisait semblant de se débattre, se sentant protégé par les bras de Puck. A cet instant, il se disait que les choses avaient vraiment changé depuis qu'ils étaient au Glee Club. Deux ans auparavant, c'était pour le jeter dans une benne à ordures qu'il le portait, maintenant, c'était pour le faire rire.

Le rire s'arrêta dès lors que Puck déposa Kurt au sol, les mains sur ses hanches, tandis que ce dernier avait les siennes sur les larges épaules de son protecteur. Ils se dévisagèrent. Chacun tenta de ne pas se perdre dans les yeux de l'autre. Un sourire nerveux apparut sur le visage de Kurt, tandis qu'il priait pour que Puck ne lui demande pas un nouveau baiser. Un nouveau baiser, une nouvelle caresse, une nouvelle tentative. Un nouveau rejet, un nouveau regret, un nouveau mal-être. Et ils ne se l'étaient toujours pas dit. Ces mots, il rêvait de les entendre de la bouche de Noah. Tous dans l'ordre. Et à chaque fois qu'il le voyait ouvrir la bouche, il rêvait de l'entendre dire « Je t'aime ». Mais comment lui reprocher de ne pas le faire, lui-même ne les lui disait pas. Il n'osait pas. Le dire serait le coup de grâce à sa relation avec Blaine. Il pensait qu'en quelque sorte, tant qu'il ne le dirait pas, cela ne serait pas le cas, et donc qu'il pourrait continuer à voir Noah sans honte. Pourtant. Pourtant ces sentiments étaient bien là ! En lui ! Au plus profond de son être ! C'était tellement désuet comme sensation, mais… Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer de tout son être. Même s'il savait que c'était mal. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir l'embrasser à chaque seconde, de lui répéter qu'il l'aimait. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il ressentait. A cause de Blaine. Etrangement, cet amour qu'il avait pour l'autre garçon devenait de plus en plus faible, ou peut-être se transformait-il en colère. Il détestait aimer encore Blaine. Il le haïssait de l'empêcher d'aimer pleinement Noah. Il le maudissait d'exister dans sa vie. Et puis il s'en voulait de lui en vouloir. Il se détestait de le détester. Et il s'arrêtait avec Noah, par peur.

Cette peur, si profonde, si terrifiante, le dévorait, cela se voyait dans son regard, Puck ne pouvait pas la manquer. Il sentait cette barrière se former dans l'océan des yeux de Kurt. Il cherchait à le rassurer, à le protéger de lui-même, mais… Mais il échouait. Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait si effrayé. Prenant une longue inspiration, une de ses mains remonta sur la joue de Kurt sans qu'il ne fasse un geste pour l'en empêcher, et il le caressa de son pouce, leurs yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de l'autre.

**- N'aie pas peur.**

**- J'ai peur.**

**- Je suis là.**

**- Blaine aussi.**

**- Oublie-le.**

Leurs réponses s'enchaînaient aussi vite que possible. Puck sentait que Kurt tremblait. Et c'était de sa faute. Entièrement. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il se sépara du garçon, prenant une expression froide, à la limite de l'énervement. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Mais il savait qu'il était énervé. Pourquoi Kurt ne pouvait-il pas juste oublier le hobbit à bouclettes pour lui ? Il n'y avait même pas de doutes à avoir ! Il était déjà plus présent que le nain ! Il ne voulait pas le faire pleurer, ni même le rendre triste ou l'énerver. Il voulait juste être là pour lui, mais… Mais il refusait.

**- J'en ai assez de te le répéter, tu sais.**

**- Je suis désolé, Noah, je… Il a été là, quand personne ne l'était…**

**- Et maintenant ? Je suis là.**

**- Les gens ne sont pas des chaussettes, Puck ! Tu ne peux pas les utiliser un temps et ensuite te servir d'une autre personne à tes fins ! C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, j'ai peur que tu-**

**- Je ne te jetterai pas, Kurt.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il me le prouve ? Tu veux que je quitte Blaine pour toi, et un jour, tu te lasseras pour une fille canon, et tu me laisseras de côté !**

**- C'est faux !**

**- C'est vrai ! Tu le sais toi-même !**

**- Non. Je… Kurt, sérieusement… Je-Je t'aime, toi. Pas une blonde chiante, pas une nana avec des seins énormes, pas une gonzesse avec un cul à tomber. Je t'aime, toi.**

Kurt avait peur de ces mots, mais il fallait qu'ils sortent. Il fallait qu'ils explosent, il fallait qu'ils bondissent hors de sa bouche. Il essaya, il essaya, vraiment. Mais même en se donnant toute la peine du monde, ses mots restèrent aux limites de sa bouche. Cependant, ils ne s'étaient pas perdus. Ils avaient trouvé leur chemin jusqu'aux lèvres de Noah. Cette fois, il se laissa faire. Il se laissa complètement dominé. Il se laissa pousser contre la voiture. Sa tête fut doucement soutenue par la main de Puck. Encore un baiser. Encore. Mais ce n'était pas qu'un simple baiser. C'était une déclaration. Une marque d'amour. Si cela avait été un jeu jusque là, maintenant, c'était sérieux.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils collèrent leurs fronts. La respiration de Kurt trembla lorsqu'il prit une inspiration. Noah remua doucement la tête, frottant son nez à celui de son amant. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Le parking pouvait être plein, à l'heure actuelle, il s'en fichait. Si leur relation devait être connue… Et bien elle éclaterait au grand jour, et il n'en aurait pas honte. Mais ils étaient seuls. Leurs mains se touchèrent, tout doucement, s'emmêlèrent, se caressèrent. Elles aussi semblaient vouloir s'embrasser. Kurt inspira de nouveau. Ce n'était pas naturel, Noah le sentait.

**- Ne pleure pas.**

**- Je suis fragile…**

**- Je sais.**

**- Tu seras là ?**

**- Toujours.**

**- Je peux te faire confiance ?**

**- Toujours.**

**- Noah ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je t'aime.**

Et voilà. C'était fini. Blaine n'existait plus. Il venait d'exploser dans un million de fragments. C'était les éclats de verre brillants qui décoraient désormais l'image Noah Puckerman dans le cœur du garçon. Kurt soupira de soulagement. Il frotta son front, son nez à celui de Noah. Il préférait l'appeler Noah, il aimait son prénom. Mais lorsqu'il était énervé, c'était Puck qu'il utilisait. Parfois il confondait. Il ne savait pas, il improvisait. Toute sa relation avec lui était improvisée. A chaque moment il s'attendait à fondre en larmes ou à éclater de rire, le regarder en souriant ou calmer sa colère. Il pouvait avouer sans honte qu'il ne connaissait pas ça avec Blaine. Qu'il n'avait pas connu ça avec Blaine. Il lui faudrait lui avouer. Mais plus tard. Ce soir, c'était eux deux et le bébé dragon.

**- Excusez-moi les garçons, mais peut-être que je pourrais aller à mon rendez-vous sans que vous soyez arrêté pour attentat à la pudeur ?**

Noah se redressa, et lui, comme Kurt, fixèrent l'air hagard Shelby qui souriait amicalement en leur direction. Les bras croisés, elle se tenait à la porte. Elle ne semblait pas dérangée par ce qu'elle était en train de voir. Après tout, les parents de Rachel n'étaient-ils pas homosexuels ? Et puis, c'était tellement démodé de rejeter les gays et lesbiennes. Mais ce qui l'étonna, c'était que Puck, le grand méchant Puck, préférait les hommes. Il avait tout de même couché avec Quinn, tout en étant homosexuel ? Ce n'était pas clair. Peut-être devraient-ils en parler plus tard. Peut-être.

**- Désolé Shelby, on était juste…**

**- Entrez.**

**- Pardon, Mrs Corcoran…**

Kurt baissa la tête, le sourire d'avoir fait une bêtise et d'en être fier jusqu'aux oreilles, les joues rouges de l'excitation. Lui et Noah se regardèrent à l'intérieur et ils pouffèrent de rire, comme deux gamins. Mais rapidement ils reprirent leur sérieux et tandis que celui qui venait souvent ici parlait à Shelby en lui disant au revoir, Kurt découvrit la maison de sa professeure. Elle était bien décorée, et chaleureuse, mais il lui semblait qu'il manquait quelque chose, il n'aurait su dire quoi. Après tout, il avait l'œil pour trouver les choses qui manquaient, mais là… Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le dérangeait. Peu importe ! Il remarqua derrière le canapé un lit parc aux nombreuses couleurs. Sans qu'on lui en donne la permission, il s'avança doucement, un pas après l'autre, et il se pencha très légèrement pour voir la petite Beth dormir. Si son expression était assez neutre, et un peu interrogatrice, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi niaisement que la niaiserie pouvait lui permettre de sourire. Il adorait les enfants. Dès qu'il en voyait un, il était obligé d'être heureux, d'avoir envie de sautiller et de le prendre dans ses bras pour s'en occuper. Ce qui le sortit de sa rêverie le fit brusquement, et c'est quand il reçut une claque légère sur ses fesses de la part de Puck qu'il se redressa, l'air confus. Ce dernier vint se blottir contre lui, et sa main sur ses fesses remonta sur son flanc, tandis que l'autre côté de leur corps était collé. Kurt le regarda d'un sourire se voulant plus réprobateur que signe de joie, et Noah lui tira la langue. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et regarda le bébé dormant tranquillement.

**- C'est mon bébé.**

Kurt redressa la tête d'un coup en entendant la voix de Noah. Il le dévisagea, et ils se regardèrent, les sourcils froncés. Ce fut le jeune Hummel qui reprit une expression normale en premier, et son regard fuit tandis qu'il souriait de nouveau. C'était la voix avec laquelle il s'était exprimé qui l'avait étonné. Elle était pleine d'amour, et même avec lui il n'avait pas été comme ça. Du moins, pas autant. Enfin, différemment. Mais cette douceur, c'était… C'était simplement attendrissant. Noah détourna le regard et reprit d'entreprendre de contempler sa fille en train de se reposer. On aurait dit qu'il pouvait lire ses rêves par ce lien magique du père à sa progéniture. A cet instant, Kurt sentit un petit bond dans sa poitrine, comme si on faisait grandir un feu en lui, un feu inextinguible, et puissant. Cet amour qu'il avait redoublait à chaque seconde grâce à la petite Beth, rendant la grosse brute qu'était Puckerman aussi douce qu'un agneau.

**- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait princesse ?**

**- Je ne sais pas… Il ne faut pas la réveiller, c'est tout.**

**- On se câline ?**

**- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que toi, hein ? Tu veux toujours me sauter dessus.**

**- Tu peux retirer le « dessus ».**

Le père s'approcha de Kurt qui riait doucement, se faisant prendre entre ses mains puissantes pour être doucement déposé sur le canapé. Ils soutinrent tous deux le regard de l'autre, en silence, tandis qu'ils sentaient leurs corps s'appeler l'un l'autre, encore.

**- Noah ?**

**- Arrête un peu de parler, laisse-moi faire…**

**- Je ne veux pas le faire. Pas ici, pas maintenant.**

**- Pas ici, d'accord. On va dans la chambre.**

**- Non, Noah, je veux dire… Non.**

**- T'es comme Rachel, vous voulez jamais le faire. C'est chiant à force.**

**- Je croyais que tu accepterais d'attendre pour moi.**

**- Je peux attendre ! Tu veux me faire mourir d'impatience, c'est ça ?**

**- Noah, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas le moment.**

**- Alors quand ? Dis-moi quand, je t'en prie !**

**- Quand j'aurais rompu avec Blaine, une bonne fois pour toute.**

**- Et c'est censé prendre combien de temps ?**

**- Je ne sais pas moi… Deux, trois semaines ?**

Ils s'étaient redressés et étaient assis sur le canapé, leurs genoux se touchant. Noah montrait un visage sombre et attristé, parcouru d'un soupçon d'énervement.

**- C'est long… Moi j'ai des besoins ! Et c'est avec toi que je veux le faire…**

**- Je sais, et moi aussi, mais-**

**- Alors faisons-le Kurt ! Je veux te prendre, là, maintenant !**

**- Pas comme ça !**

Kurt avait crié, tandis que Noah s'était penché vers lui pour tenter une nouvelle approche, et Beth se mit à pleurer. Ils se regardèrent, et Puck soupira, se redressant. L'autre le regarda faire sans bouger, l'air choqué, mais se reprenant vite pour se lever, à sa suite. Il regarda l'heure et se tourna vers le père qui prenait avec délicatesse sa petite perle, lui souriant avec amour tout en la berçant dans ses bras forts. Elle continuait de se plaindre, et il savait bien ce qu'elle voulait.

**- Kurt, tu peux lui préparer un biberon ?**

**- Je, euh, oui, bien sûr.**

**- Merci… Kurt.**

Il avait mis un moment avant de dire son prénom, ils se regardèrent d'un air triste, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de se mettre à leur tâche. Noah embrassa le front de sa fille, avant de remettre son petit bonnet bleu comme il fallait. Il souriait avec tout le bonheur du monde en la voyant, et il pouvait devenir complètement gaga en la voyant rire pendant qu'elle jouait. Il se balada doucement avec Beth dans les bras, voyant Kurt faire. Il lui indiqua où trouver quoi. Après tout, il venait ici assez souvent maintenant, et il lui donner à boire, ce n'était pas chose compliquée. Il adorait la voir téter doucement, les mains posées sur le biberon, tandis qu'elle soutenait son regard tendre. Les yeux de son père pouvaient être aussi durs que violents, mais quand il était avec elle, c'était toujours de gros bonbons qui brillaient en la regardant. Elle semblait heureuse dès qu'elle était avec lui. Peut-être autant qu'avec sa mère. Ce n'était pas étonnant, au fond.

Kurt entendit, tandis qu'il faisait chauffer le lait, Noah parler d'une voix aiguë à sa petite. Il se retourna et l'observa, se tenant contre le plan de travail.

**- C'est qui qui a ton nez ? Oh, c'est papa ! Il est là, tiens ma jolie, je te le rends.**

La gamine rit. Kurt aussi. Noah avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Puis, il la souleva légèrement et il commença à lui chatouiller le ventre avec son nez, ce qui la fit encore plus rire. Kurt pencha la tête sur le côté, touchant son oreille avec deux doigts tout en observant le père s'amuser avec sa fille. Il ne voulait pas briser ce moment de bonheur, et bizarrement, il avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas à sa place en le voyant faire. Il garda le sourire, mais aussi le silence. Il vit Noah faire faire l'avion à sa petite fille, tout en continuant de rire.

**- T'es la plus jolie petite fille du monde entier !**

**- Elle a le plus beau père du monde entier…**

Noah leva la tête vers Kurt, celui-ci posa ses mains sur sa bouche, rougissant. Il se retourna et baissa les yeux, fixant ses mains serrées nerveusement sur le plan de travail. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Enfin, si, il savait. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi les mots étaient sortis. Il s'était dit qu'il ne voulait rien dire ou faire qui empêche le père et la fille d'être heureux à ce moment-là. Mais il l'avait quand même dit. Il se disait que, dans un sens, il avait violé leur intimité, et il s'en voulait. Kurt frissonna. Il venait de sentir un baiser tendre dans son cou. Un tout petit, qui signifiait beaucoup, et qui le fit trembler un instant. Beth rit doucement en le voyant se retourner, le visage rougi par la honte et la timidité. Pourtant, Puck le regardait avec les mêmes yeux de papa poule qu'il regardait la petite. Kurt se toucha la nuque, et regarda sa main, comme s'il s'attendait à trouver quelque chose dessus. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il regarda Noah de nouveau.

**- Tu sais, Kurt… Ca pourrait être comme ça tous les jours.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être comme ça tous les jours ?**

**- Je rentre, je te trouve à t'occuper du repas, je t'embrasse… On s'allongerait, tu repousserais l'inévitable après le repas et puis on passerait notre soirée à se tenir serré l'un contre l'autre devant un vieux film dont on aura rien à faire puisqu'on se regarderait que nous deux.**

Kurt sourit, secouant la tête à la bêtise de Noah. Enfin, sa bêtise, non, peut-être pas. Il était naïf d'imaginer que les choses étaient si simples, que tout pourrait fonctionner comme dans un rêve. Et puis, quoi ? Il voulait vivre avec lui ? Former une jolie petite famille sous un arc-en-ciel, des cœurs accrochés partout ? Il fallait être réaliste… Ca n'arriverait sûrement pas. Et pourtant, il aurait aimé.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dans la vie, Noah ?**

**- Le meilleur, je pense… J'aimerais Beth, aussi… J'aimerais qu'on s'en occupe à deux.**

**- Elle est à Shelby, on ne pourrait pas.**

**- Je sais…**

Noah baissa la tête, et Beth posa sa main sur son crâne rasé, riant calmement, ce qui fit sourire les deux garçons, tous deux gênés de la situation. Noah semblait triste. Quand il regardait Kurt, ce n'était pas de la confiance et du charme, désormais, c'était de la passion et de la guimauve. Et ce dernier ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait, Puck ou Noah. Car finalement, c'était deux personnes différentes, à ses yeux. D'un côté le bad boy, de l'autre le garçon sensible et le père aimant. Noah s'exprima.

**- J'ai grandi, tu sais. Je veux dire… Ouais, je suis pas malin et tout, mais ça m'empêche pas d'avoir des rêves cons comme une famille.**

**- Noah, toi et moi ? Une famille ?**

**- Oui. Ne ris pas, c'est ce que je veux.**

**- Tu es adorable, mais je… Puck ! Ca fait trois quart d'heure que je t'ai avoué que je t'aimais, tu dois simplement être un peu ivre de ta joie avec Beth, pas avec moi.**

**- Pourquoi tu veux me résister ? Tu as peur que l'avenir nous joue un mauvais tour ?**

**- Woh, woh, woh, on se calme Don Juan. L'avenir, pour moi, c'est d'aller à NYADA, d'accord ? A moins que tu ne puisses me suivre, je ne pense pas qu'il y a… Enfin, tu vois.**

**- Je peux te suivre à New York ! Et puis, je trouverai un boulot, pour qu'on puisse vivre là-bas pendant que tu feras tes études ! Ou alors, je peux rejoindre NYADA !**

**- Les notes doivent suivre, Puck… Tu as une très belle voix, je dirais même… Une des plus belles voix masculines du Glee Club, mais il faut plus que ça…**

**- Je le ferai, promis.**

**- Tu y tiens hein ?**

**- Je tiens surtout à toi.**

**- On ne sait même pas si on va rester ensemble longtemps ou si dans deux jours on va rompre.**

**- Arrête un peu de penser toujours trop loin, et laisse-toi aller. D'ailleurs, embrasse-moi, j'ai pas eu ma dose.**

Noah ne bougea pas, et sourit simplement, et Beth regarda Kurt, la main dans la bouche, comme si elle lui demandait d'embrasser son père. Ce dernier s'avança et se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour faire la même taille que Noah, et il le regarda d'un air dominant, fier et hautain. Il fit rire son homme et il colla ses lèvres aux siennes, redescendant pour un baiser doux. Beth rit à voir les deux hommes s'offrir un baiser, sans comprendre de ce qui arrivait entre eux deux.

**- Tu veux la prendre ? Fais attention à elle, c'est m-**

**- Ton bébé. Et moi ?**

**- Toi aussi t'es mon bébé. Mon bébé super sexy.**

**- Noah, allons.**

Doucement, Noah déposa dans les bras d'un Kurt souriant la petite fille qui ne se débattit pas, mais qui regarda Kurt d'un air étonné de ses grands yeux verts. Il lui parla pendant quelques secondes, se présentant, tandis que son père s'occupait de finir son biberon. Kurt s'éloigna un petit peu pour s'asseoir sur le canapé, la petite dans ses bras. Pendant un instant, il lui traversa l'esprit d'être le second père de cette petite puce. Il se pinça les lèvres à l'idée, tandis qu'il la laissa sur le sol pour s'amuser avec les jouets sur la table.

**- Noah, tu… Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de quelque chose que tu voulais me montrer ce soir ?**

**- Si ! Si ! Attends, je t'amène le biberon, tu vas voir, bébé !**

Kurt rit à cette appellation, chose peu commune. Peut-être que ses parents l'appelaient comme ça lorsqu'il ne savait que bredouiller quelques mots, mais… Mais de là à se faire appeler « bébé » à dix-sept ans ? Il ne savait pas. Ca le faisait sourire, en tout cas. Il sentit le biberon glisser dans son cou et il sursauta, riant doucement et traitant Puck d'imbécile, tandis que de l'autre côté, il sentait un baiser. Il se retourna et il vit que le jeune adulte avait pris en main la guitare près du canapé. Il le regarda d'un air suspect.

**- Ne me dis pas que tu vas me chanter quelque chose ?**

**- La question qui fallait pas poser. Si je te dis que c'est pour toi, ça va te saouler, si je te dis que c'est pas pour toi, tu vas être vexé…**

**- … T'as trop fréquenté de filles, toi. Donc ?**

**- C'est une petite chanson pour Beth…**

**- C'est adorable ! Viens, Beth, papa va te chanter quelque chose…**

La petite fille se retourna vers Kurt et le regarda les bras ouverts, ce à quoi il sourit, la déposant sur ses genoux, pendant qu'ils regardaient Noah. Ce dernier offrit un éclat de ses dents à sa fille et à son homme. Puis, il se mit à jouer.

_« So long  
>I've been looking too hard; I've been waiting too long.<br>Sometimes I don't know what I will find;  
>I only know it's a matter of time…<em>

_When you love someone,_  
><em>When you love someone…<em>  
><em>It feels so right, so warm and true;<em>  
><em>I need to know if you feel it too.<em>

_Maybe I'm wrong?_  
><em>Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?<em>  
><em>This heart of mine has been hurt before,<em>  
><em>This time I wanna be sure…<em>

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_  
><em>To come into my life.<em>  
><em>I've been waiting for a girl like you<em>  
><em>And a love that will survive<em>  
><em>I've been waiting for someone new<em>  
><em>To make me feel alive<em>  
><em>Yeah, waiting for a<strong> boy<strong> like you  
>To come into my life… »<em>

Kurt se balançait doucement au son de la guitare et de la voix de Noah, le regardant en souriant, tout en vérifiant que la petite était toujours concentrée, mais évidemment ! Elle buvait avec attention son lait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire autre chose, et justement. Elle regardait son père avec toute l'attention du monde, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre autour d'elle. Elle le fixait avec ses grands yeux innocents. Kurt radiait de bonheur en voyant son amant aussi heureux et emporté dans sa chanson, pensant chacun des mots qu'il prononçait. Vers la fin, pourtant, il détourna les yeux de sa petite fille pour regarder le jeune homme qui la tenait contre lui, déviant la chanson vers lui avec un simple mot. Il sourit en le voyant faire. En fait, ils sourirent encore plus tous deux. La dernière note jouée, Noah posa la guitare sur le côté et se glissa près de Kurt, embrassant la petite tête de sa fille avant de lever les yeux vers le garçon, le regardant avec des yeux brillants faisant ressortir leur couleur.

**- Tu me crois ?**

**- La vie n'est pas une chanson, tu sais ?**

**- Je sais, mais…**

**- Je te crois, Noah.**

Le garçon à crêtes prit la nuque de Kurt et l'embrassa, encore. Ils le faisaient beaucoup ce soir. Peut-être un peu trop. Mais à chaque fois, Kurt vivait ce frisson intense qu'il avait vécu la première fois. Ce mordillement de la lèvre basse. Cela dura quelques secondes. Mais le retour à la réalité fut assez violent, lorsque Beth le tapa avec son biberon au genou, il sursauta. Ils rirent, puisque la petite semblait faire la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Apparemment, elle n'était pas prête à partager son papa trop longtemps… Un bisou, d'accord, mais pas deux ! Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras où elle se mit à rire en gazouillant joyeusement, pendant qu'il essayait de lui faire faire son rot, avant d'être déposée dans le lit parc, rapproché du canapé. Noah resta debout tandis que Kurt le regardait faire, l'air interrogateur.

**- Tu veux qu'on regarde un DVD ?**

**- Je… Euh, oui ! Pourquoi pas ?**

**- Viens, alors.**

Kurt se leva et se plaça à côté de Noah qui lui mit une nouvelle claque sur les fesses. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait toujours ça qu'il en avait l'occasion, et ce, même lorsqu'il ne voulait pas quelque chose de sexuel. Juste une habitude, peut-être. Tout ce que cela apportait, c'était un Kurt soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel dans un petit rire communicatif. S'approchant de la commode où se trouvait les dessins animés, Noah fit semblant d'être occupé et demanda à Kurt se regarder en bas pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui l'intéressait et qui pourrait également plaire à Beth. Pauvre naïf. Le garçon se pencha, et un grand sourire vainqueur apparut sur le visage de Noah, le regardant par derrière sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il avait tellement envie d'y mettre le grappin dessus, mais… Il devait se retenir.

**- Je t'aime tellement…**

Kurt tourna la tête pour sourire, mais lorsqu'il remarqua que ce qu'il aimait tant, c'était son derrière, il se redressa et croisa les bras, le regardant d'un air renfrogné, plus tellement attiré par la perspective de lui rendre la pareil. Ce dernier s'avança vers lui, tandis qu'il tentait de bouder, et lui embrassa la joue tandis qu'il lui demandait ce qu'il voulait.

**- Le Roi Lion.**

**- Si tu veux… Mais tu sais que t'as Puckfasa avec toi ?**

**- Pfff… Imbécile !**

Ils rirent et Kurt prit le DVD avant de le donner à Noah pour qu'il le mette dans le lecteur. Il trouvait toujours des surnoms débiles avec son nom. Puckzilla, Puckfasa… Un imbécile de première qui le faisait rire. S'installant sur le canapé, Kurt se fit demander ses goûts en matière de pizza. Et à cette question, son ventre gargouilla. Très classe pour quelqu'un comme lui. Mais il avoua qu'il ne demandait pas quelque chose de spécial, et qu'il les aimait toutes. Après quelques secondes, Noah téléphona et commanda deux pizzas, l'une aux quatre fromages, et l'autre épicée. Pendant qu'il faisait ça, Kurt réglait les derniers paramètres sur la télévision, certes modeste, mais assez grande pour qu'ils la regardent à plusieurs, de Shelby. Il resta donc les jambes croisées, regardant la télévision avant de se faire rejoindre par le père de Beth, un bras derrière la tête. Ils se regardèrent et, doucement, comme s'il le faisait timidement, Kurt posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Noah, qui lui fit les yeux doux. Sans s'embrasser cette fois, ils se mirent à regarder le début du film, avec la petite fille captivée par le lever du soleil sur l'Afrique.

_« Hakuna Matata! What __a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze__! »_

Et oui, ils en étaient arrivés à là. Une part de pizza à la main, se balançant sur le canapé en chantant la plus ridicule chanson au monde, mais qu'importait ? Ils riaient aux éclats, et Beth en faisait tout autant ! Et puis, avec leurs voix, ça aurait pu être difficilement un carnage ! Ils n'avaient décidément rien de mieux à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, ils se plaisaient à faire ça, alors il n'y avait pas de mal. La chanson terminée, ils rirent en se reposant d'avoir autant fait de bruits, se regardant et riant de plus belle. Leurs ventres leur faisaient mal tant ils s'étaient esclaffés de rire, et les pizzas n'étaient pas là pour aider. Après quelques secondes, et pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, Kurt remarqua que son ami avait été un peu trop turbulent lorsqu'il mangeait sa part, car c'était sur sa joue qu'il voyait de la sauce. Lui indiquant de ne pas bouger, il prit une petite serviette pour l'essuyer en lui souriant, tandis que l'autre le remerciait, gentiment. Après cette petite rigolade, et puisqu'ils avaient chanté chaque chanson jusque là, Noah s'allongea sans gêne sur le canapé, la tête en direction du lit parc de sa fille, regardant Kurt pour qu'il s'installe tout contre lui. Ce dernier tourna ses yeux vers lui et d'un geste timide, il commença à s'allonger, avant d'être rapidement enlacé par les puissants bras de Noah, les faisant rire.

**- Arrête, tu me sers trop fort !**

**- Comme si ça te dérangeait !**

Kurt fit semblant de se débattre, faisant attention à ne pas blesser Noah malencontreusement tandis qu'il recevait la même intention. Les gros bras le tenaient serré contre son torse, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de tenter de s'échapper, et que finalement, le garçon à la crête puisse poser sa main sur son ventre. Kurt se sentait un peu mal à l'aise à ce toucher, mais il essayait de se contenir et de se laisser aller, un petit peu. Il le laissait donc frotter ses doigts contre son haut, le chatouillant légèrement. Ils se blottirent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre lorsque le moment romantique du film arriva, se regardèrent, mais ne dirent rien, et ne firent rien d'autre. Ce n'était pas un sourire sur leur visage, mais une expression neutre et secrète. Ni les lèvres, ni les joues, ni le front, ni le nez n'indiquaient les sentiments, simplement le regard. Des yeux sincères. Puis Noah soupira en reprenant le film, laissant Kurt tout seul dans son regard amoureux. Etonné, pour ne pas dire choqué, ce dernier se mit à rire d'un air outré, tandis que pour se faire pardonner, Noah vint lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, ce à quoi Kurt se déroba, prenant un air faussement hautain, le rejetant. Après quelques secondes, le jeune Hummel daigna regarder l'autre qui semblait triste, ses grands yeux olive ressemblant à ceux du chat potté de Shrek. Il se put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, ce qui entraîna le rire de son ami, ils se redressèrent sur le canapé tandis qu'ils entendirent une clef fébrile pénétrer la porte et l'ouvrir. Les deux garçons se retournèrent en souriant, prêts à accueillir Shelby comme il le fallait.

Mais ils découvrirent Mrs Corcoran complètement changée depuis qu'elle était partie. Elle était pâle, ses yeux étaient rouges. Ses mains tremblaient, et lorsqu'elle vit les garçons, ce fut comme si elle avait vu des fantômes. Ses lèvres tentèrent d'exprimer quelque chose, un sentiment quelconque, mais elles se firent que trembler, à l'image de ses mains. A bien y réfléchir, à l'image de tout son corps. Lorsque Beth pointa le bout de son nez pour crier « Mama ! » en sa direction, Kurt et Noah auraient pu jurer qu'ils avaient l'impression qu'elle recevait un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Elle s'effondra sur le sol. Se précipitant vers elle, Kurt et Puck l'appelèrent avec inquiétude pour savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle se mit à pleurer. Ils l'aidèrent à se hisser afin de s'asseoir sur une chaise autour de la table et elle s'effondra sur cette dernière.

**- Shelby ? Shelby, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Mrs Corcoran, dites-nous !**

Retenant quelques sanglots, elle tenta par tous les moyens de dire en peu de mots ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais sans succès. Elle voulait épargner aux enfants de subir ça. Elle savait ce que cela engendrerait… Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'avouer. Noah était derrière elle et tentait de la masser pour essayer de la détendre, tandis que Kurt était devant elle, tenant sa main crispée. Lorsqu'elle commença à se calmer, elle regarda Beth avant de pousser quelques sanglots, alors que les deux garçons se regardaient sans savoir quoi faire. Kurt apporta un verre d'eau à sa professeure, tandis que Noah restait à côté d'elle, se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait pour la mettre dans un état pareil… Il lui fallut du temps, peut-être une demi-heure avant d'être capable de parler sans sangloter ou de faire une phrase entière. Elle semblait calmée, mais pourtant toujours aussi triste, en colère, et perturbée. A chaque fois qu'elle regardait Beth, c'est-à-dire, toutes les trois secondes, elle fermait les yeux et baissait la tête. La petite sentait que sa mère n'était pas bien, même si Noah la tenait dans ses bras. Son doudou en bouche, elle regardait la femme en répétant le seul mot qu'elle savait dire « Mama ». Après quelques minutes, Kurt prit de nouveau la main de Shelby et il la regarda pour lui demander encore une fois ce qu'il lui arrivait.

**- On va m'enlever Beth.**

Noah eut un hoquet de surprise, et il fit peur à sa fille qui se mit à pleurnicher, malgré le bercement de son père, qui tentait par tous les moyens de la calmer. Mais elle sentait sa peur, et elle ne fit que pleurer encore. Kurt ne sut qui regarder. Shelby ? Désespérée. Noah ? Effondré. Beth ? Effrayée. Il avait peur, lui aussi, mais il ne savait toujours pas _pourquoi_.

**- Je ne vais plus pouvoir… M'occuper d'elle…**

**- Mais pourquoi ? Où étiez-vous ce soir ?**

**- Chez le médecin.**

**- Shelby, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Je fais une… Une IRC.**

**- Une quoi ?**

**- C'est… Une insuffisance rénale, Noah… Ca veut dire qu'un de ses reins ne fonctionne plus parfaitement bien… Quel stade ?**

**- … Terminal.**

**- Non, Mrs Corcoran…**

**- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Kurt ?**

**- Ca veut dire qu'elle a besoin d'une greffe !**

**- Le médecin m'a dit que je vais devoir être placée en arrêt, et qu'à cause de mon état… Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'occuper de Beth seule. Je n'ai personne. Personne pour une greffe, personne pour qu'on s'occupe d'elle…**

Sa voix se brisa, elle s'effondra sur la table. Kurt regarda Noah. Il semblait perdu, et ne rien comprendre à la situation. Et à vrai dire, il ne savait pas non plus quoi faire. Le regard sombre, le seul son qu'on pouvait entendre était les pleurs de Beth, qui exprimait sa peine pour toutes les personnes présentes.


	6. Chapter 6 : Deal with the Devils

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils ne bougèrent pas. Ils ne bougeaient plus depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Le silence régnait dans la chambre. Dans la chambre de Noah. Celui-ci avait blotti Kurt tout contre lui. Ses jambes étaient serrées contre les siennes, tandis qu'il recouvrait ses bras et ses épaules des siens. Son ventre était appuyé avec force contre le dos de Kurt. C'était une colère mêlée de tristesse, d'inquiétude, de peur qui les tenait si proches. La seule lumière qui pouvait éclairer la pièce était le rayon de la lune, dirigé vers Noah comme une caresse tentant de le réconforter. Mais il n'avait l'air que plus abattu sous cette lueur pâle. A cet instant précis, Kurt ne savait pas s'il valait mieux se retourner pour le regarder en face, malgré son regard qu'il devinait vide, plongé dans ses pensées, ou bien resté comme il était, dos à Noah, mais pourtant serré contre lui. Ses yeux étaient plissés, son front contracté dans une expression de réflexion, ses lèvres mâchouillées par ses dents blanches. Ses mains étaient emmêlées à celle de Noah, comme pour être soutenu par sa force. Il était inquiet pour tout ce qui se passait. Blaine ? C'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il ne pensait qu'à Shelby, Beth, Noah… Et il soupirait. Son visage était plongé dans le noir. Les vêtements trop grands pour lui étaient assez confortables, bien qu'ils ne fussent pas très beaux. Il ne pouvait pas dormir avec ses vêtements, alors Noah lui avait prêté un pyjama lui appartenant. Il avait réussi à le convaincre d'en faire de même, même si ce dernier dormait en général nu sous ses couvertures. Kurt avait apprécié ce geste, et depuis un certain moment, ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de Noah, sous la couverture.

**- Je suis inquiet…**

**- Moi aussi, Kurt.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?**

**- Je ne sais pas…**

La voix de Noah était plus pathétique que jamais. Kurt se mordit la lèvre. Il n'aurait pas du dire ça. Toujours. Toujours, il ne pensait qu'à lui. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir osé ouvrir la bouche à ce moment. C'était Noah qui méritait de l'attention, pas lui. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de ce que l'être à ses côtés ressentait. Comment osait-il se plaindre ? Ce n'était pas lui qui vivait cette vie. D'un seul coup, il s'invitait dans la relation entre les trois êtres, sans qu'on ne lui pose de questions ? Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? D'un geste hésitant, presque craintif, Kurt se retourna et regarda Noah, dont les yeux étaient perdus dans un vide total. Cette vision déchira le cœur de Kurt. A cet instant, il voulait se blottir dans les bras du jeune homme, mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait besoin d'être réconforté, c'était Noah. Prenant une inspiration, il se redressa légèrement et plaqua la tête du jeune adulte contre son épaule, le forçant à l'enlacer avec force. D'un coup, il sentit sa respiration se couper, être brisée par les muscles de celui qui commençait à pleurer. Qui pleurait devant lui pour la première fois. Il déglutit, commençant à trembler. Que pouvait-il faire ? Jamais il n'avait réussi à s'occuper de quelqu'un. Il était toujours celui qui avait besoin d'aide…

Pourtant, Kurt avait lu, et avait appris le rôle d'une femme et d'un homme dans un couple. Les hommes devaient être forts et protéger leurs épouses de tous les dangers. Ils devaient être là pour elles quand elles en avaient besoin, apaiser leurs craintes par leur force et par leur présence et leur chaleur. Ils devaient ramener l'argent à la maison, apporter le confort à la demeure. Mais… Mais les hommes ne faisaient pas tout. Les hommes étaient une partie du couple, mais peut-être que Kurt avait oublié, ou peut-être n'avait-il jamais appris auprès de Blaine ce que devait faire une femme pour son mari, pour son couple. Les femmes étaient la douceur dont avaient besoin les hommes. Elles devaient être là pour les calmer, leur offrir le réconfort. Elles s'occupaient d'eux, les accueillaient avec amour et leur permettaient de se reposer. Et Kurt se disait, malgré la laideur de cette pensée, qu'elles étaient là pour qu'ils soient là. Les bras d'une femme et d'un homme, en réalité se valaient. Force et douceur s'alliaient. Pour un résultat parfait. Kurt était certes un garçon, mais, qui trompait-il ? Il était la présence féminine dans le couple qu'il formait avec Noah. Et il devrait apprendre à s'occuper de lui comme devrait le faire n'importe quelle fille avec n'importe quel garçon.

Kurt posa sa main sur la tête de Noah, passant ses doigts entre les cheveux courts de sa crête. Il frotta sa joue à son crâne, doucement, lui chuchotant de se calmer. Il tenta de lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais c'était juste trop dur. Il n'était pas habitué. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il s'en voulut. Terriblement. Et Noah continuait de gémir pitoyablement contre son épaule. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait jamais quoi faire. Ses lèvres se séparèrent et d'une voix tremblante, il essaya d'assembler plusieurs mots pour former une phrase.

-** On… On trouvera une solution, Noah. Je te le promets. Tout ira bien… Je te le promets…**

**- J'ai peur.**

**- Je… Je sais, Noah…**

**- Je ne peux rien contrôler… Tout se barre en couilles…**

**- Je… Je m'occuperai de tout…**

**- Je ne peux pas te laisser ça sur les épaules.**

**- Si, tu vas le faire. Fais-moi confiance… On trouvera une solution… Et même si on doit éplucher tout Lima pour trouver une personne du même groupe que Shelby, on trouvera… Je le jure.**

Noah releva doucement la tête, ses yeux encore humides des larmes n'ayant pas séché sur l'épaule de Kurt. Ses yeux couleur olive brillaient. Kurt passa deux doigts sur chacun d'eux pour les nettoyer et juste après cela, le jeune homme se redressa rapidement pour venir lui mordiller les lèvres, l'embrassant doucement. Ce n'était pas un baiser de passion, mais juste quelque chose qui ressemblait à un remerciement amoureux. Il remonta doucement la couverture sur eux et replaça l'oreiller pour qu'ils s'allongent plus agréablement, même si le lit était petit. Ils se regardèrent longuement, sans rien dire. Dans le noir, Kurt crut distinguer les lèvres de Noah bouger, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, formant l'expression de ses sentiments. Il voulut sourire, mais cette tentative se transforma en grimace informe, qui fit rire tristement Noah, essayant toujours de se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Kurt lui chuchota la bonne nuit, et il reçut en retour un petit baiser dans le cou, faisant l'effet d'une poudre de sommeil.

Le sommeil les avait tous deux pris dans ses méandres de cauchemars et de doutes, loin des rêves qu'ils auraient du vivre maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Kurt, endormi, soupira dans ses songes, se rappelant de ce qui l'avait amené dans la demeure de son petit ami.

Après une ou deux heures auprès de Shelby, cette dernière leur ordonna de partir. Noah avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'une colère due à la fatigue et au stress. Elle avait besoin de repos, plus que tout. Après avoir pleuré, Beth s'était endormie calmement, ne menaçant plus de se réveiller. Les garçons avaient par conséquent accepté de partir. Sur le chemin, Noah était resté silencieux, l'air froid et impénétrable. Kurt n'était cependant pas dupe, il voyait la gorge du jeune homme se soulever, ses lèvres dégager des soupirs muets, ses yeux briller. C'était évident à ses yeux : Noah voulait pleurer. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, ce fut lui qui pleura. Les larmes coulèrent doucement, sans que son visage n'exprime de la pitié ou une tristesse sans fin, non. C'était comme si Noah lui donnait ses larmes pour qu'il n'ait pas à perdre la face. Les hommes pouvaient pleurer, ils devaient parfois pleurer, mais la sensibilité était caractéristique des femmes. Non. De _leurs_ femmes. Les larmes coulaient pour les hommes, et les femmes étaient soulagées, pour qu'ils recommencent à s'occuper d'elles sans le poids des pleurs. Mais Kurt n'attendait rien à cet instant, il voulait simplement soulager Noah.

Lorsqu'il vit que Noah se préparait à le ramener chez lui, il brisa le silence que la radio leur imposait avec des musiques à écouter sous la pluie, pour lui demander d'une voix tremblante « Est-ce que je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? ». S'il ne fut pas choqué, il ne comprit pas pourquoi Kurt lui demandait cela. Il ne réfléchissait pas, à cet instant, et il accepta sans trop y penser. Auparavant, il aurait pensé qu'une fille lui demandant de dormir chez lui voudrait coucher avec lui, mais là… Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer avoir une relation sexuelle avec qui que ce soit. Alors il avait accepté.

Une fois devant sa maison, les deux descendirent de la voiture et ils se postèrent devant la porte du petit appartement. Noah était habitué à rentrer tard, mais… Mais là, il ramenait un _garçon_ chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte, chuchotant à Kurt de se dépêcher d'aller dans sa chambre, ce qu'il fit. A peine une seconde après qu'il ait posé le pied dans la pièce, il fut poussé par le jeune adulte qui referma à clef la porte, et la bloqua avec une chaise. Il regarda Noah qui alluma la lumière de sa chambre, et il chercha à y déceler de la malice, un petit éclair de joie d'avoir fait encore quelque chose contre les lois… Mais tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut du soulagement, et du soulagement triste. Kurt regarda autour de lui, observant la pièce dans laquelle vivait Noah. C'était une petite chambre, aux murs recouverts d'un papier peint jaune un peu sale, mais d'une moquette relativement propre, malgré les vêtements jonchant le sol. Par accident, il marcha sur un caleçon blanc du jeune homme, et il rougit en frottant doucement sa chaussette sur la moquette. Ce qui l'étonna également, ce fut son lit, hormis les affaires trônant dessus, il avait remarqué qu'il n'était qu'à une seule place, et il était plaqué contre la fenêtre. Il avait pensé, qu'étant un grand séducteur, il avait un lit à deux places, pour ses partenaires, mais non. Et s'il l'avait pu, il aurait souri et se serait blotti dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il était mignon. Mais… Mais la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Kurt s'avança vers le lit et se permit de s'installer, regardant Noah, attendant comme une instruction. Ce dernier retira les affaires et les posa sur son bureau déjà bien encombré pour que le lit soit dégagé, et il commença à se déshabiller, se retrouvant rapidement en caleçon. Kurt détourna les yeux à cet instant. Même s'ils étaient ensemble, il ne voulait pas le voir nu, pas maintenant. Il ne savait même pas s'il accepterait de le voir complètement nu avant un long moment. C'est lorsqu'il vit que Kurt se cachait les yeux alors qu'il descendait son caleçon à mi-hauteur de ses cuisses que Noah le regarda d'un air pensif et étonné. Puis il remit son caleçon.

**- Tu veux peut-être pas que je me mette nu, hein…**

**- Je suis désolé, Noah, c'est juste que…**

**- Non, c'est bon, c'est pas grave. Tu veux que je mette un truc ?**

Kurt acquiesça et il garda le regard baissé tandis que Noah fouillait dans son armoire en fer un pyjama n'ayant sûrement pas servi depuis des siècles. Il trouva une tenue bleue à peu près à sa taille, et il en prit une autre, grise, qu'il déposa sur les genoux de Kurt en lui indiquant d'aller dans la salle de bain à côté pour se changer, tandis qu'il resterait ici pour qu'ils ne se voient pas. Ou plutôt pour que lui ne voit pas le corps de Kurt. Il savait qu'il était pudique. Et cette nuit, il ne voulait pas avoir à se battre pour une tentative de séduction… Il voulait juste dormir, et que tout se passe bien. Que la soirée se finisse plus ou moins bien.

Une fois que Kurt eut réapparu dans la chambre, le pyjama trop grand pour lui, ils se regardèrent longuement et après quelques secondes, Noah finit par éteindre la lumière, laissant la chambre dans la pénombre, éclairée par les seuls rayons de la lune. Kurt s'approcha de lui et se blottit contre lui, l'air triste, son visage contre sa poitrine. Puis ils s'allongèrent tout deux dans le lit, certes petit, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas les contenir tous deux. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

La semaine avait repris calmement, le temps commençait un peu à rafraichir mais tous les élèves s'habillaient en conséquence, et tout allait bien. Enfin, presque. Le lycée avait toujours des problèmes d'argent, et le chauffage n'était pas au rendez-vous, faisant grelotter les élèves, malgré leurs vêtements d'hiver. Figgins faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas se faire attaquer par les élèves, mais également par les professeurs. Sue Sylvester, par exemple, avait fait un nouveau scandale lorsqu'on lui disait que son budget serait réduit au profit des radiateurs de l'école, ce à quoi elle avait répondu « Ca les poussera à se bouger et à ne pas finir comme Carol Yager ! ». De plus, Figgins perdit le financement de la famille Motta lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle à propos de Mrs Corcoran. C'était un choc, pour lui, mais il devait cacher la chose aux élèves, pour ne pas créer la panique. Le second Glee Club du lycée fut donc détruit. Cependant, cet évènement ne ramena pas les élèves dans les New Directions pour autant.

Puck avança dans les couloirs du lycée, à la recherche d'une personne en particulier. Ce n'était pas Kurt, avec qui il discutait par messages sur son téléphone, mais une autre personne, tout aussi agréable à regarder, mais certainement pas aussi sympathique que son petit copain caché. La voyant au loin, la queue de cheval laissant voir sa nuque tannée, l'uniforme des cheerleaders lui moulant le corps, le jeune homme à la crête lança de l'autre côté du couloir un appel qui fut tout de suite concluant.

**- Lopez !**

**- Tiens donc, Puckerman. Moi qui appréciais le rat mort sur ta tête, je suis déçue de voir qu'il n'y est plus.**

**- J'ai besoin de te parler.**

**- Je ne suis pas libre ce soir, pas plus que les autres.**

**- C'est pas ça dont je veux te parler, latina. C'est important.**

**- J'ai pas le temps.**

Alors qu'elle se retournait pour partir et l'oublier, il saisit son poignet en la regardant dans les yeux, l'air sérieux et grave. Etonnamment, et sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, cette poigne et ce regard la firent frissonner, plus que le froid ne lui permettait. Mais elle faisait partie des Cheerios, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se plaindre, surtout à sa position. Puck conserva ce regard appuyé en lui demandant, les dents serrées « S'il te plaît ». Puis il relâcha sa main, et elle le regarda avec un air perturbé, comme si elle le découvrait. Pourtant, son côté garce refit rapidement son apparition.

**- Ok, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**

**- En privé.**

**- Je ne couche-**

**- Je veux pas baiser, bordel !**

Les élèves se retournèrent vers les deux personnes mais à leurs regards assassins, ils s'enfuirent en baissant la tête. Puck était, certes moins, mais toujours craint. Et Santana savait comment briser des élèves moyens avec des mots qui les traumatiseraient toute leur vie, donc ils savaient à quoi s'attendre s'ils les énervaient. D'un coup de tête, Santana indiqua à Puck de la suivre, utilisant une de ses barrettes pour ouvrir une salle de classe dans une aile un peu moins fréquentée à cette heure-ci. Et puis, qui lui aurait dit quelque chose ? Tous la craignaient. Enfermés dans la classe, Santana posa son arrière-train sur le bureau du prof, tandis que Puck restait debout face à elle, l'air anxieux.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**

**- Je dois te parler des TroubleTones, et de Shelby.**

**- Mrs Corcoran ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Elle ne reviendra pas au lycée, et c'est la fin de votre Glee Club.**

**- Quoi ? Non ! C'est pas possible ! Arrête tes conneries, Puckerman !**

**- Elle a une… Un truc, là, avec ses reins.**

**- Quoi, ses reins sont bloqués ? Mon dieu, sautons par la fenêtre… Un coup chez le kiné et ça repart, te fous pas de moi !**

**- Non, un de ses reins fonctionnent plus.**

**- Une insuffisance rénale ?**

**- Ouais, voilà…**

**- Merde… Mais pourquoi tu n'en parles qu'à moi ?**

**- J'aimerais que vous reveniez chez les New Directions.**

**- _No way_. On ne reviendra pas. Et puis pourquoi tu demandes, ça t'intéresse tant que ça ?**

**- On m'a demandé de te le dire.**

**- Qui ça ? Face de fœtus ?**

**- Hein ?**

**- Hudson ?**

**- Non.**

**- Alors qui ?**

**- Ca te regarde pas, arrête avec tes questions…**

**- Avoue ! C'est Berry, c'est ça ?**

**- C'est Kurt, ok ? C'est bon ? T'es contente ?**

**- Et pourquoi tu traines avec lui ?**

**- Pourquoi tu traines avec Brittany ?**

Les yeux de Santana s'ouvrirent autant que possible. Que Puck sache à propos d'elle et de Brittany, c'était gênant, mais pour le Glee Club, cela passait. Mais ce qu'elle venait d'entendre était sûrement la chose la plus comique qu'elle ait jamais entendue. Noah Puckerman et… Kurt Hummel ? Elle voulait rire. Elle voulait rire à s'en rouler par terre, mais le choc fut tel qu'elle n'en rit même pas. C'était intérieur. C'était tellement fort que cela ne sortit pas. Puck s'éclaircit la gorge et la regarda avec un regard assassin alors que les lèvres de la latina se soulevaient dans un sourire tremblant, comme difficile à contenir.

**- Si tu le dis à qui que ce soit, Lopez, je te jure que tout l'Ohio sera au courant que tu broutes le gazon.**

**- Toi ? Et Hummel ? C'est une blague ! Halloween est passée les enfants !**

**- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !**

**- Je ne savais pas que tu suçais des q-**

**- Ta gueule, Lopez ! T'es la seule à être au courant, et t'as intérêt à le rester, si tu veux encore avoir une bouche pour embrasser Brittany !**

Le visage de Puck était plus rouge que jamais. De honte, de colère, de peur… Il savait qu'en s'adressant à Santana, il s'attaquait à la personne la moins fiable du monde entier. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence si son nom ressemblait à celui de Satan. Mais même s'il savait qu'elle était la pire des filles, il ne pouvait vraiment avoir confiance qu'en elle. Il espérait juste ne pas faire d'erreur cette fois. Il savait également que les menaces n'effrayaient pas Santana, et qu'elle était prête à se battre contre lui s'il le fallait. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas frapper une femme, c'était contre tous ses principes. Car même si peu le croyaient, il avait des principes.

Reprenant son souffle, il croisa les bras et s'installa sur une table, fixant Santana qui le regardait toujours d'un œil étonné et sournois. Ce n'était pas juste à ce moment-là, elle avait ce regard perfide en permanence. Puis, elle décida de changer de sujet, puisqu'elle voyait, et surtout, elle _savait_ que Puck ne se mettrait jamais à déclarer ses sentiments avec des étoiles dans les yeux. C'était trop gay pour lui. Et sans doute trop irréaliste pour elle.

**- Mrs Corcoran s'occupe de Beth, non ? Elle ne va jamais pouvoir la garder avec la maladie tant qu'elle n'aura pas de nouveau rein…**

**- Il va falloir passer par le tribunal, je crois. Mais ils ne me laisseront jamais la prendre…**

**- Ca t'étonne ? T'as un casier judiciaire déjà plus lourd que Chapman. Et du coup, l'enfant va aller à…**

**- Quinn ! Mais… Santana.**

**Il l'appelait rarement comme cela.**

**- Tu la connais… Elle ne pourra jamais s'occuper de Beth correctement.**

**- Oh, ça oui. C'est une garce, pire que moi.**

**- Ma fille ne peut pas être élevée par elle. Elle est dangereuse.**

**- On est d'accord.**

**- Je ne sais pas quoi faire…**

Puck se retourna, commençant à faire les cent pas, l'air confus et perturbé. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait réussi à sembler indifférent, comme à son habitude, à ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Mais là, on retrouvait la corde sensible qui le faisait vibrer de tout son corps. Santana le regarda, la bouche entrouverte, les sourcils froncés. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il devenait si sentimental. Elle ne savait même pas si c'était à cause de sa gamine qu'il avait changé de bord, ou s'il était devenu si sensible parce qu'il était gay. Mais elle savait, elle-même, ce que cela faisait. En revanche, elle ne voulait pas, elle refusait catégoriquement de tomber dans le dégoûtant discours du « Je te comprends, mon petit, portons fièrement le drapeau gay ! ». Mais elle voulait en savoir plus. Toujours plus. Et puis, parler de ça le soulagerait de sa fille, non ? Santana rit intérieurement. Comme si elle s'inquiétait pour les autres, maintenant !

**- Et sinon, avec Hummel… C'est une blague ? Il a le hobbit qui assume plus sa sexualité que sa chevelure ! Comment tu veux me faire avaler un mensonge pareil ?**

**- J'en sais rien. C'est comme ça. Je… Je sais pas. Tu peux pas comprendre.**

**- Bien sûr que je peux comprendre. J'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme Brittany, c'est la seule personne avec qui je me sente bien. Jamais je ne pourrais être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre…**

**- Wow, qui aurait pu croire que t'as un cœur ?**

**- Qui peut croire que tu te tapes un mec ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?**

**- J'en sais rien, arrête avec tes questions !**

Puck rougit violemment lorsque Santana essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Apparemment, c'était aussi flou pour lui que pour elle par le passé. Elle soupira, levant les yeux au ciel. Ca ne lui allait vraiment pas d'aider les autres, mais puisqu'il le fallait…

**- Ecoute, t'as peut-être envie de te taper une poupée, mais tu ne devrais pas faire ça à Hummel. Il a trouvé un mec pour s'occuper de lui, il a pas besoin d'un excité pour foutre la merde dans son couple. Laisse-le avec le hobbit.**

**- Mais il ne s'en occupera jamais bien ! Il ne sait même pas de quoi Kurt a besoin !**

**- Et toi, peut-être que tu sais ce dont une fillette comme lui a besoin ?**

**- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça. Et j'en ai marre que les gens pensent que je suis qu'un connard qui brise les couples pour le plaisir ! Et d'où tu te permets de me donner des conseils alors que tu es sortie avec Sam juste pour faire chier Quinn ?**

**- Hummel est mon ami, et il a déjà assez de soucis comme ça. Tu ne ferais que lui poser d'autres problèmes, crois-moi.**

**- Non, je m'occuperai de lui, je-**

**- Tu ferais quoi ? Hein ? Hummel va partir à New York à la fin de l'année avec l'autre Berry, et puis vous ne vous reverrez que lorsque tu sortiras les poubelles de son appartement de riche star de Broadway.**

**- Ca me suffirait…**

**- _Oh God_, l'amour te rend vraiment niais… T'es pitoyable, Puckerman.**

**- Je l'aime.**

Le visage de Puck affichait un petit sourire simplet, comme si la réponse qu'il venait de donner coulait de source. Il n'y avait rien de plus sincère aux yeux de Santana. Mais elle restait persuadée que cette relation était malsaine. Elle aurait sûrement été moins surprise d'apprendre qu'il se tapait une prof. Mais Kurt ? Kurt Hummel ? Celui qu'il balançait dans les poubelles du lycée deux ans auparavant ? Celui à qui il lançait des slushies de toutes les couleurs avec les autres joueurs de football pour reproduire sur ses cheveux l'arc-en-ciel en granité ? Celui qui l'enfermait dans les cabines de toilette ? C'était surréaliste… Et ce sourire… Santana haussa les sourcils dans une expression d'incompréhension en le regardant. Elle l'avait connu charmeur, dominateur, excité, mais ce sourire lui était pratiquement inconnu. Peut-être l'avait-elle déjà vu sur son visage lorsqu'il regardait Quinn, deux ans auparavant… Mais cela restait tout de même étonnant.

**- Et toi, t'es lesbienne ?**

**- Bravo, Einstein.**

**- Ca doit être super hot de vous voir Brittany et toi vous lé-**

**- Calme-toi le dino, en plus je croyais que t'avais viré de bord.**

**- Bah… Pas vraiment. Je sais pas. Il m'excite, mais je regarde toujours les nanas, quoi.**

**- Ok… T'as intérêt à garder tes yeux rivés sur son petit cul de blanc, parce que si j'apprends que tu lui as fait du mal, t'auras plus rien pour rester actif.**

**- T'oserais pas d'attaquer à mini-Puck ?**

**- Je joue plus dans cette équipe, alors honnêtement, j'en ai rien à faire.**

Les deux adolescents rirent alors que Santana croisait les bras. Puck se redressa et s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire bienveillant avant de lui dire ces deux mots « Merci, Lopez » et de la prendre dans ses bras. Santana ne sut comment réagir et ses bras restèrent en l'air sans savoir où se placer, mais après une seconde, l'expression de son visage se radoucit et elle offrit le geste en retour au jeune homme, lui frottant légèrement le dos.

**- Tu te rappelles, tu lui fais du mal, et t'as plus de couilles.**

**- Promis.**

La semaine de Kurt s'était passée avec mélancolie. Alors que ses amis se réjouissaient de l'annulation des cours de maths, lui repensait à Mrs Corcoran, à Beth, à Noah… Et il envoyait un message à son âme sœur pour lui dire « Je suis là ». Peut-être devait-il être lassé de recevoir ce genre de stupides messages, plus niais que la niaiserie le lui permettait, mais mis à part répondre avec humour, Noah ne lui disait rien de désobligeant. A chaque cours, Kurt cherchait quelque chose à dire à Noah pour le faire sourire ou pour le forcer à le prendre dans ses bras à la moindre occasion. En fait, c'était sûrement la chose la plus niaise qu'il ait jamais pensée faire, mais peu importait. Il était sur son nuage, et gribouillait sur ses cahiers des cœurs avec un K et un N, effaçant les B qu'il voyait. A ce propos, il n'envoyait plus de messages à Blaine. Si bien qu'à un moment, ils discutèrent brièvement par messages d'une manière un peu froide.

**« - Bouh.**

**- ?**

**- Je suis un fantôme.**

**- Mais encore ?**

**- Tu me fais la tête ?**

**- Non ! Pourquoi ?**

**- On ne se parle plus beaucoup.**

**- Je n'ai juste rien à dire.**

**- D'accord… Bisous.**

**- Bisous. »**

Et cela s'arrêtait à là. Kurt n'était plus triste, à vrai dire, de répondre de cette manière à Blaine, mais il restait gêné de le traiter comme cela. Il hésitait, longuement, à lui avouer qu'il n'avait plus de sentiments pour lui. Mais comment faire ? Il voulait éviter à tout prix que ce dernier souffre… C'était un casse-tête incessant. Il avait pensé à de nombreux scénarios mais rien n'était satisfaisant, rien. Heureusement, et sans qu'il le sache, le destin décida de l'aider.

Il avait reçu, plus tôt dans la journée, un message lui demandant de se rendre à l'auditorium, comme quoi quelqu'un souhaitait lui parler. Il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, ni même la raison pour laquelle on voulait discuter avec lui. Mais il s'était finalement décidé à y aller, après tout, ce n'était pas poli de ne pas se présenter aux rendez-vous. Et avec un peu de chance, cela serait l'amour ? Ou pas.

Arrivé à l'auditorium, Kurt entra par les coulisses et se retrouva bientôt sur scène, seul. Il regarda autour de lui, replaçant son sac sur son épaule. Les projecteurs étaient allumés, alors quelqu'un devait se trouver aux alentours, sinon dans quel but serait-il venu ? Croisant les bras, le jeune Hummel haussa un sourcil, attendant toujours. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, il se rendit compte que le piano derrière lui jouait, brusquement, il se retourna, avec l'impression qu'il allait tomber tant la surprise était forte. Un jeune homme le regardait, tout en jouant une version assez lente d'une chanson qu'il semblait connaître, mais…

_« Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your boyfriend,_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one._

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your boyfriend…_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me,_

_No way, no way, no it's not a secret._

_Hey, hey, you, you I want to be your boyfriend… »_

C'était ça. Avril Lavigne. Et cet inconnu lui jouait une version plutôt sensuelle de la chanson d'origine, une version qui ressemblait plus à une déclaration. Et en plus de cela, elle était belle. Kurt sourit en voyant le jeune homme se lever, mais la première chose qui le frappa fut sa tenue. L'uniforme de Dalton était impeccable sur son corps plutôt bien formé. En tout cas, il était plus grand que lui. Celui-ci portait sur son visage un sourire qu'il ne reconnaissait qu'à une seule personne sur toute la planète. Santana. Pourtant, il n'y avait, visiblement, aucun signe qui montrait qu'il était latin… Il avait même l'impression qu'il venait d'Europe. Après un petit silence pendant lequel le jeune homme s'était accoudé au piano, il regarda Kurt qui finit par trouver les mots, malgré un sourire un peu gêné.

**- Je suis désolé mais j'ai déjà un petit ami.**

**- Je sais, c'est pour lui que j'ai chanté cette chanson à Dalton.**

**- Tu fais donc partie des Warblers ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu.**

**- Je suis arrivé cette année. Je m'appelle Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe. Et je ne regrette pas mon transfert, je suis tombé sur Blaine.**

**- Et tu lui as dit que j'étais un mauvais petit ami, et qu'il lui fallait me quitter pour toi en chanson ? Ingénieux, quoi qu'un peu stupide de ta part, Blaine m'aime.**

**- Précisément. Et je suis là pour régler quelque chose.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Quitte-le.**

Kurt déglutit, leurs sourires ayant disparu, Sebastian s'approcha de lui, l'air plus menaçant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Son esprit était tout embrouillé, et il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il devait faire à ce moment-là. Hurler ? Frapper Sebastian ? S'enfuir en courant ? Appeler Noah ? Lorsque Sebastian s'arrêta de s'avancer à un mètre de lui, Kurt inspira un bon coup.

**- Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens. Et j'aurai Blaine. J'espère juste que tu comprends cela et que je n'aimerais pas que mes poings aient à rencontrer ton visage…**

**- Tu peux me menacer autant que tu veux, Sebastian, je n'ai pas peur de toi.**

**- Ce n'est pas ce que disent tes yeux, Kurt Hummel. Blaine m'a parlé de toi, mais je sais qu'il t'oubliera bien vite dans mes bras.**

**- Je…**

**- Si tu n'as rien à ajouter, je dois retourner chez moi.**

Sans le saluer, Sebastian commença à quitter Kurt qui le regarda partir, l'air dépité. Une seconde après, il se mettait à hurler son prénom dans l'auditorium et ce dernier se retourna, un sourire vainqueur sur le visage. Le jeune Hummel se mordilla les lèvres et s'approcha d'un air déterminé vers le Warbler qui le regarda de haut.

**- J'ai un marché à te proposer. Mais pour ça, je dois avoir ta parole en retour.**

**- Je ne traite pas avec les plus petits.**

**- Si tu acceptes, tu auras Blaine…**

**- Mais c'est que tu apprends vite…**

**- Sebastian, je… Je dois avoir ta parole, et tu auras Blaine, je te le jure.**

**- Tu l'as.**

**- Je ne te crois pas encore. Mais tu es sûrement la seule personne à pouvoir m'aider…**

**- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Kurt.**

**- J'ai besoin de… De me débarrasser de Blaine. Je… Tu ne le répèteras pas, hein ?**

**- J'ai promis. Et comment ça te débarrasser de Blaine ?**

**- Je dois le quitter parce que, je… Je suis amoureux d'un autre garçon… Et… Et je ne veux pas faire de mal à Blaine en lui faisant porter les cornes.**

**- Moi qui pensais que t'étais qu'un pauvre puceau sans volonté…**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Tu es une belle salope, Kurt. Je t'aime bien. Excuse-moi de t'avoir menacé.**

**- Je… Euh, ce n'est pas grave…**

**- Donc, tu veux que je force Blaine à te quitter, comme ça tu pourras roucouler avec ton mec ?**

**- C'est… C'est le principe.**

**- On a un deal.**

Sebastian tendit sa main vers Kurt et celui-ci la saisit, se retrouvant enfermé dans une poignée serrée qui lui fit comprendre qu'il venait de signer un accord avec le diable. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer, et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, tout se passerait bien. Sebastian le regarda avec un petit sourire vicieux qui le mit mal à l'aise. Il avait vraiment fait le choix de dernier recourt, et il s'était précipité sans réfléchir vers la première solution qu'il lui avait été offerte… Et il croisait les doigts pour que Blaine ne souffre pas, ou du moins, le moins possible. Lui aussi méritait le bonheur… Avant que Sebastian ne parte, ce dernier lui proposa de se retrouver le lendemain, après les cours, au Lima Bean, en présence de Blaine pour qu'il les « présente ». C'était diabolique et tellement malsain que Kurt se sentit coupable d'apprécier l'idée de faire un coup bas à Blaine.

Le numéro de Sebastian dans son téléphone, Kurt soupira, désormais seul dans l'auditorium, soupirant de joie. Alors que son portable était toujours entre ses mains, il reçut un message de la part d'un certain Noah Puckerman et il eut un grand sourire en voyant ce qu'il lui disait.

**« - Grrr !**

**- Noah, j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! : ) »**


	7. Chapter 7 : You're Mine

Voilà le chapitre 7, j'espère que vous l'appréciez, même s'il est court ! Il annonce surtout la suite. Par la suite, il sera peut-être édité pour être un peu plus long, mais d'ici là... Je le mets !

* * *

><p>Kurt replaça la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et entra dans le Lima Bean, une petite boule au ventre. Il espérait qu'il saurait garder son rôle et qu'il n'aurait pas trop de mal à mentir à Blaine. Après tout, il lui mentait depuis bientôt deux semaines, alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas le faire ici ? Remarquant une main se lever, Kurt sourit nerveusement et fit semblant de se précipiter vers la table pour s'asseoir auprès de Blaine, qui le regarda avec cet air tendre et amoureux qu'il ne lui connaissait que trop bien. Tellement niais. Kurt fut presque choqué de sentir ses lèvres se coller aux siennes, et à cet instant, il sentait qu'il trompait Noah. La colère monta en lui avec une telle vitesse qu'il eut du mal à retenir sa main posée sur la table pour ne pas gifler Blaine. Après avoir embrassé Noah en secret tant de fois, il se retrouvait à goûter les lèvres d'un autre. Et maintenant, c'était embrasser Blaine qui le dégoûtait. Il sentait le regard de Sebastian se poser sur eux deux et son malaise ne fit qu'amplifier à cette tension amoureuse qui se formait entre eux. Sebastian voulait Blaine. Blaine voulait Kurt. Kurt voulait partir. Lorsque le supplice fut terminé, le jeune homme vit le Warbler se lécher discrètement les lèvres, ce qui le fit tiquer. Il ne trouvait pas Blaine dégoûtant, mais… Mais il n'était tout simplement plus du tout attiré par tout ces gestes et les mettre tous à la suite comme ça, il ne se sentit que plus énervé. Et pourtant, cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Il espérait juste que la tension disparaîtrait au cours de la conversation.<p>

**- Tu m'as manqué…**

**- Moi aussi, Blaine, je… Euh, pardon, tu pourrais nous présenter ?**

**- Oh, oui. Voici Sebastian, il a rejoint Dalton cette année, et… Il joue dans la même équipe que nous.**

**- Enchanté, Sebastian.**

Ce dernier sourit d'un air calme et saisit la main tendue de Kurt, lui offrant une petite pince comme pour lui faire un reproche. Cependant il ne fit pas de remarques, puisqu'il comprenait pourquoi Sebastian réagissait comme ça. Kurt pensait qu'il réagirait sûrement de la même façon s'il voyait quelqu'un embrasser Noah. Dans cette poignée de main, il sentit le contrat qu'ils avaient passé la veille se diffuser dans tout son corps et il n'eut que plus de mal à contenir son stress. « Moi de même », ajouta Sebastian en reprenant sa main, toujours souriant. Kurt déglutit et se tourna vers Blaine, essayant d'avoir le moins de contact avec lui, pour ne pas gêner Sebastian.

**B- Sebastian et moi avons eu quelques différents au début, mais nous sommes amis désormais.**

**S- Et je les regrette, mais puisque tout cela est derrière nous, pourquoi ne pas boire à cette nouvelle amitié ? Je paye !**

**K- Je suis d'accord ! Ca nous rapprochera, hm ? Je vais commander !**

**B- Merci, Kurt.**

Sebastian donna l'argent nécessaire à Kurt et lui indiqua ce qu'il prenait avant de le voir partir, un sourire sur les lèvres. Puis, il se retourna vers Blaine, reprenant un regard plus intéressé et charmeur, comme si c'était un mécanisme. Le Warbler sourit en direction de Sebastian, d'une manière un peu gênée, ce qui fit totalement craquer intérieurement son interlocuteur.

**- C'est gentil de ta part de ne pas t'être énervé après Kurt quand nous nous sommes embrassés… Je n'ai pas réfléchi, excuse-moi.**

**- Ce n'est pas un problème, Blaine. Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir été à sa place, mais puisqu'il fait ton bonheur…**

Blaine ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ses mots se perdirent dans un petit rire nerveux qui le fit rougir légèrement. Après s'être repris et avoir remis son écharpe, il essaya d'articuler quelques mots pour ramener la conversation vers un sujet un peu moins embarrassant.

**- Kurt est un garçon vraiment gentil, il est adorable, je…**

**- J'espère juste qu'il est assez bien pour toi.**

**- Je, euh…**

**- Je ne me permettrais pas de m'interposer entre vous, à moins que tu ne veuilles de quelqu'un d'autre…**

**- Sebastian, honnêtement, je préfère ne pas-**

**- Et voilà ! Des cafés pour tout le monde !**

Kurt arriva au moment opportun, avant que Blaine ait le temps de renvoyer Sebastian et ses avances. Levant les yeux vers Kurt tandis qu'il distribuait les cafés, il remarqua un sourire sur son visage, comme pour lui dire qu'il avait entendu ce qui se passait et qu'il se débrouillait bien. En échange, ce ne fut qu'un « Merci » qui sortit de la bouche du Warbler alors que Kurt se rasseyait. Ils commencèrent alors à parler d'un peu de tout, des communales qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver… De la comédie musicale, qui avait été annulée, et de la déception de Rachel, mais surtout de la sienne, puisqu'elle avait tout de même reçu le rôle de Maria, et qu'elle pourrait toujours le noter sur son CV. Le stress de Kurt montait d'avantage à mesure que l'élection du président des élèves approchait. Il avait besoin de gagner ces élections s'il voulait avoir quelque chose à présenter pour rentrer à NYADA… Le stress s'était transformé en peur. Et il avait peur.

Leur conversation trainait et Kurt savait de moins en moins ce qu'il dirait pour ne pas laisser de silence dans la conversation. Il était des deux extrêmes, le stress pouvait entrainer chez lui un phénomène de moulin à paroles en furie, retirant chaque respiration à ses phrases ou un mutisme complet. Il se sentait en danger, il avait l'impression qu'au moindre blanc, Blaine découvrirait la mascarade se jouant sous ses yeux. Heureusement, Kurt avait une botte secrète en chemin, et il espérait juste que cette seule échappatoire ne prendrait pas trop de temps à venir…

**- Puck ?**

Kurt se mordit la langue pour ne pas sauter de joie dans les bras du garçon qui venait d'apparaître. Bien qu'il le regardât avec dédain, Kurt ne pouvait cacher un certain soulagement à la vision du jeune homme à la crête, ce qui ne manqua pas aux yeux de Sebastian. D'un air nonchalant, ledit Puck s'approcha de la table sans grande conviction, essayant de ne pas fixer Kurt et son corps qu'il ne rêvait que d'abuser. Les mains dans les poches, il regarda les trois garçons, avant d'enfin répondre un simple « Salut ». Sans qu'on ne le lui propose, il s'installa sur la chaise aux côtés de Sebastian, face à Kurt.

**P- T'es qui ?**

**S- Sebastian, Warbler de mon état.**

**B- C'est un nouvel élève, assez doué.**

**K- Je t'en prie, Blaine, trompe-moi sous mes yeux, je ne dirais rien. Vas-y.**

**S- Moi ça ne me dérange pas !**

**P- Attendez… Je suis à la table des filles, là ?**

**S- Ca m'en a tout l'air… Et toi… Puck ? Tu n'as jamais essayé ?**

**P- Quoi ? Arrête, c'est dégoûtant !**

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire à cette indignation. Puck le fusilla du regard, rougissant à l'intérieur. Ils essayaient tous deux de conserver leur rôle… Mais Kurt était persuadé que s'ils avaient pu se regarder tendrement, ils l'auraient fait. Il en était presque sûr.

**P- T'as un problème, Hummel ?**

**K- C'est pas vraiment le moment de te mettre trois gays à dos, Puck.**

**P- Je vous gère, tous.**

**S- Je pense que le hockey m'a appris à résister aux coups… Et à en donner.**

**P- Ouais, ok.**

Ils rirent tous un peu, Blaine gardant le silence en observant ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il ne remarqua cependant pas les regards ambigus que se lançaient Kurt et Puck, puisque son attention était, malgré lui, attirée vers Sebastian et son humour. De même, le fait que Puck caresse la jambe de Kurt lui échappa totalement, bien qu'il ne soit pas discret. Kurt voulait refuser le geste de Noah, trop honteux de faire ça devant Blaine, mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le lui faire comprendre. Il tenta de toussoter, mais rien n'y fit. Au fond, il voulait le laisser faire, mais c'était cette gêne de tromper Blaine qui l'empêchait d'être serein. Et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher Noah de le caresser, car s'il lui disait à haute voix, Blaine le saurait, et leur couverture serait totalement perdue. Les regards de Kurt tentaient de dissuader le mâle, mais il n'en fit qu'à sa tête et frotta leurs genoux avec un peu plus d'insistance, tout en restant assez naturel. Kurt était à la fois excité et stressé. Son visage était rouge, mais si Noah et Sebastian savait pourquoi, Blaine fut le seul innocent dans cette histoire.

**B- Les communales sont pour bientôt, on va sûrement se retrouver les uns contre les autres.**

**P- Ouais, et on va vous botter le cul !**

**K- Je n'aurais peut-être pas choisi ces mots… Mais il a raison.**

**P- J'ai tout le temps raison. (Rires)**

**B- Sebastian chante bien. Peut-être mieux que moi. Et puis on essaye de changer de lead, comme pour nous l'année dernière, Kurt. Un duo, ça pourrait être bien.**

**K- Prends-moi pour un imbécile et drague Sebastian…**

**B- Ne le prends pas comme ça, Kurt…**

**P- Avec Kurt, Rachel et moi dans la même équipe, vous avez aucune chance.**

**K- Au moins quelqu'un reconnait mon talent, ici !**

**S- Fais gaffe, Blaine, Puck essaye de te voler Kurt !**

**P- Arrête avec tes conneries, je suis pas…**

**S- Pas quoi ?**

**P- Tu sais, quoi !**

**K- T'es pas homo, on sait.**

Kurt tenta de sortir Noah des troubles que Sebastian lui apportait. Il avait compris que le garçon dont était follement amoureux Kurt était à sa droite, mais on son côté garce ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de créer des problèmes, malgré la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite la veille. Puck jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts sous la table, n'exprimant rien sur son visage. La situation commençait à dégénérer, et Kurt se demandait s'il avait demandé de l'aide à la bonne personne… Il soupira et fit semblant d'avoir un nouveau message sur son portable, le regardant tellement vite que Blaine n'eut pas le temps de vérifier si c'était vrai.

**- Oh, Mercedes veut que je la rejoigne, désolé les garçons.**

Puck ne bougea pas mais il suivit chacun des mouvements de Kurt qui se relevait, et il serra son genou avec ses doigts lorsqu'il vit son petit-ami déposer un baiser sur la joue de Blaine, mais avant qu'il ne parte, il se leva lui aussi, cherchant quelque chose à dire, ne trouvant pas l'excuse du « Je veux embrasser Kurt tout de suite et sans conditions » très valable.

**- Bon, à la base moi j'étais pas là pour ça. Je vais me chercher un truc à boire et j'me casse. Salut.**

Puck fit un signe de tête pour dire au revoir aux deux garçons encore assis et il regarda Kurt sans ciller, se retournant en partant vers le comptoir, sortant son téléphone pour lui envoyer un message lui demandant de l'attendre. Sa poitrine était serrée, il n'avait pas du tout aimé le baiser de Kurt. Et il le lui ferait savoir.

Kurt ne savait même plus comment il s'était retrouvé ici, dans le noir. Le silence des longs couloirs de McKinley, ainsi que l'écho de ses pas le faisaient frissonner. Il jeta un regard noir à Noah en soupirant, chuchotant pour ne pas se faire entendre. Mais il était persuadé qu'il n'y avait plus personne. En tout cas, c'était ce que Noah lui avait assuré.

**- Tu peux me dire pourquoi on a été obligés de porter ces pulls noirs ? Tu les as piqués à Rachel ou quoi ?**

**- Pour qu'on puisse se cacher, si y'a quelqu'un. Et puis c'est toujours comme ça dans les films. T'as déjà vu des voleurs en blanc ?**

**- Certes, non… Ca me gratte ! Tu les as trouvés où ?**

**- Sais plus. Allez, Princesse, arrête de te plaindre, ok ?**

Kurt soupira et se rapprocha de lui, ils se regardèrent, l'un avec un sourire, l'autre avec l'air réprobateur. Noah profita de cette proximité pour passer une main dans le dos de Kurt et d'atteindre ses fesses, mais ce ne fut que de courte durée, puisqu'il vit rapidement lui échapper son petit ami secret.

**- Et puis le noir te va si bien…**

Kurt soupira de la bêtise de Noah. Il était obligé de tout le temps le reprendre, mais finalement, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Pas tant que ça. Il savait qu'ils jouaient, et qu'il n'était pas sérieux… Qu'il essayait juste de le décoincer un peu. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il pouvait l'exciter, mais d'un coup, juste après, Kurt bloquait et se braquait, refusant d'aller plus loin. Et il savait que c'était exaspérant, surtout pour un garçon comme Noah qui avait… Des besoins. Souriant doucement en faisant quelques pas en arrière, Kurt haussa les sourcils d'un air provocateur en direction de Noah, avant de lui annoncer d'un air fier « _You'll never catch me alive_… » Et de s'enfuir en courant. Déposant ses affaires sur le sol, le garçon à la crête se lança à sa poursuite, alors que leurs pas et leurs rires résonnaient dans l'école vide. Ils se perdirent de vue, puis se retrouvèrent, Kurt s'enfuit de nouveau, Noah le prit par surprise et finalement, il le souleva pour le serrer dans ses bras contre un mur, le regardant dans les yeux malgré la pénombre. Ils étaient essoufflés, et la chaleur de leur souffle n'aidait pas à les refroidir. Leurs corps étaient de nouveau collés l'un contre l'autre, de leurs jambes jusqu'à leurs ventres. Kurt se laissa totalement faire tandis que Noah lui volait mille baisers sur les lèvres, avant qu'il ne sente entre eux une nouvelle barrière. Une barrière se dressant trop vite pour lui. Malgré la passion de leurs baisers, il tenta entre chacun d'eux de placer quelques mots.

**- Noah… S'il te plaît… Non…**

**- Laisse-toi faire, bébé… Tu verras, ça sera génial…**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça toujours au mauvais moment ?**

**- Et pourquoi tu préfères embrasser le nain plutôt que ton mec ?**

**- Quoi, je… De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu ? T'as bien embrassé Blaine devant moi !**

**- Mais, c'était pour qu'il ne se doute de rien…**

**- Tu peux peut-être croire que je te trompe, mais ça fait mal de te voir faire ça.**

**- Noah, je voulais juste être crédible…**

**- Alors fais ton boulot, direction l'infirmerie.**

Leurs corps se séparèrent violemment tandis que Kurt reprenait une nouvelle fois son souffle, regardant Noah s'éloigner pour récupérer ses affaires. Il chercha à l'appeler, à attirer son attention, mais même en essayant de le suivre, il se fit distancer. Il soupira et exécuta l'instruction qu'il lui avait donnée. Ils étaient là pour ça, à la base… Alors oui, il devrait se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Une fois là-bas, ils se regardèrent, mais gardèrent le silence. Noah crocheta la porte et ils entrèrent. Toujours dans un mutisme complet, le jeune homme à la crête pris une lampe torche qu'il tendit à Kurt, qui le remercia dans un murmure presque inaudible, tant il avait honte. Il avait souvent peur que Noah s'en aille voir d'autres filles, mais… Mais il n'avait pensé qu'à lui en ne s'imaginant pas une seule seconde que lui aussi pouvait être jaloux. Secouant la tête, le garçon s'approcha des grands casiers où étaient enfermés les dossiers médicaux des élèves. Il regarda Noah qui cherchait activement de son côté, la lampe dans sa bouche tandis qu'il utilisait ses deux mains pour chercher un élève avec un groupe sanguin compatible. C'était son plan. Certes, c'était en dehors des lois, mais… Mais il y avait des priorités dans la vie, et Shelby en était. Même si cela signifiait demander à un étudiant d'offrir un rein à une femme ayant le double de son âge, ils devaient le faire. Kurt savait à quel point il rendait la chose compliquée à Noah. Le jugement se ferait dans quelques jours, l'avocat qu'il avait n'était pas le meilleur et Quinn avait déjà pratiquement tout gagné. Ils avaient besoin de soigner Shelby, pour le bien de Beth. Quinn était dangereuse. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Alors que Noah cherchait le réconfort, Kurt le fuyait, et il s'en rendait compte, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas tomber dans ses bras, coucher avec lui et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il savait, il pensait savoir ce que cela représentait pour Noah, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement s'offrir… Ca lui faisait trop peur.

**- Quand j'ai embrassé Blaine, ça m'a dégoûté.**

**- Ravi de le savoir.**

**- J'essayais de penser à toi pour le faire. Mais il n'a ni ton parfum, ni ta chaleur… Il n'est pas toi, Noah…**

**- Ca fait plaisir.**

**- Regarde-moi… Je t'en prie…**

**- Dis-le-moi.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Dis-le.**

**- Je… Je t'aime, Noah.**

Ils se regardèrent, restant éloignés l'un de l'autre, puisque les casiers l'étaient aussi. Soupirant, Noah continua ses investigations, coinçant la torche entre son cou et son épaule, la pointant vers les dossiers. Il n'aimait vraiment pas parler de ses sentiments. C'était d'une niaiserie incommensurable et il ne trouvait jamais les mots pour dire ce qu'il ressentait.

**- Je sais que je parle plus de sexe que d'amour, mais ça veut pas dire que je suis pas capable d'aimer.**

**- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Noah, c'est juste que-**

**- C'est par peur de te perdre pour tous les autres mecs du monde que je suis comme ça. T'es à moi, un point c'est tout.**

Kurt voulait répliquer, dire quelque chose, mais Noah avait déjà tout dit. Il était à lui, oui. C'était une relation un peu étrange, mais il savait que c'était de cette façon qu'ils fonctionneraient. Il ne pouvait que sourire à ses propos. S'arrêtant de regarder les dossiers, il fixa Noah et secoua la tête d'un air faussement hautain.

**- Toi aussi, tu es à moi.**

**- J'appartiens à personne, moi. Je suis le roi.**

**- Non.**

**- Si.**

**- Pas tant que la princesse sera pas devenue reine.**

Noah regarda Kurt qui, d'un sourire vainqueur, se remit à lire les dossiers, fier de sa réplique. Cependant, l'autre ne savait pas comment réagir, et surtout qu'est-ce que cette demande voulait dire. Il avait vu des tas de films, joué à des tas de jeux… Et il avait appris que le seul moyen pour qu'une princesse devienne reine, il fallait qu'elle épouse un prince. Est-ce que c'était une demande ? Il n'en savait rien… C'était trop confus dans sa tête. En tout cas, en un quart de seconde, il se retrouvait derrière Kurt pour l'embrasser dans le cou, le retournant avant de le posséder par un baiser profond auxquels ils se laissèrent tout deux. Bouches serrées, mains baladeuses, yeux clos. S'ils avaient eu un enfant à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés comme ça, Blanche Neige serait partie se rhabiller avec ses sept nains. Reprenant leur souffle, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, toujours dans ce noir qui rendait l'ambiance si intime.

**- Je t'aime, Kurt.**

**- Le mensonge est un vilain défaut.**

**- Alors je n'ai que des qualités.**

Ils rirent puis Kurt se retourna pour saisir un dossier, tandis que les mains de Noah se promenaient sur ses hanches bien formées, allant parfois sur son ventre, découvrant son corps féminin et gracieux tandis que ses lèvres se baladaient dans son cou avec douceur et amour. Mais soudain, il sentit le corps du garçon se raidir d'un coup. Allait-il encore le rejeter, ou quoi ? Il le regarda, s'arrêtant de l'embrasser, fixant son visage qu'il devinait figé dans une expression de peur. Il sentit ses bras trembler, comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

**- Kurt ? Kurt, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Je… Je… J'ai trouvé.**

**- C'est génial ! Qui c'est ?**

Avec un grand sourire de joie, Noah pointa le dossier de sa lampe et lorsqu'il réalisa que le nom qui y figurait était celui qu'il espérait de tout son cœur ne pas voir était bien écrit, il déglutit en se figeant de la même façon que Kurt. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour eux deux. La lumière tremblotait tout comme la main de Noah qui tenait la lampe.

Peu de choses pouvaient impressionner Noah. Vraiment, très peu. Sauf peut-être le nom écrit sur la feuille. En caractère d'imprimerie.

**Quinn L. Fabray.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Quinn Fabray

Voilà un chapitre bien singulier, introduisant la grande méchante de la première partie de ma fic... Quinn Fabray ! C'est donc un chapitre entièrement écrit à la première personne et sous le point de vue de cette dernière, le Purt n'est pas le sujet, cependant on peut voir du Faberry dans cette histoire ! J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas et au pire... Tant pis ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La semaine recommence. Chaque jour est un enfer. J'ai envie de fumer une cigarette. Mais je ne peux pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que cette femme qui prétend être la mère de ma fille, de ma perfection m'empêcherait de la voir. Il m'arrive parfois d'en griller une, mais sans que je sache comment, Rachel me surprend toujours. Cette fille m'énerve, mais dans un sens, je crois que ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est qu'elle ait raison sur certains sujets. Et je dois avouer qu'elle est parfois de bons conseils, mais personne ne peut m'aider pour cette affaire-là. Je suis seule. Même Puck s'est éloigné de moi. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Il n'a jamais été proche de moi. Une fois. Une seule fois il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Et le fait qu'il soit sorti avec Zizes montre bien qu'il se fichait de moi. Quand Beth est revenue, j'ai eu l'espoir de construire quelque chose avec lui, comme si on avait une chance d'être ensemble. Comme un couple. Mais depuis quelques temps, il n'est plus là. Il n'a même plus la volonté de récupérer Beth. D'accord, j'exagère un petit peu dans les manières de vouloir la reprendre à cette garce, et il me l'a bien fait comprendre, mais il n'a même plus l'air de vouloir redevenir son père. Je ne suis pas folle, il ne m'adresse pratiquement plus la parole et passe son temps sur son téléphone, probablement en train d'envoyer ses fameux sextos à Santana, comme il y a deux ans. Mais je sens quelque chose de différent chez elle aussi. Nous savons pratiquement tous que sa relation avec Brittany n'est pas qu'amicale, mais je n'ai absolument aucune idée de sa sexualité. Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Elles font ce qu'elles veulent.<p>

J'ai suivi d'une oreille distraite ce qui s'était dit au Glee Club. Tout ce que j'ai vu inscrit au tableau, c'était le mot « Disney ». En essayant de comprendre ce que tout le monde disait, je me suis forcée à sourire à la remarque de Brittany quand celle-ci s'exprima en direction de Tina : « Tu chanteras une chanson de Mulan ? ». Mike la regarda d'un air étonné mais aussi vexé à la fois, lui disant que c'était raciste de sa part. Elle haussa simplement les épaules. Brittany pouvait faire des remarques blessantes parfois, mais ce n'était pas volontaire, et tout le monde s'était habitué. Mais sa remarque m'intrigua. Quand j'étais petite, j'avais beaucoup aimé ce dessin animé. Peut-être pourrai-je le louer pour le regarder une fois de plus ? Après tout, si je ne faisais pas ce travail, on me poserait encore des questions, et je n'ai pas envie qu'on me crée encore plus de problèmes que je n'en ai déjà. Je voyais déjà les groupes se former, comme par automatisme, Rachel et Finn se mirent ensemble, et elle commença déjà à énumérer toutes les chansons d'amour qu'ils pourraient faire sous son regard vide, comme il avait à chaque fois qu'une fille lui disait quelque chose. Pourtant, dans tous les titres qu'elle enchaînait, il fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas de mauvaises idées. Evidemment, c'était niais, mais ça correspondait bien à leur couple. Le cours terminé, je préférais m'en aller avant que quelqu'un me rejoigne et me pose des questions, mais ce fut Mr Schuester qui m'interpella avant que je ne quitte la salle. Tout ce que je ne voulais pas me tomba dessus. Mais après tout, depuis trois ans, c'était comme cela.

**- Quinn, tu es au courant pour ce qui s'est passé avec Shelby ?**

**- Non. Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?**

**- Elle est tombée gravement malade et… Je pensais que tu étais au courant, puisque je crois que c'est toi qui va devoir t'occuper de Beth.**

Cette déclaration me cloua sur place. J'essayai de parler, mais les mots ne vinrent tout simplement pas. Je ne savais pas quelle flamme venait de s'allumer en moi. Une flamme de victoire ? Peut-être… Sans doute. J'étais peut-être heureuse. Mais si c'était le cas, mon visage n'exprimait qu'une incompréhension certaine. Shelby ? Malade ? Beth ? A moi ? Que devais-je comprendre ? Le destin me voulait-il enfin du bien ? Je pus lire quelques mots sur les lèvres du professeur d'espagnol, mais je ne les comprenais pas. C'était ma tête qui était pleine de pensées fusant comme des feux d'artifices aussi bruyants que lumineux, commençant à me faire perdre mes moyens. Complètement.

**- Quinn ? Quinn ? Tu m'entends ?**

C'était ma mère au-dessus de moi. Je regardai tout autour de moi pour découvrir ma chambre. Je me mordis les lèvres. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, alors ? Mes yeux se redirigèrent vers ceux de ma mère, inquiète. Je ne comprenais décidément rien à ce qui se passait.

**- Quinn, tu vas mieux ?**

**- Quoi ? Bien sûr que je vais bien, je… Attends, quelle heure est-il ?**

**- On approche midi… Tu as fait un malaise ce matin, et ton amie Rachel a voulu être présente pour s'assurer que tout irait bien à ton réveil.**

Rachel ? Que faisait-elle là ? Lorsque je levis les yeux, je la vis dans le cadre de la porte, se pinçant les lèvres et jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. Elle semblait bien moins enthousiaste que ce matin-là, et pendant que toutes deux nous nous fixions, ma mère dit quelque chose avant de s'en aller, nous laissant seules. Le temps semblait s'arrêter à cet instant, et je ne savais pas si je devais être heureuse qu'elle soit là –Mais pouvais-je simplement être heureuse ? Ou bien si je devais avoir peur d'elle. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était une des premières à me dire que je ne devrais pas tenter de récupérer ma fille à sa mère. Me redressant, je l'invitai d'un mouvement distrait à s'installer sur la chaise de mon bureau. Elle continua à me regarder tandis que je fixai le sol, l'air perdue.

**- Tu as une très jolie chambre, Quinn.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je… Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu-**

**- Non, je sais que ce n'est pas pour ça. C'est à propos de ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? Et de Beth ? Tu vas me dire que je ne dois pas me battre pour avoir la garde ? Que je ne me sens pas assez bien pour l'élever ? Que c'est trop dur dans mon état ?**

**- Quinn, je-**

**- Tu vas me dire qu'il vaut mieux lui trouver une famille plutôt que ce soit moi qui m'en occupe ? C'est ça, Rachel ? Tu penses que je ne mérite pas le nom de mère ? Tu penses que je ne mérite pas le bonheur d'être avec elle ? C'est ma fille !**

Je ne la laissai pas parler, mais plus ma colère grandissait, plus les larmes remontaient jusqu'à mes yeux. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je voulais pleurer. Je devrais être heureuse, non ? Je vais avoir ce que je veux ! Beth ! Je vais redevenir sa mère ! Et ni Shelby, ni Rachel, ni personne ne m'en empêchera ! Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, tandis que Rachel posa sa main sur mon épaule. Elle s'était levée pour se poser sur mon lit, à mes côtés. Je ne savais plus si je voulais la frapper ou m'écrouler dans ses bras. Cette main me fit craquer et je me mis à pleurer, aussi fort que possible. Pourquoi fallait-il que je pleure toujours en face d'elle ? Elle m'avait plus souvent vue pleurer que ma mère, et si j'arrivais à contenir ma tristesse devant les autres, je ne savais pas par quel miracle cette peste de Berry arrivait à me faire perdre mes moyens.

**- Quinn, c'est ma mère… Et je sais tout ce qui va se passer, mais je veux juste te dire que… Elle risque de mourir, si on ne lui greffe pas un nouveau rein…**

Ce qui ne fit que redoubler mes pleurs fut sa voix se brisant, sa main se serrant sur mon épaule et l'autre sur ses genoux, son visage se crispant, essayant de contenir les larmes que moi, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas retenir. Je me sentais si faible à chaque fois que j'étais proche d'elle… Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me disait ça. Et plus elle parlait, et plus j'avais peur. Peur de ce qu'elle pouvait dire, peur de ce qui pouvait se passer si elle me le disait. J'avais aussi tellement peur de ma réaction…

**- Noah… Puck m'a dit qu'elle était d'un groupe sanguin rare, et je n'en ai pas hérité…**

Chacun de ses mots me faisait trembler, comme si la vérité n'allait pas tarder à éclater, et je savais par avance qu'elle allait faire mal. Mais entre les lèvres de Rachel, elle semblait encore plus douloureuse, dite avec ces pleurs contenus.

**- Et personne ne peut lui faire ce don… Mis à part toi…**

Elle éclata en sanglots, alors que la douleur et mes pleurs disparurent pour laisser une colère dévastatrice prendre mon cœur, ma tête et mon corps. Je la repoussai violemment sur mon lit, la regardant avec fureur, effaçant les larmes coulant encore sur mon visage, ne me souciant pas un seul instant de mon mascara s'étalant sur mes joues. Je n'eus que quelques secondes pour trouver les mots qui exprimaient ma pensée… Ou peut-être pas.

**- JAMAIS ! Jamais je ne lui offrirai mon rein !**

**- Je… Je t'en supplie, Quinn, tu es la seule à-**

**- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Elle m'a volée ma fille, et maintenant elle veut me voler un organe ?**

**- Quinn, elle va mourir…**

**- QU'ELLE CREVE !**

Le rugissement incroyable de ma voix résonna contre la fenêtre de ma chambre et Rachel tenta de dire quelque chose, mais elle ne put rien prononcer, pas plus que moi après cela. Je crois qu'elle s'enfuit après mon hurlement, fuyant ma chambre, ma maison et l'environnement empoisonné dans lequel je m'enfermais. Je ne voulais, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Même pour elle. Même pour les pleurs de Rachel, je ne pouvais pas. Lui offrir ce rein signifiait beaucoup trop. C'était sauver Shelby et perdre Beth, ou la laisser mourir et garder ma fille. Je m'écrasai dans mon lit en regardant ces deux extrêmes, brisée. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Pourquoi me sacrifierai-je pour une femme qui m'a retirée ma fille ? Et comment pourrai-je simplement ignorer la détresse de quelqu'un en danger de mort ? Je ne savais pas… Et j'avais peur de perdre tout ce que j'avais rien qu'en y pensant. Mes larmes, mêlées de tristesse, de terreur et de rage ne purent s'arrêter de couler. Je ne sais plus ce qui se passa par la suite. Je crois que je me suis endormie, épuisée de cette rage et de ses larmes ayant déchiré mon cœur. Mais je savais, au fond, que je ne pouvais pas échapper à cette décision.

Mardi après-midi. Je n'osai pas regarder Shelby de l'autre côté du tribunal, alors qu'elle me fixait, pâle et malade. Je n'osai pas faire face à la vérité. Je voulais juste quitter cet endroit au plus vite, pour fuir les regards de Puckerman et de Berry. L'un m'assassinait, l'autre pleurait. Je ne pouvais pas faire face à cette situation. Je n'étais même pas heureuse d'avoir la garde de Beth. Je crois qu'à ce moment-là, il n'y avait plus rien au monde pour me rendre joyeuse. Rien ne pouvait décrocher sur mon visage un sourire sincère. Lorsque l'avocat de ma mère et cette dernière furent partis en direction de la voiture, je me fis arrêter par Puck qui apparut devant moi comme une bête sauvage voulant m'abattre pour les péchés que j'avais commis. Quelle ironie, après tous les méfaits dont il était responsable…

**- Tu fais une grosse erreur, Quinn.**

**- Cela ne te regarde pas…**

**- Plus que quiconque, si, ça me regarde. C'est ma fille aussi, et crois-moi, si tu ne fais que lui arracher un cheveu, je te trainerai en justice pour que jamais plus tu ne poses un œil sur elle. Je suis sérieux.**

**- Tes menaces ne me font pas peur, Puckerman.**

**- Tu es d'un égoïsme affligeant. Pas étonnant que personne ne veuille t'aider à sortir de la merde dans laquelle tu t'es engouffrée toute seule. Je n'aurai plus aucun respect pour toi tant que tu n'auras pas pris les bonnes décisions.**

**- Tu m'as déjà respectée un jour ?**

**- J'ai le droit de venir voir Beth quand je veux, et je vais venir aussi souvent que possible pour savoir si ma fille va bien. Adieu, Fabray.**

Ma gorge était serrée, mais aucune larme ne coula. Je crois qu'à cet instant, mon esprit était vide de toute haine, de toute tristesse. J'avais fermé la porte aux émotions. Mais je savais que si je laissais ne serait-ce qu'un mot de ce que m'avait dit Puck toucher mon cœur, je m'effondrerai au sol. Il s'en alla et je ne fis que me retourner, pour rejoindre la voiture de ma mère. Rachel devait me haïr, autant que Puck, peut-être. Si tout le Glee Club apprenait cette nouvelle… Oui, ils me haïraient tous, mais après tout… Qu'en avais-je à faire ? Ils ne m'aideront pas plus tard. Ils ne veulent rien dire pour moi… Plus maintenant. Ou peut-être n'ont-ils jamais eu une place dans ma vie…

**- Quinn ?**

C'est presque en sursautant que je me retournai, la voyant, Rachel. Je serrai les dents, essayant de rester neutre, sans montrer mon angoisse, mais j'étais pratiquement sûre qu'elle la devinait.

**- Je suis désolée, Rachel, je ne peux pas.**

**- Ca te dirait de venir voir un film chez moi ? On pourrait discuter et… Peut-être trouver une idée pour le Glee Club…**

**- Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas faire don de mon rein à Shelby… C'est ma décision, et je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus. Je ne suis pas la seule au monde à être du même groupe qu'elle, alors s'il te plaît, arrête avec ça.**

**- Je respecte ta décision, Quinn… Mais ma proposition était sincère.**

**- Comment ne peux-tu pas me haïr après ce que je te fais ? Tu es stupide ou bien ?**

**- Je sais que tu souffres, et la dernière chose dont tu as besoin, c'est d'être seule… Je ne te propose que de regarder une heure et demie de dessins animés avec moi pour te détendre… Mais si tu refuses, ce n'est pas grave… A demain, Quinn.**

Alors qu'elle se retournait d'un air déçu, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'appeler et de lui dire que j'acceptais. Elle me troublait tellement. Pas dans le sens où je me posais des questions sur mes sentiments pour elle, non… Mais cela me perturbait tellement de savoir qu'une personne comme elle existe, une personne qui me comprenne sans que je n'ai rien à dire. C'était frustrant, énervant… Mais à la fois tellement bienvenu. Je ne comprenais décidément pas Rachel Berry, mais… Elle était une amie sur qui compter, sans doute. Je détestais ces moments, où elle arrivait à me forcer à faire des choses contre mon gré, mais c'était reposant de savoir que quelqu'un pouvait s'occuper de vous… Au moins, pendant quelques temps, même si cela ne durait que quelques heures.

J'avais décidé de passer en première ce mercredi, afin d'être rapidement débarrassée de cette affaire, et surtout parce que Rachel m'avait pressée, m'affichant toutes ses idées et ses propositions. Mais je n'avais retenu qu'une simple mise en scène. Pour tout dire, je n'étais pas rassurée à l'idée de passer devant les autres. Certes, nous avions déjà fait de nombreuses représentations, mais… J'avais l'impression que passer maintenant était comme m'afficher nue dans un centre commercial. Derrière moi, Rachel replaça le grand nœud en guise de ceinture de ma robe de geisha, avant de refaire ma coupe de cheveux, me donnant cet air asiatique si approprié à la chanson. Mes yeux ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se poser sur un objet et ne plus bouger, ils allaient çà et là, cherchant un quelconque réconfort, mais ce seul pseudo apaisement vint de la voix de Rachel tentant de me rassurer. Je soupirai. Il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur, pourtant…

Depuis l'auditorium, j'entendis Mr Schuester m'appeler et me dire que je pouvais commencer. Rachel fit signe aux musiciens de commencer à jouer, tandis que je m'avançais doucement vers le miroir situé vers le centre de la scène.

Christina Aguilera – Reflection.

"_Look at me_

_You may think you see_

_Who I really am_

_But you'll never know me_

_Every day_

_It's as if I play a part_

_Now I see_

_If I wear a mask_

_I can fool the world_

_But I cannot fool my heart"_

Dans le miroir, je fixai mon reflet, tandis que les mots venaient, avant que mon regard ne se tourne vers le visage de Rachel, se reflétant également, bien qu'elle soit en coulisse.

"_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection_

_Someone I don't know?_

_Must I pretend that I'm_

_Someone else for all time?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?"_

Pendant un court instant, je crus que j'allai perdre les paroles de la chanson, ayant l'impression de la chanter plus à Rachel qu'à moi-même. Détachant mes cheveux tout en reprenant le contrôle, je les regardai m'effleurer les épaules avant que je ne m'assois sur le sol.

"_There's a heart that must be_

_Free to fly_

_That burns with a need to know_

_The reason why_

_Why must we all conceal_

_What we think, how we feel?_

_Must there be a secret me_

_I'm forced to hide?_

_I won't pretend that I'm_

_Someone else for all time_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?"_

J'avais vu, pendant que je chantais, que Rachel murmurait les paroles en même temps que moi, comme si elle m'accompagnait sur cette chanson. Ce ne fut qu'après m'être fait cette remarque que je remarquai les applaudissements dans la salle. Je me tournai timidement vers eux, n'osant pas les regarder, et pour cause. Sûrement parce que plusieurs d'entre eux ne m'applaudissaient pas. Je voyais Puck, les bras croisés, le regard fuyant ma direction, comme si j'étais dérangeante et cette vision me déchira le cœur. Avais-je encore des sentiments pour lui ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne supportais pas cette vision. Me relevant, je vis Rachel s'approcher avec un sourire plus doux que celui de la satisfaction, mais plus grand que celui exprimant la tristesse. Schuester me félicita pour mon jeu d'actrice et pour le choix de ma chanson, tandis que Brittany disait à qui voulait l'entendre que j'étais plus faite pour être chinoise que Tina et Mike réunis, lui attirant la colère de ces deux derniers. Je murmurai un « Merci » silencieux à Rachel avant de retourner me changer, reprenant mes vêtements habituels tout en retirant le maquillage me donnant ce teint si pâle, semblable aux geishas.

La chanson était, selon Rachel, très appropriée… Mais je ne voyais qu'un moyen de me rendre plus pathétique et me déprimer d'avantage que d'être heureuse de chanter. Mais elle m'avait répétée que je devais arrêter de faire semblant d'aller bien et d'essayer de montrer mes vrais sentiments. Si ces mots me mettaient en colère, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas les renier, et il me fallait les regarder en face. J'étais en colère contre Rachel parce qu'elle avait tout simplement raison, et je haïssais le fait qu'elle ait raison. Une fois de plus. Si je n'étais pas prête à assumer mes problèmes, la chanson aiderait, à ses mots. Et même si j'étais sceptique, elle n'avait pas tort, et je me sentais déjà un peu moins enchaînée, bien que sur mes épaules reposaient encore le destin de Shelby et de Beth.

Devant mon casier, je pris mes affaires d'un air las et sans conviction, aussi invisible que n'importe quel élève de ce lycée. Après tout, comment pouvais-je exprimer un quelconque respect maintenant que je n'étais plus dans les cheerios ? J'étais aussi banale que les autres. Mais même en y repensant, je crois que je préfère cette situation à un faux respect et à des sourires hypocrites craignant ma fureur. Je me rends compte à quel point l'époque où j'étais la capitaine me rendait ingrate et hautaine. Maintenant, je n'avais plus rien de tout ça, et donc plus aucune raison de me montrer froide ou dédaigneuse. Soupirant, je fermais mon casier, regardant s'approcher Kurt. On avait été proche, à une époque, lointaine. Tellement lointaine qu'il me semble qu'elle n'a jamais existé. Si au début il semblait convaincu en marchant vers moi, son rythme ralentit clairement tandis qu'il s'approchait, tout comme son visage commença à se défaire.

**- J'ai bien aimé ta prestation, Quinn.**

**- Merci… Il faut bien que je réussisse des choses, quelque fois. Même si je sais que je n'ai pas plu à tout le monde.**

**- Tout le monde au Glee Club est au courant de ce qui s'est passé avec Mrs Corcoran… Et que tu es la seule à pouvoir l'aider.**

**- Alors ça y est ? Vous allez tous vous mettre contre moi pour me forcer à lui offrir un rein ?**

**- Quinn ! Arrête ça !**

**- Je vais te dire, Kurt. J'ai Beth maintenant, et si… Et si Shelby doit… Je ne ferai rien passer avant le bonheur de ma fille.**

J'étais à court d'arguments pour le moment, et tout ce que je réussis à faire, c'est marcher dans le sens inverse, mais Kurt ne voyait pas la chose sous cet angle.

**- Mais qui te dit que c'est toi qui feras le bonheur de ta fille ? Puck m'a dit qu'elle avait pleuré la première fois que tu l'as prise dans tes bras.**

**- Et depuis quand tu écoutes Puck ?**

**- Depuis qu'il est devenu bon en maths et que toi, tu t'es teint les cheveux en rose ? Sérieusement. Est-ce que tu te sens prête pour être sa mère ? Je ne pense pas.**

**- Tu ne me connais même pas, tu ne sais même pas ce que j'ai traversé.**

**- Si. Et c'est justement parce qu'on t'a tous vue sombrer qu'on ne peut pas te laisser dans cette situation !**

**- Vous ne comprenez pas que je n'irai mieux que lorsque vous me foutrez la paix !**

**- Non, Quinn… Tu iras mieux lorsque tu comprendras que Beth passe avant toi. Puck l'a compris, lui.**

**- Puck, Puck ! Arrête de parler de lui ! Comme si tu le connaissais mieux que moi !**

A cet instant, alors que le ton montait entre nous deux, j'eus l'impression de voir le regard de Kurt fuir. Et cette situation était des plus dérangeantes. Je ne comprenais pas ce que ce regard voulait dire, et j'avais encore l'impression que des cadavres restaient dans les placards. Il ne répondit pas, mais ne fit que regarder autour de nous, alors que je le fixais de cet air haineux qu'il m'inspirait à, comme tous les autres, chercher à me faire comprendre que je ne pourrai pas être une bonne mère.

**- Quinn… Tu dois absolument arrêter de penser à toi…**

**- Oh, tu ne penses pas qu'à toi peut-être ? Ton hypocrisie m'étonnera toujours !**

**- Je m'inquiète pour toi, Mrs Corcoran, Puck et Beth. Si on essaye tous de te faire comprendre qu'elle ne peut être heureuse qu'avec sa vraie mère, c'est qu'il y a une raison !**

**- Non, vous êtes tous dans le faux, je-**

**- Pense à Beth, avant de penser à toi. Tu es trop jeune pour t'occuper d'elle, et nous ne sommes que des adolescents. Une seule personne peut faire son bonheur, et tu sais qui c'est. J'imagine le poids que cela représente de devoir offrir un organe à quelqu'un que l'on n'apprécie pas. Mais si tu ne le fais pas pour Shelby, fais-le au moins pour-**

**- Beth…**

Puck venait d'apparaître derrière Kurt, et il me regardait d'un air froid, mêlé à cette tristesse qu'on lui reconnaissait facilement. Ou peut-être seulement de celle que je lui reconnaissais. Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de réfléchir une seconde. Mais tout ce qui me vint à l'esprit, c'était cette rancœur que j'avais contre les autres, et moi-même, et à quel point je me montrais égoïste en ce moment, mais à quel point ils me forçaient à me sentir mal. Ils se regardèrent, sans que je sache quel type de regard ce fut, tandis que j'essayai encore de retenir des larmes, alors qu'ils étaient encore là, tous les deux. Kurt me tendit un mouchoir et un morceau de papier. Je pris le mouchoir sans le remercier, la gorge trop serrée pour prononcer un seul mot.

**- C'est le numéro du psy de Rachel. Elle me l'a donné quand… Enfin, ce n'est pas important.**

Sans grande conviction et plus pour qu'ils me laissent tranquilles qu'autre chose, je pris le papier et le rangeai dans mon sac de cours, murmurant quelque chose que moi-même je n'entendis pas. Kurt me salua, tandis qu'après avoir simplement prononcé le nom de Beth, Puck partit à ses côtés. Fermant les yeux pour faire le point, je ne pus m'empêcher de les regarder une dernière fois, et j'espérais à cet instant que ce fut par accident que leurs mains se touchèrent.


	9. Chapter 9 1? : Problems

Voilà enfin la suite ! Le chapitre est séparé en deux parties, mais je préférais vous donner la première partie en ce premier jour de 2012 ! Bonne année à vous, et plein de Purt ! \o/ 

* * *

><p><strong>- Des chansons Disney ? Sérieusement ?<strong>

**- Oui, Kurt. Des chansons de votre enfance ! Les communales sont dans deux semaines, et, en plus de vous entraîner, ces chansons vont vous détendre ! Ca ne vous arrive jamais de regarder des dessins animés et de rêver de chanter leurs chansons ?**

Pendant que personne ne regardait, et pendant un court instant, Noah et Kurt se croisèrent du regard, mais si le premier eut un petit rictus en voyant son petit ami secret, l'autre tenta de cacher ses émotions, bien que le garçon à la crête devinait bien son enthousiasme et le cœur battant sous sa poitrine à cette idée. Pendant ce petit silence, Schuester observa ses élèves en souriant, essayant de les convaincre. Il lui était rarement aisé de les faire se lever et chanter à la première occasion, mais dès qu'ils s'y mettaient, ils déchiraient tout ! De son point de vue, évidemment. Tapant dans ses mains, le professeur d'espagnol fit lever les élèves.

**- Il ne fait pas très chaud en ce moment, et je sais que vous êtes pressés d'être en vacances, mais ça va vous réchauffer !**

**- Mr Schue, je ne sais vraiment pas quelle chanson faire… Il y en a tellement !**

**- Prenez celles qui vous correspondent ! Il y en a forcément une qui vous ressemble !**

**- Donc chacun doit trouver une chanson ?**

**- Vous pouvez vous mettre en groupe, c'est un travail libre cette semaine, seulement… Votre chanson doit venir de ces films que vous regardiez quand vous étiez jeunes.**

**- Et quand vous étiez déjà vieux ?**

Tout le monde rit à la remarque de Santana, et cela décrocha même un sourire au professeur qui la regarda d'un air moqueur, comme s'il allait rebondir dessus, et ce pressentiment fut le bon.

**- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me soustraire à cet exercice aussi ? Ecoutez un peu…**

Will regarda les musiciens installés dans un coin de la pièce et d'un signe de la main, leur indiqua de commencer à jouer. C'était un son jazz accompagné d'un claquement de doigts.

"_Everybody wants to be a cat,_

_Because a cat's the only cat_

_Who knows where it's at?_

_Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat,_

_'Cause everything else is obsolete._

_Now a square with a horn,_

_Can make you wish you weren't born,_

_Ever'time he plays;_

_And with a square in the act,_

_He can set music back_

_To the caveman days._

_I've heard some corny birds, who tried to sing,_

_But a cat's the only cat_

_Who knows how to swing?_

_Who wants to dig_

_A long-haired gig_

_Or stuff like that?_

_When everybody wants to be a cat."_

Rapidement, l'enthousiasme du professeur gagna les élèves, et tout particulièrement Brittany et sa folie pour les chats, les faisant tous remuer sur leurs chaises, assis pour certains, debout pour une. Tandis que la musique remise au goût du jour se mit à monter parmi les musiciens, les élèves furent conviés à rentrer dans la danse dans laquelle leur professeur les invitait. Et au côté de ce dernier vint s'inviter une Brittany absolument ravie de le voir chanter une chanson d'un de ses films préférés, ou du moins un de ceux de Lord Tubbington.

"_Everybody wants to be a cat,_

_Because a cat's the only cat_

_Who knows where it's at?_

_While playin' jazz you always has a Welcome mat,_

_'Cause everybody digs a swingin' cat._

_Everybody digs a swingin' cat."_

Après un enchaînement de pas plutôt chaotique, semblable à la musique, les élèves finirent par se calmer tout comme les musiciens, riant chacun de son côté d'avoir pu se réchauffer en cette période assez froide. Les élèves retournèrent à leur place, reprenant leur souffle tandis que le professeur les regardait avec un sourire satisfait et confiant, fixant tout particulièrement Kurt qui essayait de cacher son sourire, sachant parfaitement que son élève était heureux de faire cet exercice.

**- Alors, convaincus ?**

Un oui général fut projeté tandis que le professeur libérait ses jeunes chanteurs, leur permettant d'aller en cours. Cette fois, l'heure du Glee Club avait été étonnamment calme, et ce fut l'absence de Rachel qui avait permis cela. Pour autant, Will n'était pas plus rassuré de savoir que Quinn avait été ramenée chez elle. Au moins, elle n'était pas seule, cette fois.

**- Kurt !**

Ledit Hummel se retourna et vit Finn courir vers lui, l'effrayant un petit peu. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir à chaque fois que son demi-frère se précipitait vers lui en l'appelant, pour plusieurs raisons. Il avait déjà peur de le voir tomber, puisqu'il ne savait pas lasser ses chaussures, mais il était tellement grand qu'il avait peur qu'il tombe et fasse s'écrouler l'école toute entière avec lui. Il se sentait un peu comme dans l'histoire de Jacques et le haricot magique. Mais en général, quand Finn se précipitait vers lui avec une telle fougue, c'était soit pour lui annoncer quelque chose avec Rachel, soit à propos de Rachel, soit un cadeau qu'il devait faire à Rachel… Ou tout simplement parce qu'il avait fait une bêtise et que c'était à lui de réparer. Une fois que le jeune homme ait atteint son petit frère, il le regarda avec un sourire agréable, rappelant à Kurt pourquoi il l'avait aimé par le passé.

**- Que puis-je pour toi… Ou plutôt pour Rachel ?**

**- Quoi ? Rachel a fait quelque chose ?**

**- Non, je demandais juste si-**

**- C'est à propos de Puck en fait.**

Kurt se raidit à ce nom, il ne savait pas si c'était de peur ou d'excitation, et si ses joues rougissaient rien qu'en pensant à celui qu'il aimait tant embrasser ou bien parce qu'il était extrêmement gêné qu'on puisse savoir ce qui se passait entre eux. Il baissa la tête et, cherchant à détourner le regard de Finn, il recommença à fouiller dans les affaires de son casier, remarquant une image de Blaine qu'il déchira sur le coup.

**- Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'es plus avec Blaine ?**

**- Si… Oh non, c'est juste un accident…**

**- Ca ne ressemblait pas à un accident…**

**- Que voulais-tu me dire à propos de N- Puck ?**

**- Eh bien, ce soir on doit faire un marathon Saw ! Et Puck voulait savoir si ça te disait qu'on le voit tous les trois, tu pourrais inviter Blaine ?**

**- Je… Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas trop mon truc, le gore, tout ça…**

**- Allez Kurt, ça serait marrant ! Et puis au pire, on pourra regarder les making-off avant les films, comme ça t'auras pas peur !**

Etrangement, Finn commença à regarder Kurt avec des yeux ressemblant plus à ceux d'un chiot que celui d'un garçon voulant inciter son frère à regarder des films d'horreur, mais Kurt soupira et rit doucement en le voyant comme ça. Finissant de s'occuper de ses affaires, il regarda Finn en remettant son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule, replaçant sa veste en cuir comme il fallait.

**- Bon, je vais y réfléchir, vous voulez que je vous ramène, je suppose ?**

**- Ouais, ça serait sympa ! Et Blaine ?**

**- Il a un concert à donner avec les Warblers, il ne pourra pas venir.**

**- Dommage…**

Kurt n'avait aucune idée de ce que faisait Blaine ce soir, et il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée de l'appeler où de débarquer chez lui. Moins il le voyait, mieux il se portait, et il croisait les doigts pour que son petit-copain officiel décide à céder aux avances de Sebastian, lui permettant de rompre au plus vite. Il savait à quel point Noah était pressé de devenir son petit-ami exclusif, et il n'était absolument pas contre cette accélération du processus.

Les deux garçons furent rapidement rejoints par un autre jeune homme portant une crête iroquoise d'un goût particulier. Ce dernier salua Finn en tapant sur son épaule d'un signe amical tandis qu'il donna à Kurt un simplement hochement de tête, faisant passer le baiser qu'il voulait lui donner par le regard, dans l'impossibilité de l'embrasser devant tout le monde, et eux seuls savaient qu'ils allaient parfois dans les toilettes pour partager de longs et lascifs baisers, n'allant généralement pas plus loin, Kurt fuyant telle une hirondelle des griffes du sauvage lion que représentait Noah Puckerman. C'était un jeu constant pour eux, et ils s'en contentaient bien pour l'instant, bien que Noah ne soit pas aussi chaste que Kurt. Détournant le regard, ce dernier se plaça aux côtés de Finn, faisant semblant d'ignorer le jeune homme à crête, espérant que leur relation reste cachée à la face du monde, du moins pour l'instant.

**- Alors, Kurt, tu le fais ce marathon ou pas ? T'as peur que Jigsaw vienne te capturer ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, mais arrête un peu de te moquer, tout le monde n'a pas d'aussi basses capacités mentales et je n'aime pas le sang pour le sang.**

Kurt haussa un sourcil en regardant dans le rétroviseur, n'exprimant aucun sentiment à l'égard de Puckerman qui pourtant lui lança un regard de braise, inconscient du danger que de le faire près de Finn pourrait représenter. Ce dernier regarda d'ailleurs Kurt tandis qu'ils rentraient chez les Hummel.

**- Mais la comédie musicale que tu regardes est sanglante, non ?**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Le truc du barbier…**

**- Sweeney Todd ? C'est une merveille ! Une œuvre reprise par Tim Burton, Finn !**

**- C'est qui ce Sweeney Todd ?**

**- Un barbier qui tue des gens, si j'ai bien compris.**

**- Vous êtes vraiment incroyables les garçons !**

Kurt soupira en les écoutant parler, et c'était presque déprimant d'entendre Finn parler du personnage déchiré qu'était Benjamin Barker comme un simple meurtrier, associé à une folle transformant les londoniens en cannibales. Mais il se contenta simplement de mettre la radio plus fort, fixant la route. Le silence se fit rapidement, les trois garçons n'ayant rien à se dire, Kurt conduisant, Puck pensant à ce dernier et Finn… Perdu dans ses pensées. Le chemin ne fut pas si long et ils arrivèrent plus vite à destination qu'il ne fallut pour le dire.

Sortant de la voiture, Kurt se précipita vers la porte de sa maison, saluant son père et Carole, il monta les escaliers tandis que Finn et Puck rentraient à peine. A l'étage, le garçon alla jusqu'à sa chambre, rangeant ses affaires avant de s'étaler dans son lit, il espérait, peut-être naïvement, que la porte s'ouvrirait en grand pour voir apparaître Noah derrière lui et sentir ce dernier s'allonger sur lui, l'embrassant dans le cou. A cette idée, Kurt ferma les yeux et sourit bêtement, serrant son oreiller tout contre lui. Et son petit ami n'était pas bien loin pour autant. Depuis son emplacement, il entendit Finn expliquer à Puck de poser ses affaires dans sa chambre et qu'il le rejoindrait dans peu de temps, étant donné qu'il devait aller aux toilettes. Kurt croisait les doigts pour que cette fois, Finn n'oublie pas de se laver les mains. Entendant donc le géant parcourir le couloir pour aller s'enfermer dans la petite cabine, il se retourna sur son lit, voulant voir si Noah avait le temps de venir l'embrasser une seule fois peut-être ? Mais à peine fut-il sur le dos, prêt à se lever qu'il se retrouva avec le visage du garçon devant le sien, celui-ci rit à l'expression choquée du jeune Hummel.

**- T'es déjà en position, c'est agréable.**

Riant encore, Noah saisit la nuque de Kurt et le plaça confortablement contre son oreiller, passant une main sur sa cuisse, la caressant longuement tandis qu'il voyait le garçon fondre sous ses petites attentions. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour ce dernier pour qu'il serre avec force ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'entraînant dans un baiser endiablé dont ils avaient le secret. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent bien vite, Noah devenant rapidement entreprenant, profitant du plaisir de Kurt pour se rapprocher de lui, il se plaça rapidement entre ses jambes, l'embrassant toujours avec cette ardeur qui lui était propre, avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, l'écoutant doucement gémir de ses lèvres parcourant sa peau lisse et tellement appétissante.

**- J'ai attendu ça toute la journée…**

**- Noah, Finn va revenir…**

**- Si seulement je pouvais n'en avoir rien à foutre…**

**- Embrasse-moi encore une dernière fois…**

Dans un élan de passion bestiale, Noah s'empara des lèvres de Kurt, les traversant sans qu'il n'oppose de résistance, commençant à mêler leurs langues comme leurs corps serrés, excitant encore d'avantage le jeune Hummel. Etrangement, cette excitation fut perçue par Noah comme une autorisation à défaire la ceinture de son petit-ami, qui s'étouffa pratiquement avec la langue du garçon dans sa bouche, lui causant une toux écartant ce dernier de son visage. Sa main, toujours posée sur la ceinture de Kurt fut rapidement repoussée tandis qu'il le regardait reprendre son souffle, essayant de ne pas céder à l'envie de s'enfermer avec lui et de profiter de lui plutôt que de regarder des films d'horreur qu'il avait déjà vu mille fois. La différence était qu'il pouvait embrasser Kurt mille fois et que ce même goût, cette excitation serait toujours là. Et il maudissait un peu le garçon pour le mettre dans un tel état pour un simple baiser. Lorsque Kurt s'arrêta de tousser, il le fixa sans sourire.

**- Excuse-moi Noah, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.**

**- Comme d'hab' quoi.**

Kurt vit son petit-ami s'apprêter à se relever, mais il fut plus rapide que lui et il se jeta sur son magnifique corps, passant une main sous sa chemise, blottissant sa tête dans son cou « On pourra se câliner derrière Finn, hein ? » lui glissa-t-il dans l'oreille alors qu'il commençait à lui embrasser la joue. La seule réponse du garçon fut un grognement satisfait et il aida son petit ami à se relever, lui mettant une main aux fesses, main qui ne reçut aucun mouvement de protestation de la part de Kurt.

**- On devrait y aller, maintenant…**

**- Tu arrives à te contrôler toi, maintenant ?**

Ils sourirent, se regardant tendrement, avant que leurs lèvres se rejoignent par un effet d'attirance naturel. Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, ils se séparèrent assez rapidement pour que Finn ne voie rien de leur baiser ou bien simplement de leur rapprochement. Haussant simplement un sourcil, il les regarda l'air de dire « Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux enfermés dans une chambre ? » mais il connaissait Puck. Il le connaissait assez pour dire qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Il n'y avait même pas d'« eux », il s'agissait juste de Kurt et Puck.

**- Je demandais à Kurt s'il faisait le marathon avec nous ou non.**

**- Oui… Voilà, c'est ça ! Et je le fais !**

**- Cool ! Vous venez ?**

Kurt prit la marche devant Noah, lui permettant de profiter de la vue, bien qu'il ne soit pas encore tout à fait prêt à faire ce genre de choses avec lui. Il ne lui laissait que son imagination pour se satisfaire, alors autant lui donner de quoi rêver ! Mais… Etait-ce bien Kurt qui pensait comme cela ? Celui qui, peu de temps auparavant, était effrayé à la simple pensée d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que Blaine ? Il évoluait peut-être… Embrasser Noah lui donnait une certaine confiance en lui, il se sentait spécial ! Encore plus spécial que lorsqu'il embrassait l'autre garçon. Avec Noah, il avait l'impression d'avoir gagné une récompense officielle ! C'était une véritable victoire d'avoir Noah pour lui, et pour personne d'autre, alors que Blaine était le seul autour de lui… Mis à part David, il n'avait jamais rencontré personne d'autre. Et là, il avait réussi à avoir un garçon, pas seulement gay (peut-être même ne l'était-il pas), mais aussi extrêmement beau et qui le voulait lui ! Ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait le premier pas, il avait reçu des avances… Et ce sentiment le rendait plus confiant. De plus, sans qu'il ait honte de son corps, Kurt n'osait pas se laisser toucher de peur de décevoir Noah, peut-être parce qu'il se souciait sincèrement du fait que ce dernier toucherait pour une fois un corps sans poitrine, mais avec une bosse dans le jean… Il avait également peur de le décevoir sur un plan charnel, comme s'il avait peur de le voir partir après une expérience sexuelle désastreuse. Ces peurs l'empêchaient d'être totalement confiant et de se laisser faire avec celui qu'il aimait plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé personne d'autre. Il espérait juste que Noah se rendait compte qu'il ne le rejetait pas par pur plaisir, mais qu'il avait ce blocage. Cependant, instinctivement, il se disait que ce dernier savait et qu'il ferait tout pour remédier à cela.

Allant dans la chambre de Finn, Kurt se rendit compte de la pagaille et de l'odeur étrange qui y régnait.

**- Finn, est-ce que tu ouvres la fenêtre de temps en temps ou l'odeur de ta transpiration et de tes caleçons sales ne te dérange pas ?**

**- Calme, Kurt, ça sent pas si mauvais !**

**- Ca sent la même chose chez toi, Puck !**

Finn regarda d'un air choqué Kurt qui se mit à rougit d'un coup, se retournant en cherchant à trouver ses mots.

**- Je veux dire… Ca doit sentir la même chose ! C'est vrai, vous les garçons vous êtes tous les mêmes !**

Sortant de la chambre, Kurt se précipita dans la salle de bain pour récupérer le bac à linge et une paire de gants en latex pour récupérer les vêtements jonchant le sol de la chambre de son demi-frère, se baissant en permanence tandis que ce dernier ouvrait la fenêtre avant de récupérer les DVD qui occuperont leur soirée. Puck restait debout, prêt à s'installer sur le canapé, profitant de l'occupation des deux garçons pour profiter de la vue que lui offrait Kurt, souriant d'un air satisfait. Ce dernier, une fois qu'il eut ramassé chaussettes, t-shirts et caleçons partit se décontaminer les mains, revenant en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il s'installa sur le canapé qui servait également de lit à Finn et Puck se retourna vers lui, le sourcil levé, comme à son habitude. Il était tellement sexy avec son sourcil levé.

**- Pourquoi t'as besoin de gants ? T'en portes pas de caleçons, toi peut-être ?**

**- Moi je me lave deux fois par jour et je fais en sorte que la transpiration ne laisse pas d'odeur dérangeante… Et surtout je ne laisse pas mes sous-vêtements trainer quinze jours sur le sol…**

Tandis que Finn installait silencieusement le premier disque dans son lecteur, Puck sourit d'un air vicieux et s'approcha de Kurt, chuchotant presque de manière inaudible à son petit ami caché « Je pourrais te rejoindre dans une de tes douches, bébé ? », ce à quoi Kurt réagit en le repoussant, rougissant, sans être vexé. Son sourire était plus gêné qu'autre chose, et il ne fit que rire un peu plus Noah qui se replaça alors que Finn s'installait à côté de son frère, la lumière éteinte et les volets baissés, bien que la fenêtre soit ouverte. Kurt, même s'il voulait une odeur plus ou moins fraiche dans la pièce, frissonna.

**- Finn, tu n'as pas une couverture ? Ca serait plus appréciable que de devenir un glaçon.**

**- Oh, euh, oui… Mais j'ai dormi avec, peut-être qu'il faut la décontaminer avant, non ?**

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Kurt amicalement, faisant faire un bond au cœur de Noah qui, riant, se raidit d'un coup, fusillant Finn du regard qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Kurt plaça la couverture sur leurs trois corps, suffisamment grande pour les accueillir (tout ce qui pouvait contenir Finn pouvait contenir trois personnes). Sous cette couverture, Kurt alla caresser la main de Noah qui s'adoucit à ce contact, passant ses doigts entre ceux de son petit ami, son pouce commençant à frotter celui du garçon tandis que rien ne se voyait. Cette couverture était une véritable bonne idée, ils pourraient se tenir la main toute la soirée.

Cela devait bien faire deux heures et demie qu'ils étaient devant la télévision, et Kurt soupirait entre chaque scène, parfois dégoûté, faisant rire les garçons, parfois effrayé, permettant à Noah de le rassurer en lui caressant le bras, mais pour la plupart du temps exaspéré que cela soit si faux. Ce fut pendant le troisième film qu'il décida de se lever, surprenant Finn et Puck, qui le regardèrent d'un air choqué qu'il s'arrête si vite.

**- Il reste quatre films, hein…**

**- Je vais juste aux toilettes, vous voulez que je vous ramène quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?**

**- Ouais, commande de la pizza Kurt !**

**- Ce n'est pas moi qui paye, en tout cas.**

Après cette remarque, Kurt sortit son portable et réfléchit à ce qu'ils voudraient, il connaissait les goûts de Finn, puisqu'ils habitaient ensemble, mais il connaissait également ceux de Noah, puisqu'ils avaient déjà partagé une pizza lorsqu'ils faisaient du baby-sitting chez Shelby. Il sortit alors de la chambre et commanda, avant de revenir et de hurler à la figure le prix à Finn qui en tomba du canapé. Pourquoi avait-il hurlé ? Peut-être pour passer au-dessus des hurlements d'horreur de la télévision ? Peu importait, le garçon prit l'argent et le tandis à Kurt. Ce dernier s'en alla faire ce qu'il avait à faire avant d'aller se laver les mains, se retrouvant encore une fois seul avec son dragon derrière lui, plus vite qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire. Il se retourna, croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil moqueur en le regardant, lui, le grand gamin si excité de faire quelque chose d'interdit.

**- Je croyais que tu voulais regarder les films ?**

**- Je sais faire la part des choses, et j'ai des priorités.**

**- Ah oui ? Quel genre de priorités ?**

Noah s'approcha doucement de Kurt et le souleva tendrement par la taille pour le déposer sur la console de la salle de bain, suffisamment résistante pour supporter un humain. Ils se regardèrent et le jeune homme passa ses mains dans le cou de son ami à la crête, se rapprochant dangereusement de lui, toujours souriant. Il ne voulut pas l'embrasser, mais ses lèvres furent rapidement aspirées par celles de Noah, les entraînant dans un, certes court, mais intense baiser. Soupirant, Kurt ferma les yeux en sentant les mains parcourir son dos.

**- Noah, que va-t-on faire ?**

**- Hein ? On va s'embrasser, regarder le film… Sortir en même temps pour s'embrasser encore…**

**- Je veux dire… Au Glee Club, tu veux qu'on travaille ensemble ?**

**- Ouais, si tu veux… T'as une idée ?**

**- En fait, oui… Mais… C'est une chanson d'amour.**

**- Ah, ouais… Faudrait que ça soit officiel entre nous pour faire ça, hein ?**

**- Oui… Ca te pose trop de problèmes, je suis désolé Noah…**

**- C'est bon, t'en fais pas. On verra ça d'ici vendredi, ok ?**

**- Je t'aime, Puckerman.**

**- Moi aussi Hummel.**

Ils rirent, frottant leur nez l'un contre l'autre, respirant chacun doucement. Noah vint placer son visage dans le cou de Kurt, le caressant de son souffle chaud et de ses quelques mots d'amour qui lui venaient maladroitement. Il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de choses, et il espérait que Kurt le lui pardonnerait, mais c'était difficile de penser autrement que par son entrejambe dès qu'il s'agissait d'amour… Ou quelque chose y ressemblant. C'était un garçon porté sur le physique, sur le contact. Il préférait un baiser à mille mots. Ils auraient pu rester comme ça toute la soirée, si Finn n'avait pas été là, si Burt et Carole étaient sortis, s'ils pouvaient être ensemble dans le lycée sans que cela ne soit réprimé par la morale. Kurt, tout le monde s'en fichait, il était gay et assumé. Mais Puck ? Noah Puckerman, avec un autre gars ? Les gens le regarderaient bizarrement, et il avait peur de ça. Au fond, il s'en fichait, il n'avait plus rien à perdre maintenant. Deux ans auparavant, lorsqu'il avait rasé sa crête, personne n'en croyait ses yeux, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas juste une histoire de cheveux. Il était dans une impasse.

Leurs corps se déchirèrent et ils se séparèrent, Noah retournant dans la chambre tandis que Kurt descendait à la cuisine pour récupérer de quoi boire en attendant le repas qui ne devait pas tarder à arriver. Ce fut du soda pour tout le monde, après tout, la soirée n'était pas prête de se finir, et les trois garçons apprécieraient. Evidemment, c'est Kurt qui s'en occupait, c'était sûrement celui que cela intéressait le moins de regarder les films d'horreur, alors qu'il rate cinq minutes n'était pas une grosse perte. Remontant avec les trois verres sur un plateau, il s'installa à genoux sur le canapé, tendant son soda à Finn, puis à Puck qui le remercia d'un clin d'œil avant de l'inviter à se remettre sous la couverture. Evidemment, cette invitation était cachée derrière un soupir et une expression exaspérée, mais Kurt savait. Se reposant de nouveau, il sentit rapidement une main venir lui chatouiller les doigts, à laquelle il répondit immédiatement, faisant semblant de rien, tandis que la tête d'une jeune femme venait d'exploser à l'écran. « Charmant… » Fut son seul commentaire, faisant rire les deux garçons.

**- J'y vais !**

On venait de sonner à la porte, et ce fut Finn qui se désigna pour aller chercher le repas qu'ils partageraient sur le canapé, continuant à regarder ces horreurs. Sortant de sa chambre, le grand jeune homme descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier pour aller répondre, mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il n'avait pas pris l'argent et que c'était Kurt qui devait l'avoir sur lui. Demandant au livreur d'attendre quelques instants, il remonta rapidement les escaliers pour entrer dans sa chambre, surprenant les deux garçons l'un sur l'autre. Les yeux grands ouverts, il vit Puck tomber sur le sol, se cognant la tête contre la table basse, renversant un des verres sur son t-shirt. Bouche-bée, Finn essaya de trouver une explication à ce qu'il venait de voir, et Kurt se redressa en essayant de former des mots corrects. A cause du peu de lumière, Finn n'aurait pas pu dire ce qu'ils faisaient comme ça, et encore moins si Kurt était rouge de honte ou de colère.

**- Puck m'a volé mon verre et je… J'ai voulu lui reprendre mais la couverture a glissé et il s'est retrouvé sur moi.**

Se retournant vers Puck, allongé par terre, silencieux au possible mais souffrant de son cognement, il le gratifia d'un « pauvre imbécile ! » qu'il ne pensait pas du tout, mais il espérait que Finn prendrait l'affaire sérieusement. Ce dernier se frotta les yeux et chercha à reformer dans son esprit ses priorités.

**- Puck, nettoie ce que t'as foutu et Kurt, c'est toi qui as l'argent, tu peux me le passer ?... Merci.**

Sortant de la chambre avec l'argent, Finn laissa les deux garçons seuls, une nouvelle fois. Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire, tandis que Noah se relevait difficilement grâce à son petit-ami. Lui faisant un clin d'œil, le jeune homme retira son t-shirt maintenant sale et resta devant Kurt, le prenant contre lui, allant jusqu'à son oreille pour lui susurrer amoureusement « Tu peux toucher si tu veux… ». Se mordant les lèvres, Kurt passa une main sur le torse brûlant de Noah, caressant ses pectoraux fermes et légèrement velus, rajoutant à son physique déjà très viril une touche de masculinité bienvenue. Noah ne regarda volontairement pas Kurt dans les yeux, mais il observa son regard descendre sur ses abdominaux, tout comme le bout de ses doigts fins, le laissant découvrir son torse à sa guise. Il soupira lorsque le garçon vint placer ses mains dans son dos, le serrant tout contre lui. Avec un petit sourire, il commença à glisser ses doigts sous la chemise de Kurt, touchant le bas de son dos en baisant son cou. Ce dernier se mit doucement à rire, mais repoussa tendrement Noah, cette fois sans violence ni même horreur des choses.

**- Rhabille-toi avant que quelqu'un ne vienne te voler à moi.**

**- Ca te dirait qu'on dorme ensemble cette nuit, pour que tu sois sûr que personne ne me vole ?**

**- Ca peut être intéressant…**

Noah se mordit les lèvres en regardant son petit ami, ses yeux brillant de cette lueur joueuse et qui promettait quelques soucis. Attrapant un verre encore plein, il le renversa sur le canapé en faisant sortir Kurt de ce dernier avant qu'il ne soit touché, le laissant s'étonner de ce qui se passait. Profitant de cet étonnement, Noah alla tranquillement fouiller les placards de Finn pour se trouver un t-shirt à se mettre pour le reste de la soirée. Les garçons étaient habitués à porter les vêtements de l'autre, cependant Puck plus souvent que Finn, la taille n'étant pas vraiment la même.

**- Voilà la bouffe… Eh, c'est quoi cette flotte ?**

**- C'est Hummel qui a pas été foutu de tenir le verre droit. T'aurais du me le laisser, t'aurais rien renversé.**

**- Non mais t'es gentil, toi ! Comme si je l'avais fait exprès ! En tout cas, le canapé est ruiné pour ce soir. Je te le laverai, Finn, pour m'excuser…**

**- C'est bien beau tout ça mais j'ai nulle part où dormir dans cette baraque.**

**- Bah, y'a le salon, en bas… Mais sans la cheminée, tu vas te les geler. Sinon… Tu peux dormir dans la chambre de Kurt, le canapé est super confortable !**

**- Coucher dans la chambre de… Pfff… T'as intérêt à le dire à personne, Hudson, sinon j'te casse tes mini-dents.**

Kurt et Finn levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps tandis que Kurt poussait la table basse un peu plus loin, amenant des coussins pour qu'ils s'installent sur le sol, faute de pouvoir le faire sur le canapé. Kurt grogna en signe d'objection lorsque Finn se plaça entre lui et Noah, mais il tenta de faire passer cela pour un toussotement, bien que son petit ami comprit ce qu'il s'agissait, et même s'il ne disait rien, il était tout aussi dérangé que lui que Finn se place à cet endroit. Cependant, tous deux oublièrent ce détail en se rappelant que la nuit ne les séparerait pas, elle. Ils commencèrent à manger tout en regardant la télévision, bien que deux esprits sur trois ne furent pas si intéressés que ça par les boyaux de ces pauvres innocents se faisant tuer les uns après les autres.

**- En fait, ça tourne un peu en rond cette histoire.**

**- Bah, pas vraiment, je… Enfin, c'est bien quoi…**

**- J'aime ton argument, Finn, c'est profond, recherché… On sent que tu as mis du temps avant de le donner.**

**- Si t'aimes pas, tu regardes pas, hein ? On te force pas à rester, Kurt…**

**- Là n'est pas la question. Au fait. Rachel t'a déjà fait part de la chanson que vous chanterez pour le Glee Club ?**

**- Non… Non, mais elle m'a donné plein de noms de chansons, et ensuite elle s'est mise à sautiller en criant « Carrie Underwood ! Carrie Underwood ! »**

**- Je serais toi, je l'emmènerais dans le sous bois.**

Kurt recula doucement la tête et regarda Puck avec un sourcil levé l'air de dire « Sérieusement Noah ? Sérieusement ? », Mais il s'abstint de faire un commentaire, Finn étant plus dérangé par cette chanson que choqué de la manière dont son ami parlait de sa copine. Kurt soupira en reposant sa tête sur le canapé derrière lui, se demandant encore pourquoi il restait ici alors qu'il pouvait sortir et faire différentes choses beaucoup plus intéressantes, tel que réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait pour le Glee Club ou bien faire ses devoirs pour ne pas être embêté pendant les vacances à venir. Et non pas qu'il n'y pensait pas, mais Kurt essayait de ne pas trop se tourmenter avec les soucis qu'apportait cette histoire entre Shelby et Quinn. Il maudissait le destin d'avoir fait de Quinn la seule personne capable de sauver Shelby. Ce destin si cruel rendait Quinn responsable d'un fardeau énorme qu'il n'aimerait pas porter à sa place. Pourtant, Kurt comprenait sa peine. D'un côté, elle avait sa fille et la mort de Shelby sur la conscience, de l'autre, elle avait la vie de Shelby, et la perte de sa fille. Quel choix ! Kurt ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui permettait de tenir. Tenait-elle ? A la voir au début de l'année, c'était difficile à dire. Elle s'était mise à fumer, insultait les gens… Elle n'avait écouté qu'une seule personne, et il s'agissait de Rachel. Ces deux filles-là s'étaient rapprochés depuis la première année, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, et même si Kurt trouvait ridicule le fait qu'elles se battaient en permanence pour les beaux yeux de Finn (ou peut-être que ceux de Noah lui donnèrent une raison de ne plus l'admirer), elles étaient devenues quelque chose qu'on aurait pu appeler de l'amitié. Une amitié spéciale. Ce qui faisait sourire, c'était qu'au final, tout ce que faisait Rachel était spécial. Kurt espérait de tout cœur que son amie réussirait à faire revenir Quinn à la raison, car elle était la seule à avoir de l'influence sur elle, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Il était persuadé que s'ils étaient dans une de ces séries de la Fox, des millions de fans rêveraient de voir ces deux filles ensemble. Bien heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Ne serait-ce pas… Bizarre de les voir toutes les deux ? Kurt pouvait parler, sa relation avec Noah était des plus étranges, et il était heureux. Pas ouvertement, mais il était heureux. Chaque jour, de se lever avec un message de son petit-ami, qui lui racontait toute sa vie, aussi ennuyeuse soit-elle, le fait qu'elle soit celle de Noah changeait tout en une aventure extraordinairement intéressante. En y regardant bien, Kurt tombait dans un cliché complètement absurde, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier cette romance idiote qui le rendait si heureux. L'amour, l'amour…

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à cela, un autre film passa. Youpi. Plus que deux. Mais le moral des troupes passa rapidement, et Finn se mit à bailler tellement fort que Noah ne put s'empêcher de lui dire qu'il avait la même bouche que Sam quelque fois. Sam. Depuis qu'il avait déménagé, ils avaient eu peu de nouvelles de lui, mais ils parlaient de temps en temps, et au Glee Club, tout le monde racontait ce qu'untel avait entendu au téléphone, ce qui permettait à chacun d'être au courant. Kurt se souvenait de lui comme un des garçons qu'il aurait bien voulu avoir, cependant, il s'était vite rendu compte que cela ne serait pas possible, grâce à Finn. Ce dernier regarda les garçons à ses côtés, et si Kurt regardait ailleurs, Puck fixait l'écran d'un air absent, il se leva finalement et les deux garçons portèrent leurs yeux sur lui.

**- On arrête ?**

Kurt et Puck se regardèrent puis ce dernier haussa les oreilles, s'étirant. Les garçons décidèrent d'aller se coucher, et tandis que Kurt préparait le faux lit de Noah, Finn lui donna un de ses bas de pyjama pour qu'il puisse dormir autrement que dans son jean sombre. Ce dernier se changea dans la salle de bain de l'étage tout en se brossant les dents grâce à celle qu'il laissait chez Finn et Kurt lorsqu'il venait dormir chez eux. Après l'opération, il se dirigea dans la chambre de Kurt, s'installant sur le canapé tandis que celui-ci et son frère allaient se brosser les dents à leur tour. Impatient, il entendit Kurt souhaiter la bonne nuit à Finn tandis qu'il sautillait déjà sur place, trop pressé de rejoindre son homme dans le lit qu'ils partageraient pour cette nuit. Ce dernier entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte à clefs, prenant de haut le jeune adulte assis sur son canapé, ignorant sa présence par la suite. Entrant dans les draps de son lit, il le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Pourtant, comme un chien attaché à une barrière, Noah ne bougea pas de sa place, même s'il on voyait dans son regard son désir de rejoindre son petit ami dans _leur_ lit.

**- Kurt, Kurt, allez…**

**- C'est bon… Tu peux venir.**

Dans un petit rire gai, Noah se leva précipitamment et se jeta sur le lit, se faisant reprendre par Kurt pour qu'il fasse un peu moins de bruit, mais ses mots furent étouffés par un baiser flamboyant qui lui vola son souffle, l'empêchant de parler. Passant sous la couverture, Noah commença à embrasser chaque partie du cou de Kurt, le faisant doucement rire et légèrement gémir de sa maîtrise des caresses de ses lèvres sur sa peau douce et lisse. Le silence qui s'imposa fut léger, ils ne parlaient pas avec des mots, mais ils se retrouvaient avec mille caresses, rendant l'atmosphère rapidement plus intime. Kurt redoutait ce moment, mais plus ils s'embrassaient, plus il se permettait de choses. Il y allait lentement, certes, mais il le faisait. Ramenant ses mains vers les épaules de Noah qui continuait inlassablement de lui embrasser le cou, il le repoussa doucement, le regardant avec un sourire doux, tandis que celui-ci ne comprenait pas. Kurt se redressa et força Noah à prendre sa place, l'allongeant de tout son long sur le canapé, sur le dos. D'un air incertain et après plusieurs hésitations, il passa ses jambes des deux côtés de son ventre, s'installant à peine sur ses abdominaux. Il fuit le regard de son petit ami pendant plusieurs instants, avant de se rendre compte de toute la luxure qui brillait dans les siens. Ce regard seul le fit frémir, et les mains de Noah commencèrent à descendre le long du ventre de Kurt, qui l'en empêcha en en saisissant une qu'il plaça plutôt sur sa hanche, tout comme l'autre.

**- On le fait alors ?**

**- Noah, je… Je ne me sens pas prêt, mais je-**

**- Oh allez, princesse, tu m'excites comme ça et tu me dis que non ?**

**- Veux faire un pas en avant…**

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

Sans répondre, Kurt se redressa légèrement puis souleva le t-shirt de Noah, le lui retirant pour le retrouver torse nu, et comme à sa merci. Mais il était clair qu'il ne maîtrisait pas la situation. Le jeune homme passa ses mains sur le haut de pyjama gris de son petit ami et le défit tout autant, le mettant à terre, tout comme son propre t-shirt. Noah prit un malin plaisir à toucher toutes les parties du torse du garçon assis sur lui, le découvrant déjà un peu plus intimement. Il lui toucha le ventre, lui caressa les épaules, envoûté par cette beauté si parfaite qu'il ne pensait voir que chez une fille. Certes, Kurt n'avait pas de poitrine, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être époustouflant. Se léchant les lèvres, il sentit son garçon faire la même chose. Sur son torse se recouvrant de cette légère pilosité déjà citée, Kurt déposa plusieurs baisers, remontant doucement dans le cou de son petit ami, ne faisant que l'exciter d'avantage. Il le savait car sa position lui permettait de clairement savoir ce qu'il se passait sous la ceinture de Noah. Ce dernier avait du mal à respirer tant il était excité, il tentait de se calmer, sachant que Kurt n'apprécierait pas de le voir se jeter sur lui pour qu'ils couchent, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi allait-il si loin ? Il sentait dans son ventre toute cette passion, toute cette envie pour Kurt qu'il était obligé de refouler pour ne pas exploser. Alors qu'il se laissait faire, il tenta de passer ses mains dans le dos de son aimé, allongé sur lui, une fois cela fait, et tandis qu'il ne sentait aucun changement dans les baisers de ce dernier, il souleva le bas de son pyjama et y glissa une main, allant caresser une fesse qui lui appartenait. Il sentit à cet instant un changement, et Kurt redressa la tête, l'air timide. Noah lui souriait, comme d'habitude, de cet air confiant et sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Soudain, lorsqu'ils s'exprimèrent, ce ne fut que des chuchotements.

**- Noah… Ne touche pas ça…**

**- C'est à moi maintenant, bébé. Tu peux plus reculer.**

**- Je… Je peux te demander quelque chose ?**

**- Ca dépend de quoi ?**

**- Est-ce que ça te ferait plaisir si je… Eh bien… Si je te **_**touchais**_** ?**

Les deux garçons savaient que ce mot n'était pas innocent, et tandis que Kurt rougissait furieusement, Noah le faisait descendre de son ventre, le plaçant tout contre lui, le regardant avec amour et luxure. Ce mélange donna à Kurt une impression de courage qu'il ne se sentait d'ordinaire pas capable de ressentir. Celui-ci respira longuement et posa une main sur le torse de Noah, tandis que sa tête reposait sur son épaule. Ils se regardaient tendrement, et Noah cherchait à ne rien brusquer, bien qu'il fût pressé que tout cela arrive.

**- Ton corps est chaud… C'est comme un volcan.**

**- Hé, je suis un dragon ou pas ?**

**- Si… Et moi, je suis une princesse ?**

**- Ta peau est douce… Ton parfum est léger et agréable… Et tu as tout pour me rendre heureux, ouep. T'es une princesse.**

Ils rirent doucement tandis que la main de Kurt descendit sur ses abdominaux qu'il dessina du bout des doigts, faisant rire Noah. Celui-ci se retrouva chatouilleux, mais après un baiser de son amant, il oublia vite les chatouilles pour ne se concentrer que sur l'essentiel. La main de Kurt se mit à trembler de nervosité lorsqu'il atteignit le bas de Noah, il déglutit de peur de ne pas faire les choses comme il fallait, pourtant il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Dans son oreille, le jeune homme lui murmura mille attentions pour le mettre en confiance, le remerciant de faire ça, lui disant qu'il le guiderait s'il avait besoin d'aide. Entre deux doigts, Kurt souleva le tissu, bien qu'il eût les yeux fermés, il glissa sa main sur la cuisse de Noah, le regardant avec des yeux tellement paniqués que l'on aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer. Le jeune adulte caressa la joue de son petit ami et le força à ouvrir les yeux. Leurs regards restèrent l'un dans celui de l'autre, Noah cherchant à calmer Kurt par ce doux silence. Il baisa ensuite tendrement son front, ses joues, puis sa bouche, tandis que son petit ami continuait de trembler légèrement, pris entre la peur et l'excitation. Car oui, c'était bien de l'excitation qui le prenait au cœur. Ses lèvres, aussi tremblantes que le reste de son corps, essayèrent de former des mots compréhensibles.

**- Je n'ai jamais fait ça avec quelqu'un d'autre…**

**- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne vais pas te manger. Mais pourquoi t'as tellement peur, Kurt ?**

**- Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression que cela gâcherait tout…**

**- Hey, bébé… Respire. Regarde-moi, si t'as vraiment pas envie…**

**- Si ! Si. Je veux le faire, mais c'est juste un peu… Bizarre… J'ai peur de te décevoir.**

**- Arrête un peu avec ça, et embrasse-moi, va.**

Saisissant le menton de Kurt, Noah vint poser ses lèvres contre les siennes tandis que la main du garçon se déplaça vers le membre tendu de son petit ami. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser tandis que de ses doigts fins et délicats, Kurt saisit la base de sa masculinité, soufflant finalement, et relâchant la pression. Noah rit en le regardant, sans se moquer, le trouvant juste adorable d'être si prude avec lui alors qu'il savait qu'ils en avaient tous les deux envie.

**- Tu vois, ça ne te mange pas.**

**- Comment tu te balades avec ça ?**

**- C'est sûr que quand je pense à toi, c'est difficile de marcher droit.**

Kurt, encore un peu sous pression, se mit à rire de façon incontrôlée, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit alors que Noah le fixait, le sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Il embrassa son front et une fois que Kurt s'arrêta de pouffer, il le laissa replacer sa main sur son membre toujours prêt. Il n'était peut-être pas très doué, mais les mouvements qu'il lui offrit firent soulever sa poitrine, expulsant l'air sous forme de soupir de plaisir. Noah ferma les yeux tout en caressant le dos de son petit ami, le laissant toucher sa virilité. Kurt essayait de son mieux d'appliquer ce qu'il faisait lui-même, mais c'était rare chez lui. De plus, il n'osait pas fantasmer sur Noah, trouvant cela vulgaire et pas forcément très flatteur. Pourtant, il rêvait souvent de sentir le garçon le toucher plus qu'évasivement, et, les rares fois où il menait son ordinateur sur des sites qu'il ne devrait pas consulter, il oubliait les visages des acteurs pour les remplacer par celui de Noah. Et là, il avait entre les doigts le sexe de son petit ami. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, il ne savait pas s'il le faisait bien. Mais Noah ne semblait pas protester, et ses légers gémissements semblaient montrer qu'il appréciait. Comme s'il était en train de dormir, Kurt perçut quelques mots à travers ses lèvres, aussi audibles que des murmures. Il croyait l'entendre lui dire de continuer, et qu'il faisait ça bien, qu'il ne devait pas se priver, et qu'il aimait ça. Respirant lentement, Kurt retira sa main du pyjama du jeune homme, arrêtant la session qui commençait pourtant bien. Il le regarda dans les yeux en se redressant et fit tout son possible pour ne pas détourner le regard. Puis, après une longue inspiration, Kurt descendit le vêtement au niveau des cuisses du jeune homme, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus toucher en aveugle, mais qu'il espérait voir, à la lumière de sa lampe de chevet, ce qui faisait de Noah le mâle qu'il prétendait être.

Et à sa plus grande surprise, Kurt apprécia la vue de son homme qui avait maintenant placé ses deux mains derrière sa tête, attendant que sa princesse fasse son affaire. Le jeune homme ne savait finalement pas à quoi s'attendre en descendant le bas de Noah. Mais ce qu'il trouva était plutôt intéressant. Ce dernier semblait bien entretenir sa pilosité, car elle n'était ni trop envahissante, ni inexistante, juste assez présente pour le rendre plus attirant encore. Ces poils sombres soulevaient sûrement d'avantage la taille de ce qui faisait sa virilité, colossale selon Kurt, mais avait-il beaucoup de points de comparaison ? Il savait que dans les films, les acteurs étaient souvent choisis pour leur physique, mais il se retrouvait en face d'un pénis assez imposant. Ce qui le rendait imposant fut sûrement le fait qu'il dût poser deux mains pour le saisir pleinement, faisant rire son partenaire qui le voyait rougir à ce geste. « Tu veux retirer Excalibur ? » plaisanta-t-il, faisant également rire Kurt. Ce dernier passa un doigt sur le gland sensible de Noah, le faisant s'étaler de son long dans le lit, offrant un sourire plus confiant à Kurt qui ne se priva à ce moment-là plus de commencer à le masturber. C'était toujours un peu bancal, mais aux sons que faisait Noah, ce n'était pas si mauvais. Plusieurs minutes passèrent où les seuls mots qui furent prononcés vinrent du jeune homme à qui on offrait le plaisir, des grognements signifiant « encore », « plus vite » ou encore « serre plus » se faisaient entendre, donnant à Kurt l'envie irrépressible de finir. Il sentit au bout d'un moment le corps de Noah se raidir, et il le regarda, son expression avait changé pour un air de prédateur, prêt à bondir sur Kurt pour abuser de lui.

**- T'aimes la toucher ? Je suis sûr que t'en rêves toutes les nuits, de t'asseoir dessus, de me crier de continuer à te prendre dans tous les sens ! Dis-le, Kurt ! Je le sais ! Avoue que tu veux que je te baise !**

D'un seul coup, Kurt s'arrêta de bouger, fixant Noah, l'air déboussolé, son mouvement s'était arrêté. De fait, il avait retiré ses mains de ses parties masculines, comme s'il réalisait que c'était une erreur. Se précipitant dans la salle de bain, Kurt se mit à frénétiquement se laver les mains, rapidement rejoint par Noah qui, haletant, le regardait d'un air choqué, sans comprendre le comportement de son petit ami.

**- Qu'est-ce que-**

**- Je ne veux plus jamais te toucher, Noah.**

**- Mais bébé, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

**- Laisse-moi tranquille !**

**- Hey, Kurt, calme-toi !**

**- Ne me parle pas !**

Noah restait abasourdi par la soudaine colère de Kurt, ne sachant pas du tout ce qui l'avait provoqué. Il se fit bousculer par le garçon qui se précipita dans son lit, se cachant sous les couvertures. Le jeune adulte soupira en le voyant faire, s'installant sur le bord, essayant de soulever la couette dans laquelle s'était enfermé Kurt.

**- Hey… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?**

Sans réponse, Noah alla s'installer sur le canapé où il était sensé dormir, fixant Kurt de loin, la lumière n'étant pas éteinte. Il attendait que celui qu'il aimait montre le bout de son petit nez retroussé pour comprendre son comportement, bien qu'il ne sentait stupide ne pas voir ce qui le mettait dans cet état-là. Soupirant, il se plaça sous les couvertures et s'adressa une dernière fois au garçon.

**- Bonne nuit, Kurt…**

Il ajouta finalement, après quelques secondes.

**- Je t'aime…**


	10. Chapter 9 2? : Problems

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire dans cette partie en général. J'espère juste que vous apprécierez ce chapitre après le temps qu'il a mis à venir haha ! Un chapitre exclusivement Purt pour le coup, avec un petit message de haine envers Finn, mais ce n'est rien de personnel, je vous assure, c'est l'histoire qui le veut ! Du sexe, aussi. Le chapitre n'est toujours pas terminé, et je ne pensais pas prendre tant de temps pour cette partie qui devait être beaucoup plus courte ! Mais comme dit, appréciez et commentez, c'est tout ce que je vous demande ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Noah n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait simplement fixé le lit qu'il devinait dans la pénombre. Il se sentait coupable, et à la fois vexé. Mais la culpabilité l'emportait sur cette fierté qui le caractérisait. C'était encore un adolescent dont les hormones contrôlaient les réactions et les paroles, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, ce qui l'avait poussé à parler avec une telle crudité. Ce n'était pas qu'avec Kurt, c'était en permanence. Il ne se rendait pas toujours compte des raisons de son comportement. Il lui arrivait de s'attaquer à des personnes sans savoir pourquoi, et pourtant, il le faisait. Mais s'il trouvait cela gênant avec les autres élèves, il se sentait affreusement mal de le faire avec Kurt. Il l'avait blessé, il le savait. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait promis de ne pas faire. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait promis de ne pas dire. Il avait enfin réussi à aller un peu plus loin avec le garçon qu'il aimait. Il avait enfin senti quelque chose de passionnel entre eux, comme si une flamme s'était embrasée entre leurs deux corps. Il avait souvent, très souvent même, embrassé des filles, il avait été touché un nombre incalculable de fois, mais c'était spécial ici. Il ne croyait pas aux histoires du grand amour, il pensait juste que cette fois, il aimait vraiment quelqu'un, et que cette fois, il ne pouvait pas tout gâcher. Cette frustration sexuelle que Kurt avait fait grandir en lui s'était libérée d'un coup, sans qu'il ne sache la contrôler, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le blâmer. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Noah était un imbécile qui ne savait pas retenir ses pulsions sexuelles. Il se trouvait horrible. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le montrer, même à Kurt. Il devait faire quelque chose pour que son petit ami le pardonne, maintenant.<p>

Noah ne s'amusa en revanche pas toute la nuit à s'apitoyer sur son sort, et il quitta le canapé où il était allongé pour s'installer à la fenêtre, s'installant sur le rebord et fixant l'extérieur. Il frissonna au contact de la vitre contre son bras. Kurt lui avait dit que son torse était chaud, mais il ne lui avait pas dit à ce moment-là que c'était de le voir à moitié nu qui le mettait dans cet état. Son cœur s'était emballé, il avait l'impression qu'il ne tiendrait pas la nuit et qu'il aurait besoin d'un verre d'eau, ou bien d'une douche froide pour ne pas s'enflammer tant il était excité. Souriant, Noah regarda les couvertures qui étaient plus détendues que lorsque Kurt s'y était enfermé pour ne pas le voir et il s'approcha du lit pour les retirer et permettre au garçon de respirer plus aisément. Ce fut dans un gémissement plaintif que Kurt se laissa faire, sûrement dans l'idée qu'il était toujours dans son rêve. A la lumière qui venait de l'extérieur, Noah crut distinguer des traînées humides sur les joues de son petit ami et il se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas les essuyer de ses pouces, voulant supprimer toutes les larmes qu'il avait pu verser par sa faute. Il l'avait déjà fait pleurer plusieurs fois, et Kurt ne méritait pas ça. Il ne méritait que la joie, et une relation heureuse. Sans faire de bruits, Noah se replaça à la fenêtre, continuant de fixer le garçon qui dormait enfin paisiblement, loin des tracas qu'il lui posait. Dans un léger soupir, il repensa à toutes ces filles qu'il avait fait souffrir et il se demanda s'il pourrait protéger Kurt de cela. Il n'y avait qu'une solution, c'était de s'améliorer. Mais Noah ne pouvait tout simplement pas se transformer en prince charmant en une seule fois. Il était le dragon de Kurt, et il ne pourrait pas d'un seul baiser se changer telle une grenouille en un parfait gentleman, n'oubliant jamais rien pour faire plaisir à son petit ami. Cependant, rien ne l'empêchait d'essayer de devenir un meilleur homme pour lui. Il avait déjà fait beaucoup d'efforts depuis plusieurs années pour être quelqu'un de bon, et il savait qu'il devrait redoubler d'attention pour faire de Kurt l'homme le plus heureux du monde, grâce à lui. Il ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner, mais il essaierait.

Le restant de la nuit ne fut que réflexion pour Noah, qui finalement, à cause du froid venant de l'extérieur, se replaça sous les couvertures du canapé que Kurt avait préparé pour lui. Il continua cependant de fixer son visage angélique, toujours éclairé par une lumière mêlée de celle des lampadaires et de la lune, haute dans le ciel cette nuit, bien que parfois recouverte des nuages sombres que l'hiver amenait avec lui. Il souriait comme un enfant en voyant le petit nez de Kurt se retrousser lorsque son rêve devenait dérangeant. Il pouvait avoir son air « _bitch_ » même en dormant, et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Noah était déjà en train de rire en l'imaginant lancer ses remarques cinglantes et tellement jouissives lorsqu'elles étaient destinées à quelqu'un d'autre. Soupirant calmement, Noah regarda l'heure sur son téléphone et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il était déjà quatre heures du matin. Depuis combien de temps pensait-il à Kurt ? Il ne savait même plus. Il s'imaginait des choses et d'autres avec lui, mais cette fois, cela n'avait rien de sexuel. C'était sûrement la première personne avec qui il imaginait un futur possible. Il s'imaginait dans un bel appartement à New York, dans un coin chic près de Broadway, parce que Kurt serait une grande star du show business. Il s'imaginait avec un beau chien, et il profiterait des week-ends de son petit ami pour aller promener sur Central Park leur animal, avec qui il jouerait pendant des heures avec un frisbee, sous le regard attendri de Kurt, installé sur une couverture, un livre entre les mains. Ca se passerait près d'un arbre, et la jeune vedette y serait adossé tout en voyant Noah avec un débardeur blanc, appelant le chien toujours fou, pour se rouler dans l'herbe et salir ses vêtements, faisant râler un Kurt qui lui demanderait qui devrait laver ses bêtises avant d'être arrêté dans sa lecture par un câlin de la créature canine et de son homme venant l'embrasser pour se faire pardonner. Oui, c'était comme ça qu'il imaginait les choses. Il ne se souciait de rien d'autre, et c'était bon de se dire que tout pourrait bien se passer entre eux deux. Il voulait croire que leur appartement serait plein de photos d'eux deux s'embrassant ou bien des clichés pris au mauvais moment, comme lorsque Kurt se réveillerait, les cheveux dans un piteux état et les yeux encore fermés, l'air très aimable. Leur canapé serait usé au bout de plusieurs années à force de les accueillir, toujours dans la même position, Noah dans le coin, Kurt allongé à ses côtés, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux, ou bien le contraire, il s'en fichait. Il rêvait juste d'être avec lui pour devenir un homme heureux et pour rendre le jeune Hummel aussi souriant que possible. Soupirant de plaisir, Noah cligna doucement des yeux en regardant Kurt, nourrissant son esprit de ses rêves plaisants. Après tout, même s'il aimait le risque, le danger, et faire des conneries, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rêver d'une vie simple avec la personne qu'il aimait ? Ils étaient peut-être jeunes pour tout ça… Mais ils n'avaient plus quatorze ans, et Noah savait désormais que ce qu'il voulait, depuis qu'il avait revu sa fille, c'était être père et vivre avec une personne là pour lui, et être là pour cette personne. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ressentait enfin l'amour qu'il pensait ça. Il ne voyait que Kurt. Combien auraient-ils d'enfants ? Trois ? Non, quatre, il préférait quatre. Et avec Beth, ça ferait cinq. Oui. C'était ça, qu'il voulait, une belle famille, mais pas trop. Il voulait pouvoir emmener Kurt dans leur chambre, plutôt dans leur lit, et pouvoir lier son corps au sien sans qu'ils soient trop épuisés par leurs enfants. Et les dimanches, lorsqu'ils seraient mariés, ils se réveilleraient l'un contre l'autre, tandis que le chien leur sauterait dessus et que leurs garnements leur apporteraient le petit-déjeuner, se disputant pour savoir lequel irait avec Noah pour promener leur animal, tandis que Kurt s'occuperait des devoirs des autres. Evidemment, tous préfèreraient sortir plutôt que de travailler, mais Kurt serait toujours là pour les rappeler à l'ordre. Et lorsque Noah les exciterait trop avant d'aller dormir, Kurt le gronderait avant de céder devant son regard de chiot qu'il aura gardé malgré les années, et ils s'embrasseraient un instant pour les coucher ensuite et faire la même chose entre eux dans leur propre chambre.

C'était ça, la vie que voulait Noah, mais tout le monde se moquerait-il de lui s'il le disait. Il imaginait déjà la réaction de Kurt, en revanche. Sûrement poufferait-il de rire et lui caresserait-il la joue avant de lui dire qu'il le trouvait mignon, l'embrassant pour lui promettre silencieusement que tout cela arriverait, un jour. Fermant les yeux un instant, Noah regarda par la fenêtre et il se rendit compte que la nuit commençait à retourner à son sommeil diurne. Regardant sur son téléphone, il rit doucement en remarquant qu'il avait pensé à cet avenir pendant plus de deux heures et que bientôt, Kurt se réveillerait. Il le voyait déjà s'agiter doucement dans son lit, mais il ne disait rien. Il le regardait, parfait, comme toujours. Ce nouveau regard qu'il avait sur Kurt le perturbait un petit peu. Comment ne pouvait-il pas avoir remarqué ce garçon après tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ? Il était beau, gentil, intelligent… Il n'était pas une fille, mais qu'importait à Noah ? Il avait l'impression de le découvrir pour la première fois. De voir à quel point il pouvait être agréable à regarder, à écouter, et à embrasser. Ses lèvres lui donnaient l'impression d'être vierges à chacun de leurs baisers. Et c'était à la fois rafraichissant, et à la fois extrêmement intenses, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir plus à chaque fois. Au bout de quelques minutes, Noah vit le garçon soulever lentement ses couvertures, offrant au monde la vision de son torse nu. Dans un long étirement, Kurt ouvrit péniblement les yeux et ne bougea plus, une fois qu'un de ses bras soit plié derrière sa tête, l'autre touchant ses cheveux pour les replacer plus ou moins. Le garçon tenta de remettre tout en ordre dans sa tête, et lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son haut n'était plus là, il soupira en tournant la tête vers Noah. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement, et même si cela le tuait de l'avouer, son petit sourire amusé le faisait craquer. Même avec la dispute de la veille, il voulait venir s'installer à ses côtés et le réveiller par un baiser. Il en mourrait d'envie.

Kurt finit de se réveiller en sortant ses jambes des couvertures pour poser ses pieds sur le sol, allumant la lampe à la lumière orangée, donnant à son corps une couleur chaude comme le sable des déserts. Noah ouvrit plus largement les yeux, ayant fait semblant de dormir pour pouvoir continuer d'observer le jeune homme, admirant son dos, le creux de ses reins, la forme de ses bras montant dans les airs tandis qu'il étirait encore une fois son corps félin. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Noah s'humidifia les lèvres, car elles avaient séché au cours de la nuit silencieuse.

**- Tu es beau dès le matin…**

Kurt se figea à cette annonce, et il redescendit ses bras sur ses cuisses, ne se retournant pas. Il resta silencieux, rougissant intérieurement à cette remarque qui le mit en joie. Jouant nerveusement avec ses cheveux, le garçon fixa le sol en attendant que Noah dise autre chose, ne sachant pas comment réagir devant lui. Mais le silence qui suivit la remarque du garçon les mit tous deux mal à l'aise, alors Kurt s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire.

**- Tu es levé tôt…**

**- Je n'ai pas dormi.**

**- Pourquoi ? Tu dois être épuisé…**

**- Hm…**

Noah attira l'attention de Kurt pour qu'ils se regardent, et le jeune adulte à la crête fixa son petit ami avec un sourire léger, un peu timide. Ce dernier tenta de ne pas sourire à cet air benêt qu'il arborait, mais un petit soupir ressemblant à un rire trahit son état d'esprit. Noah prit cela comme un accord et il quitta les couvertures du canapé pour venir s'installer près de Kurt, posant son derrière sur la moquette en fixant le jeune homme, plus haut que lui. A cet instant, il se mettait en position de faiblesse face à lui, et Kurt en fut étonné. Il croyait que Noah, peu importait la situation, resterait le même Don Juan essayant d'utiliser sa force et ses muscles pour le faire tomber dans ses bras. Le regardant, il laissa le jeune homme prendre ses mains dans les siennes, sentant qu'il les caressait tendrement.

**- J'aurais pas du dire ça hier.**

**- Non, c'est sûr…**

**- Je suis désolé. Tu me pardonnes ?**

**- J'aimerais te pardonner, Noah…**

**- Alors fais-le ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ? J'ai fait autre chose ?**

**- Je… J'avais cru que cela pouvait avancer, un petit peu… Qu'on aurait pu aller un peu plus loin, mais j'ai vu que non…**

**- Bien sûr qu'on peut. Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé, je t'ai parlé comme à n'importe quelle nana qui ne m'intéresse pas, mais ce n'était pas volontaire, je-**

**- C'est pour ça que j'ai peur, Noah… Parce que je ne te donne pas ce que tu veux, tu vas voir ailleurs ? C'est facile pour toi de trouver quelqu'un…**

**- Ouais, peut-être… Mais je ne vais nulle part. Pas sans toi. Je veux dire… Ouais, les filles sont là, mais merde, Kurt, c'est pas elles que je veux, je te l'ai déjà dit. La seule personne avec laquelle j'ai envie de coucher, c'est toi.**

**- Hm…**

**- Enfin, je veux dire… Avoir une relation sexuelle, quoi. Ecoute, je suis pas fort pour tout ça, je sais, alors s'il te plaît, juste écoute-moi. Cette après-midi, la juge va décider chez qui Beth doit rester… Mais ce matin, je vais pas en cours. Tu ne veux pas qu'on reste ensemble et qu'on arrange ça ? On pourrait profiter de l'absence de tes parents et de Frankenteen pour rester dans le lit ?**

**- Je ne suis pas un délinquant juvénile, moi. Je vais en cours. Et toi tu devrais y aller plus souvent.**

**- Ah oui ? Alors t'es quoi ? Une sorte de flic ? Tu vas me forcer à y aller ?**

**- C'est possible.**

**- Alors quoi ? Je t'appelle monsieur l'argent ? Pardon, mademoiselle.**

Kurt retourna les mains de Noah et les saisit, le faisant tomber sur le sol, un de ses bras ramenés dans son dos, alors que le jeune homme était installé sur les fesses levées d'un Noah gémissant et riant à la voix de la situation, regardant Kurt dans les yeux, rapidement attendri. Il se laissa faire quelques instants, avant de déstabiliser Kurt, l'envoyant sur le lit d'un coup de rein faible. En se relevant, Noah se laissa tomber sur les côtés du jeune homme, le regardant les yeux avec un sourire doux, alors que l'attention lui était rendue. Replaçant une mèche de Kurt, Noah déposa sur ses douces lèvres un baiser qui reçut un chaleureux accueil. Mordillant la lèvre de son petit ami, il commença à le soulever doucement pour le replacer là où devait être son oreiller, et il mit sur leurs deux corps la couverture, l'embrassant avec un peu plus de passion, tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient un peu plus à chaque instant.

Kurt commença à glisser ses mains dans le dos de Noah, le caressant et profitant de sa chaleur pour se réchauffer de la température extérieure qui réussissait, malgré les murs, à rentrer. Leurs bouches se séparèrent après quelques instants, où Noah regarda le garçon dans les yeux, cette petite flamme, semblable à celle de la veille, brillant dans les yeux. Il chuchota, presque imperceptiblement quelques mots à son attention « On reprend ? ». Dans un long silence, Kurt détourna son regard et son visage de celui de Noah, de peur de le décevoir, de le voir partir. Mais la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ne l'encourageait pas à reprendre ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Il avait peur que Noah cède encore une fois à ses paroles rudes et qu'il l'insulterait sans le vouloir, pensant que ça ne rendrait que l'atmosphère plus « excitante »… Cependant, Kurt prit sur lui cette peur et il regarda Noah dans les yeux en faisant face à sa réaction, haussant les épaules. C'était peut-être hypocrite de sa part de lui faire comprendre qu'il pourrait éventuellement faire quelque chose ensemble ce matin, alors qu'il lui jurait de ne jamais plus rien faire avec lui la veille. Mais Kurt avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, juste quelques minutes, pour se réveiller.

Les baisers des deux garçons reprirent de plus belles, et ils ne purent s'empêcher de se caresser tendrement, dans l'espoir que rien ne les arrêterait jamais. Ils se seraient sûrement embrassés jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres n'en puissent plus, mais le réveil de Kurt les fit tous les deux sursauter alors qu'ils étaient parfaitement concentrés dans une danse lascive de leurs langues, leurs lèvres fermement serrées les unes contre les autres. Kurt appuya sur le bouton pour stopper la musique qui se déclenchait avant de tenter vainement d'éloigner Noah de son corps, alors qu'ils voulaient tous les deux restés collés l'un contre l'autre. Kurt profita d'un moment où ils séparèrent leurs lèvres pour reprendre leur souffle pour demander à son petit ami d'arrêter en lui caressant doucement la joue.

**- On aura toute la matinée, Noah…**

**- Tu veux dire que…**

**- Oui… Délinquant.**

Noah rit.

**- C'est l'enfer cette relation cachée.**

**- Je sais… La faute à qui ?**

Kurt rit à son tour tout en frottant son nez à celui de Noah, se libérant de son emprise pour se lever. A peine eut-il fait un pas qu'il reçut une claque sur son derrière, le faisant se raidir d'un seul coup. Il se retourna et regarda Noah, qui était allongé, se tenant à peine sur ses coudes, les jambes écartées. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait apprécié ces baisers. Mais les yeux du jeune adulte étaient eux, irrémédiablement attirés vers l'entre-jambe son petit ami, qui lui offrait une vision semblable, mais ô combien plus appétissante. De honte, Kurt ne put que se retourner, rougissant fortement.

**- T'as pas à avoir honte d'aimer les bonnes choses, tu sais ?**

**- Tu es juste un horrible pervers, et je suis sûr que tu as voulu profiter de moi pendant mon sommeil !**

**- Oui, j'ai profité de ton sommeil pour soulever un peu ta couverture et te permettre de respirer. Sinon, je n'ai rien fait.**

**- Je ne te crois pas…**

**- C'est vrai que j'ai pas dormi, mais j'ai rien fait, je te le jure princesse… Je peux toucher ?**

Noah se glissa rapidement dans le dos de Kurt, qui frissonna d'incertitude et peut-être aussi un peu de peur. Les bras forts du jeune homme enlacèrent le torse frêle de son petit ami, et doucement, il commença à caresser son ventre, tout en descendant, embrassant le garçon dans le cou. Il le sentait raide –et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Il sentit la nuque de Kurt se déposer sur son épaule, et il profita de cette position pour baiser d'avantage la peau de son cou vers laquelle il était irrésistiblement attiré. Lorsqu'il atteignit le bas de son ventre, il caressa longuement sa peau avant d'oser un doigt sous l'élastique du tissu, sentant le cœur de Kurt battre de plus en plus vite. Il lui murmura de se calmer, que tout irait bien, mais tout ne se passa pas aussi bien.

**- Kurt ? Puck ? Vous faîtes quoi ? Levez-vous…**

**- Putain…**

Noah venait de jurer tout bas, retirant sa main du bas de Kurt qui ouvrit doucement les yeux, le regardant d'un air troublé. Ils restèrent l'un comme l'autre déçu de n'avoir pu aller plus loin, et, alors que son petit ami allait remettre le haut de son pyjama, Kurt se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser, se blottissant dans ses bras.

**- Excuse-moi…**

**- Hey, bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**- Je ne me rends compte que maintenant de ce que tu subis à cause de moi…**

**- Hey, calme-toi, c'est pas grave. On va avoir la matinée pour nous deux, et nos petites expériences, hm ? Fais-moi un sourire de princesse, montre à ton dragon que t'es heureux d'être avec lui.**

Kurt soupira en riant doucement, le menton soulevé par un doigt de Noah qui vint l'embrasser tendrement. Ses yeux bleus brillèrent tandis que ses lèvres étaient tirées dans un sourire heureux. Noah l'admira, contemplant son visage, recevant la même attention. Ils se prirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre et se balancèrent doucement. Silencieusement, ils revêtirent les chemises des pyjamas avant de sortir de la chambre pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Burt leva le nez de son journal, regardant d'un air absent les deux garçons apparaissant dans la cuisine. Il fronça cependant les sourcils en voyant Kurt se tenir le ventre.

**- Kurt, tu vas bien fiston ?**

**- Hm… Oui, ça va…**

**- T'es tout pâle, tu as mal digéré ?**

Puck se retourna immédiatement pour voir le jeune homme plié en deux, s'installant douloureusement sur la chaise en face de son père, le garçon à la crête commença à s'inquiéter.

**- Ca va, t'es sûr ?**

**- Mais oui, Puck, je-**

Ecarquillant les yeux, Kurt remonta aussi vite que possible les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain de sa chambre. Carole, qui observait la scène, le rejoignit aussi vite que possible pour savoir ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'aider. Elle voulut l'appeler, mais elle entendit le jeune homme rendre le repas de la veille dans les toilettes, et elle ne tenta pas d'entrer, préférant simplement le prévenir de prendre les médicaments pour éviter les vomissements. Redescendant à l'étage, la mère de famille s'installa à table, regardant les escaliers avec cet air que toutes les mères auraient pour leur fils s'il était malade.

**- Burt, je pense qu'il n'est pas en état pour aller au lycée. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il reste ici… Noah ?**

**- Hm ? Oui Mrs Hudson ?**

**- A quelle heure as-tu rendez-vous à la cour ?**

**- 14h… Ou quelque chose comme cela. Pourquoi ?**

**- Est-ce que tu pourrais rester ici pour t'occuper de Kurt ? Si cela ne te dérange pas, bien évidemment.**

**- Non, pas du tout !**

Un sourire illumina le visage de Puck qu'il cacha immédiatement lorsque Burt haussa un sourcil en sa direction, et que Finn détourna les yeux de ses dessins animés pour le fixer d'un air choqué. Sa réponse avait peut-être été trop vive et expressive. Evidemment, il voulait rester avec Kurt. Seulement, il espérait qu'il allait bien… Il était déçu qu'il soit malade le jour où il voulait s'amuser avec lui, où ils étaient seuls pour une matinée.

**- Et moi ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Et moi, je pourrais pas m'occuper de Kurt ? Je suis son frère quand même…**

**- Noah ne va pas au lycée aujourd'hui, alors il est préférable qu'il utilise sa matinée pour ton frère, justement. Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire Noah ? Je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux.**

**- Non Mrs Hudson, c'est cool pour moi.**

**- Pfff… T'es toujours après Kurt en ce moment, on dirait que c'est-**

**- Que c'est quoi Hudson ? T'as un problème peut-être ?**

**- Hey les garçons, on se calme !**

Burt baissa son journal et fusilla du regard Puck et Finn, qui se turent instantanément. Cependant, Finn lança un regard mauvais au garçon à la crête, qui le lui rendit bien. Enervé, ce dernier se leva et monta à l'étage pour voir comment allait Kurt. Il avança d'abord lentement, puis monta les escaliers de plus en plus vite pour se jeter dans la chambre de Kurt, ouvrant la porte pour voir le garçon effondré sur la cuvette des toilettes, le teint plus pâle que d'habitude.

**- Bébé, ça va ? Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin… Je te l'apporte tout de suite…**

**- Ca va Noah… Juste… Ne le dis à personne.**

Fronçant les sourcils, Noah vit Kurt lui sourire et lui faire un clin d'œil avant de soupirer, l'air malade, déposant sa tête sur son épaule, le souffle lourd. « Très bien, je préviens Carole que tu ne vas pas mieux. » dit-il avec un sourire, rassuré. Descendant les escaliers, il regarda Burt et Carole en leur faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas beau à voir. Burt soupira et monta se préparer, suivit de sa femme qui fit la même chose.

Restés seuls dans la cuisine et dans le salon, Finn et Puck ne parlèrent pas, chacun énervé contre l'autre. Puck n'aimait pas la manière dont il les empêchait, lui et Kurt, d'être ensemble. Evidemment, Finn n'avait jamais apprécié une seule des relations de Puck. Quinn, Rachel, Lauren… Il ne comptait pas les autres, mais Finn avait toujours désapprouvé toutes les relations amoureuses qu'il avait pu vivre. Et maintenant Kurt ? S'il savait, il le tuerait. Aux yeux de tous, Puck n'était pas le beau-frère, ou le gendre idéal. Parfois, il se demandait si quelqu'un le comprenait sur cette planète. Mais lorsqu'il regardait son petit-ami, il savait qu'au moins une personne s'en rendait compte. Se levant de sa chaise, Puck se gratta l'arrière de la tête tout en trainant les pieds jusqu'aux escaliers. L'instant d'après, il était interpellé. Avec un grognement mécontent, il se retourna vers Finn.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu vas où ?**

**- Ca te regarde ?**

**- T'es chez moi, je te rappelle.**

**- Je suis chez Kurt.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Burt. J'ai dit Burt. Tu sais, le père du mec qui est censé être ton frère ?**

**- Je ne suis pas un abruti, merci, je sais ce qui se passe sous ce toit.**

Puck pouffa de rire, sans que Finn ne comprenne pourquoi. Lorsqu'il l'interrogea du regard, le jeune homme à la crête leva les yeux au ciel et monta les escaliers, exaspérant Finn. Arrivé à l'étage, il marcha tranquillement vers la chambre de Kurt dans laquelle il entra nonchalamment et s'installa sur le canapé où il aurait du dormir, fixant Carole s'occupant de mettre Kurt dans ses couvertures, le réchauffant telle une mère, sous le regard amusé d'un Noah fixant le visage angélique et riant de son petit-ami. Il craquait complètement.

**- Carole, arrête, Puck se moque de moi !**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, Noah sait ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? Quand sa mère travaillait et qu'il n'avait que douze ans.**

**- Hm, hm… Oui, ça me dit quelque chose…**

Noah détourna le regard, rougissant, il ne voulait pas voir Kurt pouffer de rire. Il pensait que s'il ne faisait que croiser son regard, il ne pourrait pas résister et se précipiterait sur lui pour l'embrasser, seul, en présence de Carole, ou de tout le lycée. Alors il préféra jouer le blasé insensible, faisant rire les deux autres personnes. Lorsque Kurt fut bien couché, la femme de la famille indiqua à Puck ce qu'il devait faire si jamais il y avait un souci, quel numéro appeler, et ce genre de choses. Se mettant à la fenêtre, Noah regarda Finn et Burt monter dans la même voiture, puis disparaître au virage du quartier, tandis que Carole enclenchait la sienne, partant dans l'autre direction.

Après un court silence, Noah tourna la tête vers Kurt et il se jeta sur lui dans le lit, se glissant sous les couvertures aussi vite que possible, embrassant la plus petite partie du corps du garçon qu'il pouvait toucher. Après les rires et les baisers, les garçons se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

**- On est enfin seuls, rien que tous les deux. Tant mieux, je pourrai te faire crier autant que je veux, et personne ne sera au courant.**

**- Encore faudrait-il que tu puisses me faire crier. Et je ne pense pas que tu y arriveras, mon petit Noah chéri. Tu veux que je te berce comme Carole ? Tu veux un biberon bébé Noah ?**

**- Si c'est ton biberon, **_**bébé**_**… Je dis pas non.**

**- Tu es vraiment exaspérant comme petit-ami.**

**- Je sais…**

A cette remarque, Noah se glissa sous la couette, ses yeux ressortant, fixant Kurt d'un air triste. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel avant de rejoindre Noah, l'embrassant tendrement, prenant le contrôle de leur baiser. Ses mains étaient plaquées contre l'arrière de son crâne et leurs lèvres serrées faisaient danser leurs langues comme deux ballerines. Rapidement, Kurt sentit une main de Noah chercher le chemin jusqu'à son bas de pyjama. S'il n'était pas rassuré, il se laissa faire, continuant d'embrasser, plus timidement cette fois, le jeune homme. De ses bras forts, le jeune adulte plaqua son petit-ami contre lui, lui faisant sentir son érection sans honte, tandis qu'une main approchait son derrière. Tremblant légèrement malgré la chaleur prodiguée par la couette, Kurt fut rassuré par le chuchotement de Noah qui lui saisit une fesse tout en douceur, le rendant plus rouge que jamais.

**- Je savais que je fantasmais sur la bonne paire…**

**- Noah, c'est grossier… Je ne suis pas un objet, ni une source de fantasme…**

**- Tu animes mes nuits bébé. Je ne te considère pas comme un objet, ou autre chose. T'es juste le meilleur petit ami ! J'en ai pas eu d'autres, mais je le sais. Et tu sais quoi ? Tes jolies petites fesses… Ou désormais les miennes, sont encore plus douces que celles de Quinn. Largement.**

**- Hm… Merci ? Je suppose. Tu… Tu aimes ? Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu attends de moi en fait…**

**- Si je te le dis, tu vas encore dire que je suis un pervers qui pense que t'es un objet, blablabla.**

**- J'ai confiance en toi, Noah… Mais Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Brittany… Et toutes ces histoires qui trainent à ton propos… Je ne sais pas… C'est vrai ?**

**- De quoi ? Que je couchais avec des femmes mariées ? Ouais. Mais c'était avant toi.**

**- Quel gentleman…**

**- Oh voyons Princesse, y'a qu'avec toi que je veux vraiment faire un strike. Baiser, c'est cool, mais faire l'amour, ça doit être encore mieux.**

**- Tu veux dire… Tu n'as jamais vraiment… « Fait l'amour », comme on l'entend ?**

**- J'ai du le dire pour les filles qui voulaient le croire, ouais, sûrement… Mais pour moi, c'est juste un moyen de me vider les-**

**- Oui, d'accord… Mais tu me dis la vérité, à moi ?**

**- Plus qu'à n'importe qui, je le ju-**

Kurt sourit en faisant taire Noah avant qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit d'autre et il l'embrassa à nouveau. N'ayant pas été rejeté, le jeune adulte invita Kurt à se poser sur son corps d'athlète et il glissa ses deux mains dans le bas de pantalon du garçon, le caressant tendrement.

**- Tu veux qu'on le fasse alors ? On a toute la matinée.**

**- Noah, c'est… Je veux bien faire beaucoup de choses, mais ça… Enfin, pas tout de suite…**

**- Genre quoi ? Tu veux me su-**

**- J'ai bien aimé ce qu'on faisait hier…**

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Kurt se retrouva au-dessus d'un jeune homme complètement nu, l'érection collée contre son propre bas de pyjama. Avec un air excité mais plus mignon qu'autre chose, Puck fit semblant de donner des coups de rein là où Kurt était assis.

**- Comment tu as fait pour te déshabiller si vite ?**

**- C'est de l'entraînement ça bébé ! Je t'apprendrai, comme ça on pourra avoir des coups rapides et intenses au lycée.**

**- Calme-toi Don Juan, je ne coucherai avec toi que dans une chambre saine, comme celle-ci par exemple. Et uniquement lorsque je serai prêt. D'accord ?**

**- Mais ça t'empêche pas d'ouvrir la bouche…**

**- Hein ? Quoi, tu- NOAH ! Tu es insupportable quand tu le veux !**

Kurt fronça les sourcils alors qu'il sentit le membre de son petit ami derrière lui, battre contre sa cuisse. D'un sourire timide, le propriétaire haussa les épaules d'un air faussement désolé, riant plus qu'autre chose. Un instant, Kurt détourna le regard, imaginant la situation, un peu effrayé à l'idée de tout ce que pourrait faire Noah, mais à la fois excité en pensant aux gémissements que son petit ami lui offrirait en réponse, comme la nuit passée, lorsqu'il le masturbait. Soupirant, Kurt secoua la tête et regarda Noah, qui le fixait en se demandant à quoi il pensait.

**- Je… On fera quelque chose, à une condition…**

**- Tout ce que tu veux ! Tout !**

**- Hum… Je vais aller prendre une douche. Normalement, je me lave dès que je suis levé, mais ça… Quoi ?**

**- Je peux venir avec toi ?**

Kurt soupira, levant les yeux au ciel. Ce garçon était irrécupérable, définitivement. Mais l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Il ne voulait cependant toujours pas le faire maintenant. Sans répondre, Kurt continua.

**- Tu vas prendre des initiatives pendant ce temps pour me faire plaisir… Et peut-être que je te le rendrai après ça.**

**- C'est pas du chantage ça ?**

Kurt haussa les épaules et sortit du lit, laissant son petit ami nu sous les couvertures. Il s'avança jusqu'à la salle de bain et fit un clin d'œil au jeune homme, qui ne réalisa que sa proie était partie qu'au moment où Kurt tourna la clef dans la salle de bain, lui bloquant l'entrée.

**- Princesse ! Laisse-moi entrer ! Kurt, s'il te plaît !**

**- Je penserai à toi promis !**

**- Intéressant…**

**- Toi alors ! Va faire quelque chose d'utile plutôt que de gratter la porte !**

**- Mais je t'aime ! Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça !**

**- L'eau de la douche devrait couvrir tes gémissements.**

**- Kurt !**

Sifflotant, l'adolescent se déshabilla pour ensuite aller s'enfermer dans la cabine de douche sans répondre à Noah, riant à leurs conversations, puis il mit la douche en marche.

De l'autre côté, Noah fit ce qu'il put pour ouvrir la porte, sans succès. Faisant un pas en arrière, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, réalisant qu'il était encore nu, mais n'ayant aucune honte à ce propos. Se grattant l'arrière du crâne, il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour plaire à son petit ami, qui ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Regardant autour de lui, il vit son pantalon et s'y jeta pour saisir son téléphone, s'étalant de tout son long sur le lit, commençant à écraser les touches aussi vite que possible pour obtenir une réponse. Il espérait que Santana le conseillerait rapidement, car il n'avait absolument aucune idée.

Sous l'eau chaude, Kurt tenta de rassembler ses idées. La nuit passée, il s'était retenu d'hurler à Noah qu'il ne voulait plus poser une main sur lui, et ce matin, il lui proposait déjà d'aller plus loin. C'était évident qu'il le voulait. Il voulait passer à l'acte. Il s'imaginait avec Noah, mais ce n'était tout simplement pas possible de le faire pour le moment. Il avait toujours cette peur, et cette fantaisie. L'idée de la première fois était tellement effrayante. Il avait l'impression que mordre dans cette pomme ferait de lui un complet nymphomane sans vertu. L'année passée, Blaine lui avait déjà dit qu'il ne savait pas être « sexy ». En y repensant, sa remarque était blessante et il ne supportait pas cette idée. Peut-être devrait-il essayer d'être un peu plus attirant pour Noah, même si celui-ci le trouvait déjà très à son goût. Peut-être en demandant à Santana ? Elle le connaissait, elle devait savoir ce qui le faisait réagir. Il espérait juste que cela ne serait pas trop extravagant, car lui ne la connaissait que trop bien, et il savait qu'elle pouvait faire des choses vraiment inappropriées. Se demandant si Noah était toujours derrière la porte, Kurt se racla la gorge un instant et commença à chanter les paroles d'une chanson de Lady Gaga qu'il trouvait tout à fait adaptée à cette situation : _Judas_. Sa voix n'était pas échauffée, mais il ne cherchait ce matin pas à performer, juste à se faire entendre, et il ne chantait pas si mal, ce n'était pas du Barbra Streisand. Il ferma les yeux tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, plein de shampooing. A cet instant, il se sourit à lui-même en se demandant si Noah pourrait un jour lui faire cela Passer ses mains dans ses cheveux tendrement tout en lui massant le crâne, leurs corps mouillés par l'eau de la douche, l'un contre l'autre. Cette seule pensée eut de l'effet sur Kurt qui rapidement perdit le fil des paroles de la chanson. Et le fait de penser à Noah, et à ce qu'ils pourraient faire après cette douche le fit rougir davantage, animant son corps. « Quelle plaie » murmura-t-il.

Après un certain temps, Kurt sortit de la salle de bain, un peignoir le recouvrant. Il n'eut le temps que de se cogner au torse de Noah avant de réaliser qu'il était là. Sa main se retrouva sur un de ses pectoraux qu'il fit bouger en réponse, souriant au garçon plus petit. Il passa ensuite la main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa, laissant le garçon hagard, sans rien à dire. Avançant un peu dans sa chambre, Kurt vit que Noah n'était pas plus habillé qu'avant, et s'il appréciait la vue de son corps nu, il leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire. S'installant sur le lit, il se fit rapidement rejoindre par le jeune homme qui, à sa grande surprise, ne se jeta pas sur lui. Il défit lentement le haut de son peignoir, laissant une épaule à l'air libre, qu'il embrassa avec une douceur que Kurt ne lui connaissait pas. Il caressa de ses lèvres la peau de l'adolescent qui releva la tête à mesure que le visage de Noah se glissait dans son cou, le suçant légèrement, suffisamment pour faire soupirer de plaisir le garçon, mais pas trop pour ne pas lui laisser de marques. Et pourtant, Noah rêvait de laisser des suçons sur la peau de Kurt. Après une dizaine de baisers, le jeune adulte s'écarta légèrement, regardant son petit ami dans les yeux avec une expression douce et amoureuse. Il lui murmura « Je t'aime ». Kurt sourit d'un air timide, rougissant. Oui, et lui aussi l'aimait. Après un nouveau soupir, et un rire léger, il pencha sa tête sur le côté, regardant le garçon dans les yeux.

**- Ce n'est pas encore suffisant, tu sais…**

**- Je sais. J'ai pris une douche dans la salle de bain de vos parents, et après y avoir réfléchi, je t'ai préparé quelque chose ! Alors tu vas manger le petit-déjeuner que je t'ai fait pendant que je jouerai avec la guitare de Finn pour toi. Ensuite je te porterai ici et-**

**- Tu ne veux pas me laisser la surprise ? J'apprécierai l'intention, Noah… Mais est-ce que tu peux mettre quelque chose ? Je… J'adore ton corps, mais c'est un peu perturbant de voir… Ca, se balancer à chaque instant.**

**- Même moi je préfère quand c'est dur, mais bon, si tu veux, je peux te prendre un caleçon ?**

**- Tu ne rentres pas dedans voyons…**

**- On peut toujours essayer !**

La fougue de Noah étonnait toujours Kurt, et il n'eut même pas le temps de parler que Noah se retrouvait déjà en train de fouiller ses tiroirs à la recherche d'un sous-vêtement qui pourrait lui aller. Evidemment, le tiroir n'était pas le plus haut dans sa commode, ce qui força le jeune homme à se pencher, et d'autant plus qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Kurt rougit instantanément à la vision du postérieur de son petit ami, mais il détourna le regard aussi vite que possible, riant nerveusement. Tournant la tête, Noah se tourna vers lui, souriant. « Pas besoin d'avoir honte ! » lui lança-t-il avant de reprendre sa quête de quelque chose de suffisamment neutre pour lui. Saisissant un boxer qui semblait plutôt large, Noah le tendit des deux côtés pour voir s'il était suffisamment élastique. C'était des bandes bleues et blanches qui faisaient le motif de ce sous-vêtement, et rapidement, il l'avait enfilé. Les poings sur les hanches, il regarda vers le plafond l'air conquérant.

**- Tu es parfait-**

**- Je sais !**

**- -ement ridicule.**

Haussant un sourcil, Noah s'approcha de Kurt et l'allongea sur le lit, montant sur son corps. Il ne s'écrasa pas sur lui, car il savait que le jeune homme était plus léger que lui, mais il le domina suffisamment pour ne pas le faire fuir. Riant, il vit le garçon se débattre, le rendant encore plus charmant qu'à l'accoutumée.

**- On descend ou tu as d'autres remarques princesse ?**

**- Non, laisse-moi mourir ici, j'en ai fini avec la vie !**

Kurt se crispa dans une expression étrange, tout comme les muscles de son corps et il tomba ensuite inerte sur le lit. Noah en descendit immédiatement, se mettant à genoux devant lui, le regardant avec cet air inquiet qu'il aurait pour sa fille. Passant sa main sur le front du garçon, il sourit tendrement, venant coller ses lèvres aux siennes pour lui offrir le baiser de la vie qu'il attendait. D'un seul coup, Kurt se releva, les bras en l'air, l'air d'un gagnant. Noah fit de même, toujours à genoux.

**- Il est vivant !**

**- Tu as trop regardé Frankenstein…**

**- Et toi tu as trop regardé Blanche Neige.**

Noah rit puis saisit le jeune homme par la taille, le faisant tomber doucement au sol à ses côtés, le câlinant amoureusement, déclenchant un rire chez les deux partenaires. Noah passa ses mains sous la robe de chambre de Kurt, commençant à baiser son cou, lui répétant encore et encore qu'il l'aimait. Santana lui avait dit d'être un peu plus romantique. Romantique ? Il ne savait même pas que ce mot existait. Il tentait ce qu'il pouvait pour que Kurt se sente bien en sa présence. Difficilement, mais avec ténacité, il réduisait les tentatives pour coucher avec lui pour lui apporter ce dont il avait besoin. Chuchotant dans son oreille tandis qu'il embrassait sa joue, le jeune homme proposa à Kurt de descendre pour manger, et qu'il le rejoindrait sous peu. Se faisant, Kurt se dégagea des bras de Noah, se retournant pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, ses deux mains plaquées sur les joues du garçon qui glissa instinctivement les siennes sur les hanches de son petit ami. Il se retint de l'entraîner sur le lit et de passer à l'acte, et il le laissa s'échapper, tandis que son érection grandissait sous le boxer qui n'était déjà pas bien large pour contenir « mini-Puck ».

Après avoir descendu les escaliers, Kurt se retrouva dans la cuisine, installé à la table, des tas d'aliments un peu répartis au hasard sur le plan de travail. Il mordit son pouce en riant doucement, touché par l'attention. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se concentrer sur ce repas que déjà Noah débarquait, toujours aussi peu vêtu, la guitare de son frère à la main. Prenant une chaise, il s'installa dessus et regarda Kurt commencer à manger, souriant tendrement. Ils ne dirent rien mais après quelques secondes, Kurt put profiter de son petit ami, jouant une musique douce et légère, loin des habituelles chansons qu'il pouvait faire au Glee Club. Il n'y avait cependant pas de paroles, mais même s'il appréciait la voix de Noah, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il se balança doucement sur sa chaise tout en appréciant ce que le garçon faisait pour lui, ne pouvant décrocher le sourire de son visage. Après quelques minutes cependant, il tourna la tête sur le côté et regarda Noah avec un air interrogateur.

**- Je ne connais pas, c'est de qui ?**

**- Un artiste pas très connu.**

**- Donne-moi son nom, voyons ! Je connais plein d'artistes !**

**- Noah Puckerman, tu connais ?**

Kurt s'arrêta un instant de manger, fixant le jeune homme avec un air surpris, avant que le rouge ne lui monte aux joues. Il ne pensait pas que Noah pouvait écrire lui-même ses chansons, et bien que Mercedes lui avait déjà raconté la semaine avant les Régionales, il ne pensait pas qu'une musique aussi douce pouvait venir d'un rebelle tel que Noah. Mais ils étaient ensemble, n'était-ce pas la le plus grand choc ?

**- C'est magnifique, Noah…**

**- Bah, c'est pas si bien que ça.**

**- Non, non, je suis sincère. C'est très beau.**

**- C'est pour toi princesse ! Mais j'ai pas encore fini les paroles…**

**- Tu es… Tu peux être un vrai gentleman quand tu veux, tu sais ?**

**- J'imagine qu'à force d'avoir été dégueulasse avec les filles, je te dois bien ça… Tu ne penses pas ?**

Kurt ne répondit pas, mais Noah le fit à sa place, venant se placer à ses côtés, embrassant ses lèvres encore légèrement beurrée, donnant à ce baiser un autre goût qu'il ne regrettait pas. Frottant leurs fronts ensemble, Kurt passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Noah et celui-ci le saisit par les cuisses pour pouvoir le porter, les faisant doucement rire. Le jeune homme monta les escaliers avant de déposer son prince sur le lit, le regardant tendrement.

**- Donc, tu penses que j'ai été assez romantique pour qu'on le fasse ?**

**- Tu faisais ça pour m'avoir hein ? Je te connais, Noah.**

**- Non ! Pas du tout, c'était volontaire ! Bon, ok, je veux te prendre et tout, mais c'est pas une raison pour croire que je suis pas sincère ! Je-**

**- Je te crois, Noah.**

Profitant de la confusion du jeune homme, Kurt se leva, partant dans la salle bain, laissant Noah sur le lit, encore. Mais cela ne dura qu'une minute, et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Kurt était déjà de retour, s'installant à ses côtés sur le lit. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre et se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux. L'un ne savait pas quoi dire, l'autre ne savait pas comment le dire. S'éclaircissant la gorge, Noah prit finalement la parole.

**- Tu sais, si tu as des trucs à me dire… Genre ce que ça te fait… Tu peux, je t'en empêche pas…**

**- Tu aimerais ?**

**- Bah je… Non, enfin, si ça te gêne, c'est pas grave, mais, enfin-**

**- Noah… Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que lorsque j'ai quelque chose à dire, je le dis… Non ?**

Après un petit rire, ce dernier lui répondit un « Sans doute », accompagné d'un baiser, amenant Kurt doucement à s'allonger sur le lit, Noah le surplombant. Avec l'accord de Kurt donné par un regard, il commença à défaire le nœud de la robe de chambre, faisant frissonner l'adolescent sous lui. Il connaissait cette sensation, cette pudeur qu'avaient les vierges à exposer leur corps pour la première fois, mais s'il se fichait plus ou moins des appréhensions des autres, cette fois il voulait y faire attention. Une fois le nœud défait, il commença à glisser ses mains chaudes sur le torse de Kurt, tout en continuant de le regarder dans les yeux, essayant de faire fuir la peur de son regard. Ses caresses passèrent sur les épaules frêles et puis sur le ventre du garçon qui se mit à rire doucement lorsque Noah le chatouilla pour le détendre, ce qui fonctionna, mais il constatait toujours cette peur que son petit-ami le rejette.

Une fois qu'il eût massé le haut du corps de Kurt, Noah passa ses mains sous le bas de la robe, faisant glisser ses doigts sur les jambes du garçon qui acceptait d'offrir son corps à son toucher expérimenté. Tout comme il le pensait, Kurt n'était pas complètement imberbe, et il préférait ça, car même s'il appréciait fortement la féminité qui se dégageait de son corps, il n'en restait pas moins un homme et il se devait d'avoir un minimum de pilosité, ne serait-ce qu'au niveau de ses jambes. C'était une caresse plus agréable qu'il ne le pensait, plus agréable qu'une fille, plus agréable que lorsqu'il touchait sa propre cuisse. Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir lorsqu'il vit qu'à ses attouchements Kurt commençait à réagir fortement. Considérant qu'il était temps pour eux de commencer les choses sérieuses, Noah demanda la permission à Kurt par le regard, qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête approbateur. Parfait.

Ecartant doucement le vêtement, Noah admira le boxer déjà humide de Kurt qui n'osa plus le regarder à partir de ce moment-là, rougissant trop intensément. Des index de ses deux mains, Noah fit doucement descendre le sous-vêtement en le saisissant par l'élastique, jusqu'aux chevilles de Kurt, ses yeux rivés vers ses parties intimes. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il voyait un autre sexe que le sien en érection, et par cela, il entendait « en vrai ». Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il s'agirait de celui de Kurt, qui serra les draps de son lit si fort que ses jointures prirent une teinte cadavérique. A cette vue, Noah se rapprocha de lui, écartant les jambes de son petit ami pour poser ses genoux, le regardant en face, l'air inquiet.

**- Bébé…**

**- J'ai honte.**

**- Honte de quoi ?**

**- De ça, tu sais bien.**

**- Tu complexes ? T'es parfait Kurt, tu vois bien que tu me plais…**

**- Oui, mais…**

**- A moins que tu veuilles me la mettre dans le cul, je ne pense pas que ça ait beaucoup d'importance. Et pour moi, tu es très bien, c'est ce qui compte, non ? J'ai lu un truc à propos de ça en plus. Euh… On continue de grandir jusqu'à 20 ans, je crois, donc tu vois ! Ca va aller, ok ? Je suis là.**

**- Hum… Merci Noah…**

Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de l'embrasser et de doucement saisir le membre de Kurt, qui se crispa immédiatement après. Noah décolla leurs lèvres, regardant entre les jambes du jeune homme, souriant désormais pour lui-même. C'était encore une première fois. Il touchait un autre sexe, mais tout comme le reste, cela ne le gênait pas. Après quelques secondes, Noah commença le mouvement qu'il se serait lui-même donné. Ses doigts habiles pressèrent la chair du membre dans ses caresses, créant un échauffement dans tout son corps. La nudité de Kurt ne faisait que l'exciter davantage, et les soupirs qu'il tentait de cacher ne faisaient que rendre la situation plus plaisante encore. Si les yeux de Noah étaient rivés sur les parties de son petit ami, celui-ci fermait les yeux pour ne rien voir de ce qu'il se passait plus bas. Il ne sentait que le courant électrique parcourir tout son corps, depuis ses chevilles jusqu'à ses cheveux. Son souffle tremblant exprimait à la fois une excitation certaine et une peur qui se faisait de moins en moins écrasante à mesure que Noah caressait sa virilité avec autant de talent que pour jouer de la guitare. Ce dernier poussa même le vice plus loin lorsque son autre main vint rejoindre la première pour caresser ses bourses, roulant contre sa paume grâce à ses doigts agiles les orbes de Kurt qui ne put s'empêcher à partir de ce moment-là de gémir faiblement. Une de ses mains vint sur son front, tandis que son souffle se faisait plus rare et son oxygène plus précieux, avalant de grandes bouffées d'air pour ne pas s'asphyxier alors que dans le noir de ses yeux fermés commençaient à se former des étoiles, ou des flashs de lumière y ressemblant.

**- Ca va princesse ? Ca te plait ? Je fais ça bien ?**

Pour toute réponse, aussi incompréhensible qu'elle soit, Noah entendit des gémissements plus prononcés, le convaincant qu'il était sur la bonne voie, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête, fixant Kurt reprenant son souffle après juste quelques minutes de simple masturbation.

**- On se croirait dans un film ! Tu sais, ceux où à peine on te touche, tu te mets à crier comme si t'avais un orgasme…**

**- Je suis plutôt… Sensible…**

**- Ca j'avais remarqué, mon petit Kurt en sucre.**

**- C'est tout de suite moins sexy, hein ?**

Noah rit et, caressant le corps de Kurt, lui saisit avec force les cuisses et les leva en l'air, jusqu'à son torse, les coinçant entre ses côtes et ses bras, choquant Kurt au plus au point. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le membre si proche de son petit ami, et de cette envie irrépressible d'aller plus loin.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- Je découvre des trucs, et toi aussi !**

Essayant de se débattre, Kurt ne put rien faire à cause de sa position et de la force de Noah qui commença à lécher longuement le membre de Kurt qui ne put retenir un cri entre la surprise et le plaisir. Cessant de se débattre, le garçon ne put que rougir de honte de se retrouver dans une telle situation, alors que Noah commençait à faire profiter son pénis d'une fellation maladroite. Mais comment l'un comme l'autre pouvaient-ils juger ? Kurt ne pouvait que subir et quel doux supplice ! La langue de Noah dansait sur son gland humidifié, lui procurant de nouveaux gémissements, plus bruyant encore. Les lèvres douces du jeune homme avancèrent lentement, essayant de contenir un maximum du membre de Kurt tandis que sa langue caressait chaque partie du nouveau territoire qu'elle trouvait, sans aucune honte ou même répugnance. Plus bas, il n'entendait que des plaintes contradictoires, entre les gémissements de plaisir et les ordres de s'arrêter, mais cela ne pouvait que l'encourager à continuer. Son menton mal rasé se retrouva finalement collé contre les orbes du garçon, ne le faisant qu'apprécier davantage la fellation que lui offrait, ou plutôt que lui forçait à recevoir Noah. Cela dura plusieurs minutes, plusieurs minutes de plainte, et de cris, mais toujours ce même plaisir qui ne put qu'atteindre son paroxysme. Noah avait reçu un premier jet contre le palais, avant de sortir le sexe maladroitement installé de sa bouche, prenant un nouveau filet de semence en pleine face. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes que l'orgasme se termina, alors que Noah déposait lentement les jambes sur le lit, l'air contrarié. Kurt tenta de bredouiller des excuses alors que son souffle n'était même pas encore revenu, mais lorsque Noah le regarda, il semblait avaler ce qu'il avait pris en bouche quelques secondes plus tôt.

**- J'en ferai pas mon petit déj' mais c'est pas dégueulasse… 'fin, c'est bizarre.**

**- Je suis désolé, Noah, excuse-moi, pardon, je voulais pas, j'ai pas pu m'arrêter, c'est de ta faute aussi ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Excuse-moi, je t'en prie, j'ai pas voulu que ça arrive-**

**- Eh oh, calme-toi, j'ai dit que ça m'allait, d'accord ? Et puis, tu t'attendais à quoi ? On ne peut pas échapper au Paradis avec LE Puckerman.**

Noah fit un clin d'œil à Kurt, de celui qui n'était pas recouvert de la semence de ce dernier, avant de chercher quelque chose pour s'essuyer le visage du sperme du garçon. Pour se faire pardonner, l'adolescent partit dans la salle de bain prendre une petite serviette et récupéra dessus les dégâts qu'il avait lui-même causé, n'osant pas regarder Noah dans les yeux, de peur qu'il se moque de lui. Remarquant cette frayeur, ce dernier saisit les poignets de Kurt et le força à s'installer sur ses genoux, une fois qu'il eût pris une position assise sur le bord du lit.

**- Hey, ça te fait pas plaisir ce qu'on a fait ?... J'ai adoré moi.**

**- J'aurais dû te prévenir, pour pas que tu-**

**- Kurt, arrête de te prendre la tête, bordel ! T'es trop stressé, je pensais que ça te détendrait !**

**- Ca m'a détendu, c'est juste que… Je ne pensais pas que ça se finirait comme ça.**

**- T'aimes pas quand je suis… Comment on dit déjà…**

**- Spontané ?**

**- Ouais, voilà.**

**- Si, si, bien sûr que si, mais je… Pour l'instant, j'aimerais qu'on fasse des trucs plus programmés et qu'on évite d'être originaux…**

**- Je voulais juste te faire plaisir, mais on fera comme tu préfères, je peux m'adapter.**

Après cette phrase, Noah porta un baiser sur l'épaule dénudée de Kurt et y posa sa joue, fixant le jeune homme avec amour et tendresse, qui lui rendit son regard alors que son cœur commençait tout juste à ralentir. Avec un peu de réticence, Kurt se pencha et embrassa son petit ami, après tout, sa langue était passée sur son sexe et bien qu'il eût une hygiène parfaite, il ne considérait pas cela comme quelque chose de très propre. Ils retombèrent ensuite l'un contre l'autre sur le lit, dans un rire doux de Noah, et un sourire amusé de Kurt. Ce dernier souleva la tête pour regarder l'heure, déjà 10h ? Le temps était passé si vite que ça ? Apparemment, se dit finalement Kurt, qui replongea son visage dans le cou de Noah.

**- Tu vas me laisser comme ça ?**

**- Comment ?**

Le jeune homme lui montra le sous-vêtement de Noah, tâché par l'excitation.

**- Ah… Non, non, je ne pense pas. On a le temps, j'imagine.**

**- Ouais ! T'es super doué avec tes mains, et j'aime particulièrement là où tu les places.**

Saisissant tendrement la main de Kurt, Noah la plaça dans le boxer qu'il lui avait prêté, et dans un sourire complice, ils s'embrassèrent.


End file.
